the dog
by shallimarz
Summary: On her way to the family farm in mexico shalimar stumbles onto something amazing that will change her life. i havent figured out how to change my story into a chapter story yet so please bare with me it's long also no minors sexual content.


_Waking up early to my alarm clock I sit up after stretching and look around the barely lighted room and getting out of bed quietly, I get dressed. _

_Today I had decided to walk to our corral to get milk and to get some exercise. The walk would take a good fifteen minutes to get there on the dirt roads and another fifteen minutes to get back so since it was early the hot Mexico sun would not be out yet. _

_Walking out the door quietly so that I don't wake my family I begin my trek out of the town and making my way to the corral I step off the road when I see a few trucks pulling trailers coming my way but looking at the last trailer as it passes me slowly I watch in disgust when I see two men hitting some kind of animal that looks to be black , chained , muzzled and big ,very big. _

_Looking good as it tries to snap at one of the men who are hitting it with a stick I look away sadly when I realize that it is a dog a dog that is so big it could easily be mistaken for a horse. _

"_I hate the circus here they have no respect for anything." I say to my self as I walk the rest of the way and into the corral then getting the milk, I go back the way I had come to get here but Seeing the trailer that was pulling the dog wrecked and flipped off the road in the tall grass, I walk slowly over to see if anyone made it out ok._

_Seeing the two men and the dog laying on the bars of the trailer out cold since it is now under them , I more worried about him than his captures walk slowly over to where the dog is laying all tangled up in ropes and chains. Looking at him good from outside of the trailer, I stroke his bloody head and pull the broken muzzle away from him._

"_Hey puppy wake up." I say quietly so that I don't scare him if he isn't dead , but getting nothing I lay my hand in his chest and sigh in relief when I feel it moving as he breaths._

"_Come on boy wake up." I say shaking him a little and moving my hand back and away from him when he opens his eyes slowly I watch him as he struggles against the chains holding him immobile when he tries to get up. Seeing him stop all of a sudden as he seems to remember where he is I watch as he looks quickly to the men who are laying not a foot from him . _

_Watching him begin struggling again, when he finds them unmoving before the trailer begins rocking with the force I step back some more only to jump when he stops and looks directly at me with oddly enough narrowed purple eyes before growling dangerously._

"_Shh boy calm down I won't hurt you." I say quietly as I crouch down to make myself less threatening and seeing him begin sniffing the air while watching me closely I watch as he turns away from me and lowers his head to the chains only to begin pulling on them while trying to move his body. Walking to the side closer to him I watch as he looks back at me quickly while baring his fangs at me and kneeling down next to the bars by him I try to calm him down so that I can help him. _

"_I won't hurt you big boy calm down." I say quietly while lifting the back of my hand towards his face so that he can smell me but feeling a sharp pain on my wrist seconds later, I jerk my hand back in pain when he bites me seemingly without moving. _

_Backing away from him quickly while looking at my hand as I cradle it to my chest I fight back the tears that are threatening to fall when I see blood flowing out of the puncture holes. Covering my arm with my hand to slow the bleeding I look back up at him when I hear a truck coming._

" _I know that you are scared but I wont hurt you please calm down so that I can help you before the other men come back looking for you." I say quietly while kneeling by the trailer and seeing him look towards the sound of the truck coming before looking back at me I lift my other hand close to the bars once again only for him to sniff me lightly. Walking to the opening of the trailer where the door is chained shut I look at the dog in confusion as he just lays and watches me._

"_If they have you under so much chains maybe I shouldn't let you out." I say quietly as I begin to wonder why he is so restrained while I walk back over to him and seeing him watching me I lower my hand to his face again hoping that these men are just cruel and stroking his face and head carefully I sigh when he lets me while sniffing my wrist._

_Moving back after patting him softly I begin looking around me and seeing a set of keys on one of the men in the trailers wrists I reach in and pull them free then walking over to the door I unlock the chain before opening the door fully. _

_Walking over to the dog from the out side while he watches me I pull the chain around his neck towards myself as he moves his head revealing the lock and getting it off of him , I look at him in confusion when he lifts his paw to me that is also chained. Getting him free after a few minutes I walk around the truck away from him incase he turns rabid on me when he gets up and walks out of the trailer while watching me._

_Grabbing my milk in my good hand and pouring it in a pan I find that fell off of the truck when I get back to the street I am about to begin walking home after leaving the milk for him when he , appearing out of nowhere in front of me stops me and backing away slightly as he towers over me while sniffing me I fall down backwards when my foot gets caught in the tall grass._

"_Oh god nice dog don't eat me." I say laying really still as he leans down to me while sniffing the milk next to me but seeing him look up and towards the town quickly where the sounds of trucks are getting closer I gasp in surprise and fear when he grabs my upper arm in his mouth lifting me clear off the ground before taking me quickly into a very bushy part of the land. Pushing at his chest in fear when he traps me under himself as he lays down in a concealed part of the farm I begin to panic more when I cant move._

" _Let me go please , please move." I say in tears as he keeps me pinned down but seeing him lower his muzzle to my face when some shouting and footsteps comes closer to us I look towards the sound of the people in fear while getting ready to ask for help as he stares at me until I hear them talking._

" _He didn't go far and that woman that we drove by earlier probably released him hopefully he ate her and saved us the trouble but if not I want her dead and I want that stupid dog back in chains." someone says close to us and looking up at the dog in fear I bury my face in his silky fur when he lowers his face to my neck while covering me totally by curling around me._

_A long time later when all the sounds of the people disappear along with their trucks I look up at the dog when he stands up and moves away from me while looking around then looking down when he sits watching me I nod to him and sigh._

" _Your not a normal dog are you? You knew that they were going to try to kill me didn't you." I say quietly and watching him walk up to me after tilting his head in question ,I raise my hand and pet his side when he stops in front of me._

" _Thank you." I say quietly and feeling him nudge me to my left as he begins walking I follow him back to the road._

_Looking at him when he stops me while we are passing the soccer field I look at him in question as he sits in front of me and seeing him looking at my wrist that he bit I pat his shoulder._

" _Don't worry about it ,it was my fault." I say quietly and feeling him lick the bite marks I watch in surprise when it begins to heal and smiling at him as he sniffs my wrist I scratch his ear softly._

" _Now I know that you aren't a normal dog if you want you can come home with me until you decide to leave and until then I will help you any way I can." I say looking him over and looking into his eyes as he watches me I begin to wonder if he can understand me and laying my hand on my chest I look at him._

" _Shalimar I'm Shalimar." I say and seeing him nod lightly to me I kneel on the ground before drawing my town in the dirt then standing back up I point to where we are on my dirt map._

" _Shalimar ." I say touching my chest before pointing on the map and at his nod I draw a line of to me going through the town and to my house and when he nods again I draw a line going around the town next to the stream while pointing to him._

" _Go this way so that no one see's you." I say showing him where I will be waiting for him and at his nod I begin walking when he pushes me to walk but turning around to see him I look around me in confusion when I find him gone._

_Walking the rest of the way home quickly I go inside and after finding everyone surprisingly still sleeping I go to the gate separating my lot and the farm and wait._

" _What was I thinking by thinking that he could understand me he's only a bigger than normal dog I hope that he will be ok out there alone poor dog." I think to myself when I find myself waiting more than fifteen minutes and walking back to the house I go about my day and fix my family breakfast._

" _That really happened mom." my son asks me while we eat dinner sometime later after I tell them what happened and nodding to him I stand up and hold up my hand to show them how tall the dog was._

" _He was this tall and black. I have never seen a dog that big he was easily a head or two taller than D'Artagnan and his back was wider. He was nice and I still cant understand why those men where beating him or why he was in chains." I say as I sit down and seeing my husband shaking his head while rolling his eyes I turn to him._

" _I'm not lying he is real." I say and seeing him look at me I watch him glare at me._

" _Even if it is true where is this dog and where is the bite mark? How come no one saw the truck and trailer or these men I don't doubt that you saw the circus driving through town but maybe you were dreaming , bite marks don't just disappear so soon without leaving a scar." he says and looking at him I shake my head._

" _It was real I saw it and it saved me go check where I saw the trailer the whole ground got torn up I wasn't dreaming." I say and seeing him shake his head a little I sigh._

" _Well I believe you mom maybe he will come back." my son says and nodding to him I pick up the table when we are all done and wash the dishes then grabbing the soap and my bathing supplies later that evening I walk to the river to take a shower._

_Picking a place that is surrounded by trees I undress down to my bra and panties and get in and going under water to wet my black long hair in the shoulder deep water I begin wiping the water from my face when I come up for air then reaching behind me for the soap I jump in surprise when I brush my hand against something furry._

" _You came back boy you had me worried that I wouldn't see you again." I say happily when I see the dog laying down next to the water watching me in what looks to be curiosity and moving closer to him I raise my hand from the water and stroke his head then looking at him good I shake my head and sigh because the poor thing was covered in dirt and dried blood._

" _You need a bath." I say quietly as he just watches me and walking backwards a little I begin calling him to me._

" _Come on puppy come take a bath with me I will even wash you with my shampoo." I say patting the water while holding my shampoo up but seeing the dog only watching me while not moving I get out and walk over to him then gripping the hair from his neck I try unsuccessfully to pull him into the water and trying everything from pushing to pulling to begging I sigh and drop to his side in a huff panting when I cant move him._

" _Its not fair your too big to move." I say panting as I look up at him while he watches me but feeling myself fall backwards and on top of him when he rolls into the water on his own I shake my head smiling and stand up and watching him walk around the water almost like he is floating I move next to him and scratch his fur all over lightly to loosen the dirt then pouring the shampoo on him when he walks over to the shallow part of the river and stands tall I go about washing him._

" _Good boy you needed a bath." I say washing his droopy ears when I am done with his huge body and kissing his nose when I am done I push him lightly for him to rinse. _

_Watching him look at me in surprise after I move back from him I shake my head and point to the water and watching him walk into the deeper water before disappearing beneath the surface I go about washing myself before anyone comes looking for me then getting dressed when I am done I fall back in surprise when he walks next to me and shakes himself getting my clothes wet._

" _Oh man so much for being dry." I say wiping the water from my face and sighing I pat his neck and begin walking back home but turning around when I don't see him following me I walk back over to him and rub his face while pointing to my house only for him to shake his head no before nodding towards a thick patch of trees and nodding to him because that probably means that he is going to stay there I turn and walk back to my house alone._

_Two months later I am raking outside to burn garbage before it rains when my son walks up to me quietly with a serous expression on his face while motioning me to be quiet and looking at him good I follow him when he pulls me to the bathroom._

" _Four men are here talking to dad they want to know if anyone has seen a big black dog that was taken from them. They say that they are from the circus and that the dog is a special breed of dog and that there is a reward for anyone who has seen him or the woman who stole him." he says quietly and looking at him good I rub his shoulder._

" _Don't worry about it the dog knows how to stay hidden." I say and seeing him nod to me I walk quietly over to the window then staying hidden I look through the house only to see the car driving away._

" _Have you seen the dog since you let him go?" my husband asks as he walks up behind me and looking at him good I shake my head no because he doesn't care too much about dogs._

" _No why." I say even though I have given him a bath every day at the river when I go to take a shower alone and seeing him looking at the car that is driving away I see him nod to it._

" _They are offering one hundred thousand dollars to anyone who knows where he is tell me the truth have you seen him it is only a dog you can always get another." he says and looking at him good I shake my head no._

" _I haven't seen him do you really think that he would stay near people when he was beaten by them." I say trying to sound convincing and seeing him take a step towards me I back up in fear. _

" _You better not be lying to me if you are you will be sorry it is a stupid dog and no dog is worth you fighting and lying over ." he says as he grabs my face hard and seeing said dog surprisingly watching me with narrowed eyes from the bushes behind us I move my hand as carefully as I can motioning him to lay down and seeing him crouch down quietly I look back at my husband when he shakes me._

" _I mean it." he says and nodding to him I grab my face when he lets me go._

" _I know a stupid dog isn't worth it I am not lying I don't know where he is." I say grabbing the rake and watching him through the corner of my eye when he walks away I sigh when he gets in his truck and leaves._

" _Are you ok mom?" my son asks and nodding to him I wipe my eyes but seeing his eyes go wide as he looks behind me I turn around and look at the dogs head as he sniffs my face. _

" _I'm fine puppy but you should go I don't want my husband to find you." I say before kissing his nose and patting his chest as he sits down in front of me watching me with what looks to be concern ,I watch as my son walks closer to him._

" _Don't tell your father about him he isn't just some dumb animal he is very intelligent and he saved me I cant repay him by handing him over to the men who were hurting him." I say looking at the dog while rubbing his muzzle and seeing my son nod to me as he stares at the dog I watch as he reaches out to touch him._

" _He 's amazing mom have you named him yet?" he asks as he strokes his leg while the dog looks at him curiously and shaking my head no I go about raking._

" _I tried to guess his name after I tried to name him and all he does is shake his head no and when he got annoyed and growled I stopped." I say and seeing him look back at the dog I watch him smile._

" _He looks like a rover or maybe a killer ." he says and walking up to the dog I touch his chest._

" _Rover ?" I ask and seeing him shake his head no a little while he looks at me I shrug._

" _Killer?" I say and seeing him shake his head no again I turn to my son._

" _See he already has a name and it isn't one of these." I say and seeing him looking at the dog in amazement I watch him smile big._

" _Kujo?" he asks and seeing the dog shake his head no I continue my chores as he continues guessing the dogs name._

" _Mom your dog isn't too fun he doesn't want to play all he does is watch you ." he says throwing down a big stick that he was trying to throw for him and turning to him I nod._

" _He isn't a normal dog and he doesn't play like one. If you want to make him happy brush him out his hair is getting matted." I say handing him my brush and seeing him nod to me as he turns to the dog ,I watch as the dog lays down when he see's the brush and sitting at his side and leaning into his soft fur sighing for a while , while my son brushes him out we all look up quickly when the sound of a truck pulling up interrupts us but standing quickly I turn to the dog and begin pushing him when he also stands up._

" _My husband Go hide yourself." I say quietly while pointing to the front of the house and seeing him looking at me without moving I look back to the front of the house when I hear the truck door close._

" _Go now." I say quietly pushing at him scared and seeing him shaking his head while baring his fangs a little I push him harder._

" _Please." I say desperately when I hear my husband calling to me and pulling his head down a little so that he looks at me I point to the bushes and watching him walk into the bushes with an angry growl seconds before my husband walks around the house and into view ,I act like I am just walking out of the bathroom._

_Later that night I am laying in bed listening to the sound of the rain falling on the ceiling when I hear a low deep bark and looking next to me at my husband to see if he is still sleeping I carefully get out of bed and make my way to the back door and opening it I look at the dog in question as he just sits there in front of my bathroom in the rain watching me._

" _Are you ok boy?" I ask in concern as I walk out and up to him to pet him but looking at him in question when he nods to something behind me before standing , I look behind me just as six more dogs like him step behind me while watching me._

" _You have friends." I whisper as I back into chest of the dog that I set free while watching the others as they all look back to the dog I know but hearing him bark lowly to them I look back and up at him in confusion when he begins pushing me forward like he does when he wants me to follow him but deciding that I would rather be in the house and out of the rain I begin walking to the door only to stop short when one of the other dogs steps in front of the door so that I cant go in. _

_Shaking my head a little and wiping my face as the water continues to soak me I make to go around him only to panic when another dog grips onto my upper arm with his mouth before pulling me away from the door and the house then pulling as hard as I can when I find all the dogs walking away towards the fence while following the dog I had set free I try to pry his mouth off of my arm._

" _Let me go." I yell out as loud as I can when he wont let me go and not understanding why there are so many dogs here all of a sudden that are as big as the dog I set free, where these dogs came from , why they were at my house at all and why they are taking me , I raise my hand and hit his muzzle only to scream in anger and fear seconds later when another dog grabs my other arm in his mouth before they both jump over the fence with me still in there grip._

" _This isn't funny puppy ,puppy make them let me go." I say in tears while trying to dig my heels into the ground hoping that the dog I set free listens since I always call him puppy but seeing him do nothing but look at me briefly before turning back around I lower my head when more of my tears mix with the rain. _

_Looking at puppy a long time later when he stops while seemingly talking to the dog next to himself I watch when the new dog walks to a set of trees only to disappear when he walks in between them then pulling and twisting hard while crying when the rest of the dogs begin following his lead with me in tow , I watch wide eyed and in fear when after they lift me clear off of my feet they walk through the trees as well._

_Feeling a deep hard tingle go through me when we are passing through the trees I jump when it feels like electricity goes through me when we pass through then watching with wide eyes as the rainy ,clear farm land transforms into dense dry forests around me I look at the dogs when some of them begin glowing and seeing them shrink into tall men in the moon light I look at "puppy" when he stands in front of me nudging me but seeing him also begin glowing as I watch him I gasp and try to back away when he also turns into a tall man in front of me. _

"_Oh god your not really a dog" I whisper in fear as the moon comes out lighting up the area more and looking at the over six foot tall broadchested man as he watches me I look over what I had believed to be a dog , turned into. _

_His hair is dark and long so long that it hangs down his back even though it is up in a high pony tail showing off his elf like ears._

_On his forehead lies what looks to be a full moon that is the size if a quarter. _

_His eyes are a violet or a dark purple color that seems to pierce you and glow in the dark. _

_On his face there also seems to be some markings but with it so dark out I cant make out the color. _

_He is wearing what looks to be dark traditional Japanese clothing only his clothes look really fine compared to what the other men are wearing like something some one wealthy would wear complete with armor. _

_On his side their is also a sword through a sash that is in turn tied around his waist. _

_Seeing him looking at me as I study him I lower my eyes a little and look down at his claw tipped hand that is hanging at his sides and looking closely when he lifts his hand to me I back up confused._

"_Shalimar." he says in a deep quiet voice and looking into his eyes as he watches me I continue to watch him carefully while trying to back out of the hands that are now holding my arms then seeing him take a step towards me I close my eyes in fear when he lifts his hands to my face._

" _Shalimar" he says again while stroking my cheek softly and looking at him as I crack open my eyes I watch him carefully as he nods to me and nodding jerkily I watch him nod a little while moving his hand away from my cheek only to lay it on his chest. _

" _Sung Jin." he says watching me and looking to the trees or portal that we just walked through since I don't understand him I point to them._

" _I want to go home." I say only for him to shake his head no and nodding my head yes I point back._

" _Yes you cant keep me here." I say in fear and anger as I try to pull free and seeing him shake his head no again while watching me sadly I watch as he turns and nods to the men holding onto me before drawing his sword._

_Looking at him in confusion when the men holding me pull me away from him I watch in confusion as he raises his sword above his head before swinging it in an arc towards the portal only for a strange thing to happen and stepping back and into the men holding me in fear , I watch as what seems to be swirling angry wind currents tear up the side of the forest as far as I can see after destroying the portal before he sheaths the sword._

" _No what have you done." I yell when I realize that he has just destroyed my way home and looking at him in tears as he walks up to me I turn away from him wincing when he lifts his clawed hand to my face but feeling him grip my chin lightly before turning my face to his I look at him in fear when he shakes his head no then watching him point to me I look at him in confusion when he points to the ground and then to himself._

_Realizing that he doesn't speak English when he talks to the other men in another language after I shake my head no I look behind me at the destroyed portal in sadness when they begin pulling me away from the area but walking for a little while in the darkness behind the strange man who was once a dog I had set free I look up tiredly when he leads us into a dark cave._

_Watching him as he transforms into a dog again before laying down on the ground I try to pull back when the men force me to lay at his side and finding my self immobile when he curls around me while laying his head over me I sigh tiredly when he wont let me go then seeing some of the other men or whatever they are transform back into dogs before laying down around us also I look at puppy in confusion when he begins growling lowly with a kind of constant rhythm._

" _Puppy." I ask in question unsure if he is upset and going to attack me or the other dogs but seeing one of the men who are still in human form walk over to us while puppy watches me I scoot back when he kneels next to me and touches puppies chest lightly while shaking his head no as he says puppy quietly._

" _Sung Jin sama." he says pronouncing the name clearly and looking at the dog that I had named puppy I watch as he watches me._

" _Sung Jin sama." I repeat quietly and seeing him nod to me I lay my head on his neck when he pushes me to lay down with his tail while curling around me but shivering lightly since I am only wearing a short wet pair of sleeping shorts and a wet undershirt I look at him when he covers me up with his warm tail then yawning when he begins growling lowly again I feel myself become extremely tired quickly as I yawn again._

_Waking sometime later when my bed shifts around me I look up quietly and after seeing all the dogs sleeping still I get up quietly and carefully before walking around the dogs and out of the cave then seeing one of the "men" from last night sleeping against a tree I begin walking towards the trees away from him while watching him hoping that he doesn't wake up but stopping in surprise when he disappears only to suddenly reappear in front of me I watch him in fear._

" _Holy hell how did he move so fast." I think to my self after backing away from him as he just stares at me and seeing him point to Sung Jin sama I shake my head no only for him to grab my arm lightly before pulling me back to the dogs side where he makes me sit back down before walking back out of the cave._

_Sighing and leaning back on the dogs stomach when he wraps his head and tail around me in his sleep again I look around me and curl in on my self while leaning on the curve of his neck and laying like this for the better part of the day even after all the other dogs get up and leave the cave I look up at the man who was out side this morning when he comes up to me._

_Looking at him when he holds his hand out to me I stay where I am scared but seeing him point to another man who is holding up a plate of food to me I shake my head no even when my stomach growls for the hundredth time that day but seeing him reach down to me only to hear Sung Jin sama growl when he grabs my hand to pull me up anyways I stay where I am at his side when the man backs away quickly while watching Sung Jin sama. _

_Looking at the dog only to find him sleeping still when he curls around me tighter I watch as the man walks over to the other man who was holding the plate then watching as he walks back over to me after grabbing the plate I shake my head no when he tries to hand it to me._

" _Go away ." I say not wanting anything that they may offer me because I still have no idea why took me from my home but watching him set it by me anyways I turn away from him and sigh before he walks away then sitting for about an hour more I look at Sung Jin sama in confusion when he wakes up and buries his nose in my neck while inhaling deeply like he used to do. _

_Pushing his massive head away from me quickly in confusion I look at him when he moves back a little and watching him look at the still full plate next to me I watch him stand up before transforming then shaking my head when he tries to hand the plate to me I look at him when he nods his head yes._

" _No." I say before hitting the plate making it fall from his grip while watching him and seeing him sigh while shaking his head a little I lower my head when he grabs my arm lightly before pulling me up and out of the cave and to the other men._

_A few hours later I am watching as the forest begins thinning only to open into a small old town and following my captors through the dirt streets I look at Sung Jin sama when he stops at a big building before grabbing my arm then having no choice but to follow him I look around me when he pulls me into the building. _

_Watching as he talks to a woman who is showing him some clothes I look around me at all the clothes that are hanging on racks but looking back at him when he holds up one of the long Japanese style dresses in front of me like he is seeing if it will fit me I watch as he nods to the strange looking yet beautiful woman. _

_Looking at him when he grabs a pair of clothes like the ones he is wearing only in black , six more dresses along with a pair of soft shoes a brush and a pack to carry everything in before handing the woman a few gold coins I looks at him when he looks at me and nods to the door. _

_Walking out of the building next to him when he lays his hand on my lower back guiding me I watch as he says something to one of the men who are with us before leading me to another building and looking around me good when he stops and talks to a man I watch as the man nods to him before leading us to a room._

_Looking around the room in confusion after he lets me go when I see two tubs next to each other that are full of water with bathing supplies next to them, I turn to my captor and look at him in confusion when he begins undressing after the other man closes the door then turning around quickly when I realize that he means to bathe with me in here ,I walk over to the door to open it only to find it locked._

"_Shalimar." he says from behind me when I pull on the knob and staying where I am I point to the door._

" _I want out Sung Jin sama." I say without looking at him while I pat the door but feeling him grab my arm lightly I look at his face when he turns me to face himself then hearing him sigh I watch as he shakes his head a little._

" _Jin." he says pointing to his bare wide chest and looking in his eyes so that my eyes don't stray to his so far nicely built body I watch him when he points to one of the tubs._

"_Shalimar bath." he says quietly and looking at him in embarrassment totally remembering that when he was in my home that I used to bathe him every day I feel my face heat up._

"_Oh god my husband is going to kill me." I say shaking my head before trying to step back but feeling my clothes rip when he grabs my shirt in his hand I look at him in anger when he pulls my now ripped clothes off of me easily before pushing my now nude form backwards into the tub._

" _Bath." he says again with a small smile on his face while pouring water over me soaking me but looking at him in anger and finding him already getting into the other tub while wearing only what looks to be a thin strip of cloth that cover's him in the front and back I sigh and bring my knees to my chest. _

_Laying my head on the edge of the tub while he washes himself I sigh when I feel him untie my wet hair before running his fingers through it softly when he is done with his bath._

" _I wish that you could understand me then maybe you could explain why you took me." I say quietly before turning to face him and seeing him looking at my curls in wonder as he stretches them out I look at him in the daylight while he is focused on my hair._

_On his face there are two violet streaks one on each cheek that look natural. Over his eye lids is what looks to be violet eye liner that also looks to be natural and on his wrists are also violet streaks that circle around to his biceps. _

_Looking at his hair as it hangs down his back I notice that although it is jet black it also has violet streaks through it that match all of his markings and looking at his features good I begin to wonder how any man could be so unbelievably handsome but, looking at him good I realize that even if he looks like a man now he is anything but because no man can do what I have seen him do. _

_Laying my head on the edge of the tub in between us while watching him when he puts shampoo in my hair I sigh and close my eyes when he begins scratching my scalp lightly while working the soap through my hair. _

_Decide to allow him to wash my hair since I deserve it after all the nights I had washed his hair when he was a massive dog while I open back up my eyes to watch him I begin to understand why he always came to me when I was bathing because it felt really good the way he was scratching my head. _

_Shivering when I feel him rub my back lightly after he pulls my hair over my shoulders and out side of the tub ,I watch him when he looks down to my face. _

_Watching him through half closed eyes as he leans over the side of the tub I close my eyes when he rinses my hair then trying to grab the soapy rag from him when he begins washing me I look away from him and cover my self when he pulls me to stand instead ._

_Watching him closely when he kneels after he is done with my top half I try to think of a way to get away from him when he begins on my legs but closing my eyes when he wont let me move I stand stiff when he washes my front quickly before reaching around me to wash the back of my legs and my butt then feeling him pour water on me rinsing me when he is done I look at him when lifts me out of the tub._

_Watching him when he grabs the dress that he bought at the store before he brought me here when he opens it for me , I go to grab it from him with one hand while covering my self with my other only for him to shake his head no then turning around since I have no choice and putting my hands through the sleeves I watch him walk in front of me as he closes the dress in the front._

_Looking at my self when he is done with me and dressing him self I grab the sleeve and look at the fabric in surprise._

" _Oh god this is expensive and hand stitched silk he dressed me in silk." I think to my self as I look at the beautiful hand made dress I am wearing and looking back up at him when he steps in front of me when he is fully dressed I hold the long sleeve up to him while shaking my head no. _

_Seeing him nod his head yes while pulling me to a bench I sit down and watch him in confusion when he hands me a gold , a real gold comb with eight little gold flowers hanging from eight little gold chains. _

_Looking at the flowers while he pours some kind of oil on my hair before brushing through my curls softly I look up at him when he leaves my hair down while reaching for the comb and handing it to him I look to the side at the flowers when he pushes it into my hair then looking at him when he kneels down in front of me I watch as he looks at me with a small smile on his face before standing back up. _

_Walking next to him when he leads me to the door after he puts all of his things in the pack he bought I look down when all the men with him look at me while nodding to him then walking on my own next to him after we leave while his men walk behind us I keep my head down and look at my soft shoes he bought for me annoyed at the fact that even though I am walking on my own I still cant get away._

_Seeing trees all around us when we walk down the road that is leading out of town and back into the forest I look at Jin in confusion when he walks up to a hut when it comes into view while the men hold me back. _

_Seeing an elderly man walk out to meet him after he knocks I watch as they begin talking for a few minutes before Jin motions to one of the men with us and looking at him in confusion when he pulls me over to Jin and the elderly man I look at the elderly man in slight anger when he begins touching me while walking in a circle around me. _

_Seeing him nod to Jin while Jin pulls me to his side I look at them in confusion when Jin pulls me into the hut after the old man walks in and seeing the old man motion to a low bed before Jin walks me over to it I shake my head at Jin and try to walk out of the house when he tries to make me sit on the bed. _

"_Honestly what the hell was he thinking. He buys me a dress , makes me take a bath and brings me to this house where the old man looks me over before nodding and telling Jin to take me to his bed I would be damned if he was going to turn me into some kind of prostitute." I think to my self as I try to pull out of his grip and seeing the old man walk over with a small black vial in his hand I try harder only to scream when Jin scoops me off of my feet and lays me on the bed when the old man says something to him. _

" _Let me go let me go." I yell trying to push at him as he holds me down while I squirm but seeing the old man kneel next to me I grip the tie of the dress hard in one hand while pushing at Jin's hands with the other but crying hard when one of the men with Jin walks in and grips both my wrists in his hands over my head I look at Jin in fear when the old man opens the vile and tries to pour it into my mouth._

_Turning my head away from him while trying to kick him I scream again when another of the men with us grabs my legs and trying to twist I can only watch as the old man pushes the mouth of the vile past my closed lips only to empty it into my mouth then choking when he covers my mouth and nose with his hand when I try to spit it out I look up at Jin in fear when the last of what ever it is that they gave me goes down my throat._

_Feeling everyone let me go when the old man nods to them ,I swing my fist at the old mans face hard when my hands are free and watch him fall onto his back when I hit him in the cheek and seeing all the men with us begin laughing at the old man I bring my hand back and slap Jin hard before standing up. _

" _I hate you." I yell to him but hearing all the laughing go quiet seconds later as I turn and walk to the door I grab my head and cry out in pain before I can make it out but feeling Jin pick me up bridal style after walking in front of me ,I begin crying when it feels like my head is splitting in two._

_Feeling him lay me on the bed I curl on my side when more pain wracks me and feeling someone grab my wrists in there hands before pulling them away from my head I clench my eyes tight in pain when I see my nails grow into nails like Jin has then panting some time later when the pain begins fading I look at my clawed hands in confusion when I can focus on them._

"_What the hell did he do to me?" I think to my self when I also see dark blue streaks like Jin has on my wrists when I pull my sleeves back and looking up at the old man in anger when he lifts my chin and looks at me while smiling a satisfied smile I pull my hand back in a fist only to feel someone grab it before I can hit him then looking at Jin in anger when I find him to be the one holding my hand I turn away from him when he also smiles._

_Standing with Jins help a few minutes later after he pays the old man I look at him when he holds his hand out to me when he walks to the door and looking away from him as I walk to the door too I am about to walk out when he stops me and looking down when he pulls me into a hug I lay my head on his shoulder when I feel my eyes tear up._

" _Why did you do this?" I whisper but feeling him lift my face to his I look at him when he studies my eyes then seeing him back up a few steps I walk out of the old hut when he leads me with his hand on my back. _

_Watching all the men with him begin nodding to him while talking quietly after they see me I begin walking away from them when they begin walking but feeling a hand on my shoulder turn and push me to walk behind everyone else I begin following slowly with my head down. _

_Seeing a big castle surrounded by a town come into view that evening after we walk up a long hill some time later ,I watch as he sighs and pulls me forward softly so that I am walking at his side then looking around me in slight curiosity when he leads me through the town I watch in confusion as the towns people stare at me and bow to him as we pass them. _

_Looking around me when he leads me closer to the castle that has a really tall gate after we pass the town I watch as some of the guards on the wall begin yelling something with Jin's name before the massive gates open and looking around me in fear when he leads me past the really tall guarded gate and into a court yard that if filling with many strange looking people bowing I hold onto his hand tightly when he grabs mine in his while walking past everyone._

_Feeling him let me go when a woman runs out and throws herself into his arms hugging him I watch as a man who looks like Jin only maybe a little bit older , a woman who also resembles him a little , and a little girl around two who also looks a lot like him just watch in what looks to be disgust I look down as they along with everyone stares openly at me. _

_Looking up when he pulls me to his side I look at the woman in front of him when he points to her._

"_Mika." he says and seeing her look at me in surprise and then what looks to be anger I ignore her and look at the man who looks like him when he points to him._

" _Sung Mai sama." he says before the man bows to me and looking at him with out moving I look at the woman when she bows when Jin points to her also._

" _Nanami sama" he says while she just looks at me while smiling a little and seeing Jin turn me to the little girl when she steps up to me I see her also bow._

" _Sakura ." Jin says happily while picking her up into his arms hugging her and looking at the little girl when she smiles big at me after jin whispers something in her ear I sigh and look at Jin._

" _I want to go back home." I say pointing back the way we came but seeing him shake his head no while wrapping his arm around my back pulling me close to himself and the little girl I look down only for her to kiss my cheek then looking at her in surprise I stand stiff when she hugs me._

_Looking around me in confusion as everyone begins cheering when he says something else to Sung Mai , Nanami , Sakura ,and mika while rubbing my back lightly I look around me when everyone begins bowing while his family I think they are look at me either glaring { mika} , smiling {Nanami and Sakura} or just kinda studying me { Sung Mai } . _

"_Maybe he works here or something." I think to myself when he begins pushing me lightly through the court yard slowly and walking while still in his hold when he leads me into the big double doors of the castle with Sung Mai , Nanami , Sakura and a glaring mika behind us ,I look around me when he takes us into a candlelit office of some kind before making me sit down on a big cushion next to Sakura ,Nanami ,and mika then looking down when I see mika glaring at me I sigh and rub my temples._

_Looking over at sakura when mika pushes her out of her lap with a growl when she climbs onto her legs to sit I sigh and look at Nanami to see what she will do only to see her watching in anger when the little girl looks down sadly then reaching my hand out to the girls head I run my fingers through her hair softly while watching her only to have her climb onto my legs and looking down at her when she hugs me I sigh and try not to think of my son that I was forced to leave._

" _Just don't get too attached I don't plan to stay little one." I think to myself as I stroke her hair and feeling someone sit behind me and pull me to lean on their chest I look behind me and after seeing Jin I am about to pull away only to bite my lip in anger when he holds me to himself while Sung Mai sit down across from us._

_Looking at mika when I feel eyes on me I glare at her when I find her glaring at me and watching her watch Jins hands in anger when he strokes my stomach over my dress while he is focused on his conversation with Sung Mai I begin to wonder if maybe she is his girlfriend or wife because that would explain her hostility towards me but looking at her good I begin to wonder why he took me and why he is holding me if he has her._

_Looking away from mika in anger while not angry at her for her feelings because I would also be pissed if he was my husband or boyfriend I shake my head because even if she doesn't like him holding me there is not much I can do about it when he is the one holding me. _

" _Maybe she just likes him why would any man hold another woman when he has his wife or girlfriend next to him watching." I think to myself but smelling something sweet I look in front of me only to see a white fluffy ball being held up to me and shaking my head even though I am hungry I watch as Sung Mai tries to hand it to me anyways._

_Leaning back and into Jin yawning while I cover my mouth I shake my head no again only for Jin to grab it and looking back and up at him when he holds it up to my mouth while talking in his language quietly to me I sigh and take it from him and throw it out the window but seeing him grab another before holding it up to me again I shake my head again only to see him eat it him self. _

_Looking at him wide eyed when he turns my face to his and brings his lips to mine quickly before pushing the now chewed ball into my mouth I let go of Sakura quickly and try to push him away from me but feeling him hold me in place with his lips on mine until I swallow I look away and try to get away from him in anger only to be forced to stay where I am when he lets my head go . _

_Seeing another of those balls in front of me as Sung Mai hands it to Jin I try to move Sakura quickly so that I can get up when Jin grabs my head again after he puts the sweet ball in his mouth. _

_Looking at him as tears fill my eyes when he brings his lips to mine again I like last time have no choice but to swallow when he pushes the chewed food into my mouth again and seeing yet another damn ball in front of me as Sung Mai holds it up to him again , I grab it quickly and eat it on my own before Jin can grab it. _

_Feeling him stroke my hair softly afterwards as some maids come in with a few covered trays , I look down sighing when Jin pulls one of the trays in front of me before uncovering it then seeing some meat and rice I grab some chopsticks after he hands them to me and begin eating slowly so that he doesn't decide to feed me again because that was just fucked up why would any man do that to a woman who he wasn't involved with screw involved with why would any man do that to a woman._

_Finishing off what I can I lay my chop sticks down after wiping my mouth and adjust the now sleeping Sakura carefully so that she lays cradled in my arms and lap then I stroke her hair softly when she begins to wake up. _

_Leaning back into Jin yawning I look around the room and at Sung Mai who is watching me and watching him as he says something to Jin while motioning to Sakura that has mika more angry if it is at all possible I watch as she gets up and leaves the room in a huff before Sung Mai and Nanami laugh when the door closes._

_Watching Nanami get up while still laughing a little I watch her hug Jin tight before she leans down to me and letting Sakura go when she lifts her from my arms and into her own after nodding to me I watch her as she walks out leaving me , Sung Mai and Jin alone then closing my eyes and sighing I feel my body relax in his hold when he sighs into my hair while hugging me._

_Sitting like this in his hold for a while in the candle lit room while he talks quietly to Sung Mai , I get up groggily with his help after he nods to him and allow him to lead me out of the room and down the hall then walking into a huge room with a double door when he pushes me lightly inside before himself I look at the huge bed in confusion when mika sits up and glares at me._

" _Oh great am I supposed to share a room with her tonight." I think to myself and seeing Jin pull a white silk sleeping gown from the back pack he bought today I watch as he says something to mika and watching her get out of bed quickly before walking up to Jin before bowing I watch as he hands her the night gown before she pulls me out of the room and to another room that is connected to her room._

_Looking at her when she glares at me while holding the night gown out to me I grab it and undress before putting it on sighing when I find that it only comes up to my thighs and folding the dress I was wearing I follow her back into the room then looking at the bed as she pulls me to the left side I lay down and put the dress down by the bed when she motions me to._

_Laying my head on the pillow while yawning as she climbs into bed next to me while still giving me some space I close my eyes trying to forget about the fucked up days I have had but feeling the bed dip in front of me as someone sits next to me I look up and blink in confusion when I see Jin and turning my head and looking at mika to see if this is perhaps normal when he says her name I find her already getting up before she walks around the bed to him._

_Watching her in confusion as she removes his shoes for him before he stands up I sit up when she begins removing his clothes for him like it is normal then looking around the room for the first time I realize that this is their room when I find a few pairs of men's boots and women's shoes against the wall , a mans robe and a women's robe hanging on a hook by the door , an open walk in closet filled with men's clothes and Jins armor that he was wearing and a painting of a baby sakura that is hanging over the fire place._

" _What the hell." I say quietly as I get up off of the bed slowly while watching them and looking at them both in complete and utter confusion as they both watch me I begin backing towards the door only to be stopped by Jin when he walks over and grabs me in only the cloth that he was wearing when we took a bath today._

" _What the hell let me go why would you bring me in here to sleep when this is yours and your wife's room." I say trying to pull away from him when he pulls me back to the bed and makes me lay down away from the edge and looking at mika in confusion when she only watches me and him when he lays next to me while holding my trembling form down with his legs and arms I try to pull out of his hold when she blows out the candles and covers us all up after he says something to her._

_Trying to move him away from me while looking at him in confusion and fear in the moon light as he leans over me stroking my cheek softly while watching me as mika lays next to me ,I try to figure just what the hell is going on in here with him since I don't understand why any man would bring another woman to his bed to sleep with him and his wife. _

_Hearing him begin to growl lowly like he had done in the cave last night I find my body relaxing as my eye lids get heavy and seeing him lower his face to mine I watch him tiredly when he brings his lips to mine in a soft kiss and finding my body too tired to even move let alone move him which mind you never works I close my eyes and lean into him when he pulls me into his arms after he lays down curling around me. _

_Waking sometime later to the bed moving erratically under me , I tiredly look next to me in confusion only to look harder while my vision adjusts when I see something I am not wanting to see._

" _Oh god." I gasp before getting out of bed and running to the door and out when I find Jin on top of mika while both pant as they make love and running down the hall in the moon light I begin to look for a dark space to hide in when I find myself lost and seeing a big statue that has a small hole on its side by the wall with about a foot of space under it I crawl in barely fitting through the tight space and lay down in a small ball on my side before wiping my eyes as tears begin falling._

" _I want to go home." I whisper to myself truly scared and lost for the first time in my life and looking through the hole towards the hall when I hear footsteps and angry voices I scoot back as far as I can when I see Jin and Sung Mai who are both wearing a robe and looking highly pissed as they argue while walking down the hall with a few guards then curling into a ball away from the opening and as far under the statue as I can go I close my tired eyes and sigh in relief quietly when they all pass me by without even a glance._

_Waking sometime later to the sound of people talking and walking up this hall I move up a little and look out and seeing some maids and guards moving about I lay my head on the marble under me and close my eyes but hearing Jins angry voice coming into this hall seconds later I look up in fear and watch as he walks with Sung Mai , some guards , and Sakura towards me. _

_Scooting back quietly when they stop in front of the statue while Jin who still appears to be pissed yells at the guards while motioning to the doors in the halls I watch in relief when he begins walking again but seeing Sakura stop and squat down at the opening where I had crawled into last night and look at me while smiling I lower my head onto the cool marble as tears fill my eyes knowing that I had been found. _

_Feeling her crawl in and rub my back lightly while rubbing my cheek before Jin calls to her I look at her in tears when she kisses my cheek before crawling out and to Jin who is now kneeling at the opening. _

_Scooting back and under the statue while laying my forehead on the marble again when he looks in and around I move as far back as I can and start crying because I want to go home and hearing him talk softly to Sakura I look up in fear when I feel a hand on mine but seeing Sakura next to the opening I look back down when she crawls inside and lays next to me before hugging my stomach._

_Hugging her back as more tears keep falling as I cry silently it isn't long before I calm my self down and looking at the hole where Jin is standing with Sung Mai , I watch as they seem to be discussing something and seeing Sung Mai point to a room to the left I see Jin shake his head no._

" _I wonder what they are talking about." I think to myself when it looks like they are arguing and seeing Jin look down at the hole while saying something to Sung Mai quietly I watch as everyone clears the hall when Sung Mai yells something at them after Jin turns and walks away._

_Looking at Sakura when Sung Mai calls her I let her go and watch her as she crawls out and seeing her walk away when he says something to her I watch him when he sighs before he sits next to the hole._

"_Shalimar." he says quietly as he watches me and looking at him I see him holding his hand out to me after pointing to the door next to my hiding place and shaking my head no I stay where I am._

" _Leave me alone." I say quietly and seeing him shake his head a little while keeping his eyes on me I look at him in confusion when he begins talking softly._

"_I don't understand you go away." I say before backing away from his hand when he reaches to my hand but seeing him get up and leave before coming back with a book of some kind I look at him in confusion when he sits back down and shows me a picture of a table before pointing at it._

" _I don't want to look at stupid pictures with you go away." I say pushing the book away from me but seeing him point to the table while saying something in his language I get an idea and grabbing the book from his hands I flip through the pages until I find a picture of a medieval looking pencil and showing him the picture of it I motion to the paper only for him to nod before getting up._

_Looking at the book while he is gone I look at the more modernized pencil when he comes back and hands it to me then finding blank page on the book I draw a picture of my town like I had done when I first met Jin._

" _Shalimar." I say pointing at my house and seeing him shake his head no I watch him flip through the pages in the book until he stops and lays the book down in front of me while touching the book lightly._

" _Shalimar , Sung Jin." he says and looking at the picture of a castle when he moves his hand I shake my head no before touching the castle._

" _Jin , mika , Sakura , Sung Mai , Nanami." I say looking at him and seeing him sigh I see him shake his head no again before grabbing my hand in his ._

" _Shalimar , Sung Jin ." he says pointing to the castle and shaking my head no hard I try to pull my hand back only for him to hold on to me._

" _Jin , mika ." I say and seeing him nod to me while pulling me out I try to get away from him when he pulls me to stand._

" _Jin , Shalimar" he says making me look at him and looking at him in confusion I shake my head no._

" _No Jin and mika no Shalimar." I say hoping that he understands the word no but seeing him shake his head no I look at him in confusion when he pulls me into the room that is next to the statue then looking around the room in confusion when I see what looks to be a normal bed room with the exception of some padded cuffs hanging from the ceiling by a chain that looks to be attached to a pulley , I look at him in question only for him to lead me to the bed. _

_Sitting down and looking around the room a little while he stands and looks at me I try to get rid of the creepy feeling that I am getting with this room and looking at the door when it opens I watch as Jin walks in and over to Sung Mai before talking to him._

_Looking down when Jin kneels down in front of me when he is done talking to him , I jump when he grabs my chin hard in his hand while saying something to me in a raised voice and trying to pull away from him in fear I go still when he growls at me like some dog. _

" _Let me go Jin I want to go home to my husband ." I say and seeing him look at me in anger when he turns my face to his I watch him in fear hoping that he isn't the type of man who hits women ._

" _No ..home no ..husband no go. Shalimar no husband Shalimar home understand." he says motioning to the room and to himself and looking at him in confusion since it just sounded like he said that this was my home I shake my head only for him to narrow his eyes at me._

" _No this isn't my home this is yours and mikas home let me go back to my home." I say grabbing his hand that is on my chin in mine since he is hurting me and seeing him shake his head no I try to pull out of his hold when he turns to Sung Mai before saying something and seeing Sung Mai nod at him I watch as he walks out of the room leaving me and Jin alone. _

_Looking at Jin in tears when he turns back to me I watch as his eyes soften a little while he sighs then burying my face in his chest after he pulls me into his lap on the ground and into a hug I feel him rub my back softly as he hold me in his arms but looking away from him some time later when he cups my face in both his hands making me look up at him, I try to move back when he lowers his face to mine._

" _Why are you doing this to me?" I ask quietly as he just watches me and feeling him lick my bottom lip lightly before pulling it in between his teeth softly I try to move away from him when he holds my face in front of his without moving his head away from mine._

_Trying to push him back ends like it usually does with him not moving so sighing and clinching my jaw in anger while he kisses my lips softly I close my eyes only to gasp and look at him again when he strokes my inner thigh softly with his hand and feeling his tongue in my mouth seconds later I can only watch him with wide eyes as he explores my mouth._

_Don't get me wrong this man is handsome beyond belief with a body that any male model would kill to have. _

_He is unbelievable thoughtful and caring towards me as well as strong and everyone bows to him his only problem is that he has a wife and cant seem to keep his hands to him self when he is near me but this is new in all the time that I have well known him he has never tried anything like this before. _

_Well yes we did cuddle sometimes at night when he was a dog still when everyone was sleeping well ok every night but only because he would bark to call me out but that was just him needing affection like any dog craves or at least I thought so._

_Maybe he is being serious about this being my home thing he did seem almost possessive over me before he brought me here but since he was a dog I didn't think anything of it. _

_There was also those nights when he would literally drag me to the river in the middle of the night and drop me in the water to bathe whenever I had sex with my husband I just thought that he didn't like the smell oh well it wasn't like I wasn't going to take a bath anyways on those nights I need my puppy back…. _

"_Shalimar." he says stroking my cheek lightly to get my attention since I seem to have spaced off and looking at him as he watches me I lean my head on his chest and close my eyes before he hugs me while laying his cheek on my head._

_Sitting in his arms like this for a while I open my eyes when he lifts me to the bed before laying me down and looking up at him when he sits next to me I watch him in confusion when he leans over me a little while watching me as he strokes my head before lowering his lips to mine again._

"_Mika." I say quietly to him only for him to stop and look at me then seeing him shake his head a little I watch him when he kisses me anyways while caressing my cheeks and forehead with his lips but hearing a knock on the door a few seconds later I try to move him only for him to say something without moving away from my face._

_Hearing the door open seconds later I watch through the corner of my eye as Nanami and Sung Mai come in and looking at Jin when he continues kissing me even while they are watching I begin to think that their is something wrong with this family when no one says anything ._

_Laying down under him without moving while watching him , I look at Nanami when she walks over to us and watching her lower her hand to Jins shoulder while saying something to him I watch as he kisses me one last time before sitting up and looking at her in question when she holds her hand out to me I grab it quickly and allow her to pull me to stand and hopefully away from him._

_Following her out of the room and down the hall after she helps me into a robe , I look around me when she walks me into a room with a bathing pool and looking at her when she motions me to remove my clothes I do so when I see her doing the same thing._

" _At least Jins not here to see me naked again he was always bathing with me even when I thought that he was only a bigger than normal dog." I say quietly as I pull the night gown over my head leaving me nude but looking in front of me in surprise when I see Jin and Sung Mai in front of me watching me I scream while covering myself as my nightgown falls to the ground._

_Seeing , Jin , Sung Mai and a now nude Nanami looking at me in what appears to be amusement I reach down to grab my nightgown only to be stopped by Jin when he pulls me into his arms and looking at him in anger when he looks at me chuckling I feel my anger and embarrassment rise._

" _Son of a bitch one of these days I am…" I only get out before he lowers his lips to mine but seeing Sung Mai and Nanami walking around me while looking at my body I turn and raise my hand to smack Sung Mai when he grabs my hips firmly in his hands while saying something only to look at Jin in anger when he stops me then seeing him turn to them and say something while smiling I watch in confusion when they both begin laughing._

_Dropping into the water when Jin pushes me towards the pool with Nanami I swim away from him and everyone else after he and Sung Mai get in after undressing also then swimming around while they talk quietly I look at Jin when he turns his attention to me._

" _Shalimar bath." he says holding his hand out to me as he and Sung Mai sit in the shallow end watching me and looking at him with narrowed eyes for him thinking that I want him to bathe me again I turn back around and swim under water after telling him to go to hell , but thinking better on it because he will come get me I come back up and go over to him only to see him already on his way over to get me then walking up to him with my head down as I look at my feet I stand where I am at his side when he pours shampoo in my hair._

_Raising my head a little so that I can look towards where Sung Mai and Nanami were sitting when I feel eyes on me I gasp and look back down quickly while coughing when I look past Jins middle only to see his dick hanging freely between his legs and feeling my face heat up as he pats my back I try to keep my head down when he pulls my face up._

" _Fuck at least I know why she keeps glaring at me who would want to lose a man when he looks like him he certainly is finely made." I think to myself avoiding his eyes while he searches my face as I admit to my self that he is hell of good looking with one hell of a body before hearing them all begin laughing when they see my red face and glaring at Jin in embarrassment I pinch the underside of his arm hard only for him to grab my hand in his while he looks down at me._

" _No Shalimar." he says when he tries to stop laughing while he looks at my red face then sighing I close my eyes and lower my head not in the mood to be made fun of but feeling him kiss my head before he gets back to my bath I lift my head a little and look at his face through my wet bangs while he is focused on washing me._

" _Yes he is at least he's cute too bad were both with someone else." I think to myself as I watch him quietly and seeing him look at me when he is done I look away from him blushing when he nuzzles my nose lightly before nodding to the water and moving away from him I go under water to rinse myself with out looking back._

_Looking around the room for a towel or robe when I am done I shake my head and sigh when I see Jins hanging by the door and looking at them to see what they are doing I look away from Jin blushing when I find him watching me but seeing him say something to Nanami while watching me I watch her nod to him before walking over to me then looking at her when she grabs my hand I look at her in confusion as she pulls me over to Jin._

_Looking at her when she hands me the shampoo and a rag while nodding to Jin I shrug and rub soap on the rag before handing it back to her but looking at her when she stops me and points to Jin while acting like she is washing him I look at her in confusion when she nods to me while pulling me in front of Jin._

" _Well she is obviously lost it why doesn't she have his wife wash him ." I think to myself as I try to hand her back the rag while shaking my head but seeing her back up a little while shaking her head no I turn to Jin and drop the rag and soap in his hand before turning to get out._

" _Its not like he hasn't ever seen me naked before anyways." I say quietly as I walk to the edge and jumping when I feel hands on my waist pulling me back seconds later I try to pull away from him when he turns me around and pulls me flush to his chest._

" _Oh god." I say when I realize just how we are standing when I feel my breasts smashed against his chest and feeling him lean into me more and towards Nanami I sigh in annoyance when he tries to hand me a bottle of shampoo after she hands it to him. _

_Looking at him and sighing when he makes me grab it I pour some in his hair hoping that maybe if I finish quickly he will let me go and rubbing the shampoo into his hair with my nails after he sits down I roll my eyes when he lays his head on my chest sighing after I kneel in front of him while I wash his long hair._

_Finishing his hair quickly I look over at Nanami when she hands me a soapy rag and looking at Jin when he lays back into the water after pulling me into his lap so that I don't move I stand with his help when he is done before he stands back up also._

_Watching his broad chest in complete fascination as I soap it up with the rag and my hand I watch his muscles contract at my touch as my hand glides over his skin smoothly but shaking my head I finish his upper body so that I don't get caught admiring him and kneeling with my eyes closed when I am done I go about washing his lower half before throwing the rag at Nanami so that she can do his privates when I am done. _

_Seeing him nod to me while stroking my back before moving me to sit next to himself I turn my head away from him but seeing Nanami say something to Jin while shaking her head as she turns mine back to him I glare at her when she kneels next to me and in front of Jin and begins washing him while talking to me quietly almost like she is showing me how to wash him._

_Looking at her like she lost her mind when she grabs my hand and puts some liquid soap in it I try to drop it and pull my hand back when she shakes her head no while pulling my hand to his penis and turning my face to hers in anger when she begins moving my hand over his skin slowly while talking to me I pull my hand back hard while falling back and get out of the water._

" _Man now I never am going to be able to look him in the eye again fuck and I liked them so much too." I think to my self as I grab the robe I had seen Jin wearing this morning and putting it on I walk out of the room and down the hall only to bump into mika._

_Seeing her looking at me in anger when she see's Jins robe around me I am about to walk around her only to stumble back a little when she hits me in the face but feeling someone grab me when I am about to beat the hell out of her I look behind me in anger only to see the man who tried to give me some food in the cave saying something to her._

_Pulling out of his hold and glaring at mika when he lets me go I walk around her and further down the hall but grabbing my cheek when I feel something warm dripping down it I feel myself growl like some fucking animal in anger when I find blood._

" _The stupid bitch had a ring on." I think to myself as I turn around to show her how a real woman hits but finding Sakura and an older woman behind me I calm my self down when she holds her arms out to me then picking her up I follow the woman to a room that I think belongs to Sakura._

_Sitting on the bed with Sakura on my lap as she hugs me I look at the woman when she hands me a wet rag and holding it to my cheek lightly I nod my thanks to her and rub Sakura's back when she looks at me sadly but seeing the door open a few minutes later I look up only to see Jin and Sung Mai walk in talking a little while looking at the book that Sung Mai showed me this morning then seeing mika walk in behind them I watch as she looks at her rings while smirking a little._

_Looking away from mika when she glares at me when she see's me in here, I clinch my hands in fists to calm myself down since I wont do anything in front of a little girl be she mine or not but watching as Jins gaze stray's to my cheek where I am still holding the rag when he see's me sitting on the bed with Sakura I watch him while doing nothing when he says something to me and looking at him since I don't understand him I watch him quietly as he walks up to me and pulls my hand down a little. _

_Seeing him looking at my cheek for about two seconds before he looks into my eyes in anger I stay there and look away from him as he says something to me but just looking down even though I know that he is asking me who hit me , I don't say anything since he may not believe me but seeing the guard that stopped me from hitting her in the hall walk in I watch him say something along with mikas name before bowing to Jin a little._

_Watching him say something to mika with out looking away from me and my cheek I watch him turn to her and yell something when she doesn't answer and watching her when she stops glaring at me to look at Jin who looks pissed I watch her hold up her hand that she hit me with and show him the rings while shaking a little then looking at him when he kneels down in front of us and to Sakura after turning away from mika calmly I watch him whisper something in her ear before she nods to him while smiling._

_Looking at him when he stands back up while saying something to Sung Mai I look at him in confusion when he turns to me and lowers his lips to my cheek then lifting my hand slowly to the cut when it starts tingling after he kisses me I smile and nod lightly to him when I find it healed._

" _Thank you Jin." I say quietly as he watches me and seeing him nod to me I watch him when he points to me then Sakura and then to the ground then nodding to him since it means that he wants me to stay in the room with Sakura I look down a little when he kisses me softly on the lips before walking out of the room pulling mika harshly behind himself as Sung Mai the guard and Sakura's nanny follow him._

_Spending the better part of the day in the room with Sakura surprisingly alone as we look at the book that Sung Mai left I look to the door when a maid comes in with another dress like the one that Jin bought me and allowing her to help me get dressed before putting my hair in a bun with a gold hair clip and some kind of oil that doesn't allow my hair to frizz I gather Sakura in my arms and follow her out of the room and down the hall. _

_Following her into a big set of double doors I am about to stop and walk back when I find myself in a big banquet hall filled with many people kneeling at a low table but walking forward when a guard grabs my arm lightly before pulling me towards the head of the table I sigh and try to keep my head down ._

_Seeing many eyes on me as we walk past the table I lower my head and look at my feet as he leads me to Jin who stands and takes Sakura from my arms before handing her to Nanami then sitting down in his spot with his help I look at my hands when I lay them in my lap after he sits behind me._

_Looking at him when he turns my face to his a few minutes later I watch him when he rubs my cheek on the spot that he healed lightly with his thumb before pulling the hair pins out of my hair and looking at him in question when he straitens my curly hair out and down my back I blush and look down when he lowers his lips to my cheek before kissing me softly. _

_Looking around the table through my bangs when he pulls me to lean back and into his chest I look at our hands and when he grabs mine in his while intertwining our fingers._

_Seeing three older men who look older than Sung Mai sitting next to us talking to Jin and Sung Mai I look up fully when one of them grab my hand in his when Jin lays it on the table in front of him and watching him look at my nails and my palm as I try to pull my hand back I look at him in question when he says something to me while tightening his hold on my hand._

" _Jin make him let me go ." I say quietly as I look back at Jin who is rubbing my stomach lightly and seeing him look at me with his soft gaze I watch as he shakes his head no while stroking the arm that the older man has before leaning his head to my shoulder._

" _Shh…." he says quietly when I turn back to the man holding my hand but finding him watching me in wonder I watch as he says something to Jin before Jin shakes his head no then watching the man say something to me in his language I lean back into Jins chest and lower my head since I don't understand._

_Feeling him let me go before Jin pulls my hand back into his I hold his other hand in my hand that is still in my lap when he kisses my knuckles from my other hand softly then looking around the table again as Jin , Sung Mai and the three older men talk while motioning to me occasionally I look to the old man in anger when he pulls a pencil thin chunk of my hair out from in between me and Jin before snipping it with his claws close to the scalp._

" _What the hell ." I say while smacking the hand that is holding onto my hair that he snipped off but looking at Jin in question when he pulls my hands back into my lap I watch him shake his head no while the old man does the same thing to him then watching him in question when he combines our hair I watch in amazement as he holds the end of our hair together before passing a glowing hand over it. _

"_Wow" I think to myself when the hair slowly turns into a shiny black chain with purple and blue streaks running through it and looking at the chain more closely when he hands it to Jin after he is done I watch as he nods to the old man lightly before handing it to me when he is done looking at it._

_Looking at the chain that was once mine and Jins hair I watch in amazement as the streaks seem to light up in an electric flare a few times before going back to normal then handing it back to Jin when I am done I look at a smiling Nanami in question after he puts the chain in his pocket._

_Looking down at our hands after getting annoyed with all the smiling and staring I sigh and sit quietly while Jin , Nanami , Sung Mai , and the older men talk but seeing a plate of food in front of me as the servers bring out the food I eat quietly when Jin hands me the chop sticks._

_Later that night after dinner , Jin takes me to a new room that is a few doors down from Sakura's and looking towards the open closet after seeing the dress he bought me and a few others hanging up I sit on the bed and watch at him in the orange glow of the fire light while he goes through a dresser then looking at him when he walks over to me holding a small blue night gown I grab his hand when he holds it out to me and stand up before sighing and looking away from him when he unties my dress I watch the flames dance while he undresses me._

_Sitting by the fireplace on a furry rug when I am dressed in a thigh length night gown I watch him as he pulls the blankets and sheets on the bed down a little before leaving the room then getting up I walk over to the window and look out at the beautiful garden that is out side. _

_Getting tired with seeing a few guards outside of the window keeping guard so that I don't escape I walk over to the bed and sit down while hugging my raised knees but hearing the door open about thirty minutes later I watch as Jin and walks back in carrying a few books with Sakura at his side._

"_Hi little one" I say smiling after hugging her when she runs over to me while holding her arms up and sitting her in my lap so that she gets comfortable after I pull her onto the bed I turn and look at Jin in question when I find him just watching us then looking at the books that he had in his hands when he lays them on the bed I look at him with a puzzled expression on my face. _

_Seeing him open one of the books after he sits next to me and Sakura I watch him as he points to a tree before looking at me and looking at him in question I see him tap the picture._

" _Tree." I say slowly while watching him in question and seeing him look at the book also I watch as he also says tree before saying something in his language then repeating what he said after he taps the paper again I see him smile a little while nodding._

_Doing this for about twenty minutes I smile and turn to Jin when I see a dog and a puppy on the page he turns to and touching his chest I see him nod._

"_Dog" I say and hearing him repeat it while nodding to me I repeat what he says when he translates for me then seeing him point to the puppy I smile and nod to him._

" _Puppy." I say looking at him and seeing his eyes widen a little as he looks at the paper I watch him look back at me smirking._

" _Puppy?" he says looking at me and nodding to him I see him shake his head a little while he chuckles then seeing him stroke sakura head softly so that she doesn't wake up I see him smile._

" _Puppy." he says again quietly and turning back to the book I lean on his chest and get comfortable before we get back to translating but after a about an hour I watch him close the book quietly before laying it on the table that is next to the bed then letting Sakura go when he gets off the bed and lifts her from my arms I watch as he walks out of the room with her head laying on his shoulder._

" _Well that wasn't so bad especially after the whole shower thing ." I think to myself as I lay down on my stomach on top of the blankets but looking at the door when it opens a few minutes later I watch as Jin walks in and closes the door behind himself then laying my head on the pillow watching him as he walks over to the bed and lays next to me wearing only the cloth to cover his privates after removing his robe I curl into his bare chest and sigh when he pulls me into his arms after covering us up. _

_Looking up at him as he holds me in his arms while stroking my back under my night gown I lean my head on his chest and lay my hand on his side when I feel him sigh but looking up at him when I get an idea I touch his ear softly while he looks up at me._

"_Ear" I say quietly before he touches mine while repeating what I said and nodding to him as he caresses my ear softly with his index finger I repeat what he says when he says it in his language and moving my fingers to his face I caress his nose while he watches me._

" _Nose" I say quietly then doing the repeating deal in both languages I smile a little when he brings his hand up to my mouth and caresses my lips with his thumb before saying lips in his language then repeating what he says I watch him when he kisses my softly on the lips before saying it in his language._

"_What the hell I might as well enjoy myself while I can it isn't every day that an unbelievably handsome man takes interest in me enough to kidnap me besides he had all the time that we were in my home to hurt me and he didn't but he did save me so what would it hurt allowing him his kisses." I think to my self as he kisses me again softly and closing my eyes as he pulls me tight to his chest I open my eyes and gasp when he caresses my stomach under the gown but feeling him begin exploring my mouth with his tongue seconds later I close my eyes and allow him his way._

_Laying my hand on his chest softly when he rolls me on my back while leaning over me carefully with out braking the kiss I raise my hand to his neck under his hair and hold him to me as he deepens the kiss even more and moving my tongue along with his with his coaxing I feel him groan when there is a knock at the door seconds later. _

_Watching him lean up a little while laying his forehead on mine panting I watch him turn to the door before saying something but turning his face to mine again before whoever it is that is at the door comes in I kiss him softly one last time quickly before turning to the door when it opens but feeling him turn my face back to his when I see Sung Mai and the older men who ate with us walk in I smile when he kisses me again without looking up._

_Hearing Sung Mai clear his throat softly after a few seconds I push Jin up a little and nod to the men at the door and seeing him turn to them without moving off of me I squirm under him laughing when he tickles my side but seeing Sung Mai smile a little when I try to move his hands away from me while laughing I watch when he says something to Jin that has him kissing me one last time before getting up._

_Watching as they talk quietly after he pulls on his robe I grab the book and curl around the pillow and look at the pictures that we have already gone over as they talk then seeing Jin nod to them after I look at them I watch as he looks at me after Sung Mai nods to me and watching Jin walk over to me with Sung Mai at his side I watch him in confusion when Sung Mai stands in front of me before grabbing the book after I hand it to him when he holds his hand out for it._

_Watching him turn the pages of the book until he reaches a certain page I look at him in confusion when he lays it down in front of me before touching the drawing I did of my house then looking at them unsure I look at Jin when he taps the page for me to say what it is._

"_Home" I say in his language while watching him and seeing Jin and Sung Mai shake their heads no I watch as Jin turns to the castle page before touching it._

"_Shalimar home" he says also in his language and looking at him in confusion I watch as he motions to himself and the room we are in while touching the page of the castle ._

"_Home ." he says again but sitting up while watching him I shake my head not too sure if he knows what he is saying because he keeps pointing to himself and watching him turn to another page that we went over that has a family on it I look at him in question._

" _Home ,family ." he says motioning to himself and to Sung Mai and looking at Sung Mai I lean my head to the side a little in question before turning back to jin._

" _Brother?" I ask in his language in question but seeing him shake his head no I watch as he points to the father of the picture._

" _Father" he says and looking at Sung Mai in confusion since he only looks a few years older than Jin I nod to him anyways and watch him turn back to the castle page of the book before touching it again._

" _Home." he says again and looking at him I nod a little because since he took me he might as well take care of me since he destroyed the portal then seeing him touch the page of the book again I nod again._

" _Home." I say quietly while watching him look at me in uncertainty and watching him turn to the page I had drawn of my house I watch him point to it and looking at him while he watches me I look at the page._

" _Well it isn't like I will be with my husband again when and if I get back not to mention the fact that he destroyed the portal." I think to myself while trying to keep the tears back when I think of never going back to my home but turning the page back to the castle I look down._

" _Home ." I say quietly and seeing Jin turn back to the page of my house I look at him in question before turning to the picture of the pencil and looking at Sung Mai I touch it before seeing him nod while reaching into his pocket then drawing a picture of two trees like I had seen them when we walked through I show it to Jin only to see him nod in understanding then ripping the page out and swinging my arm like he had done when he destroyed it I toss the paper into the fire before pointing to the bed._

" _Home." I say again before looking at him and seeing him nod to me I watch as he points to himself and his father._

" _Family." he says and nodding to him I lay down and turn around away from them all while hugging the pillow when I cant hold the tears back anymore ._

" _Family ,home , Jin , sleep." I say quietly while hoping that they all leave since my whole happy and calm mood was ruined but feeling the bed dip behind me I wipe my eyes when Jin leans over me while rubbing my back and only understanding the words family home and happy when he talks quietly to me I shrug and close my eyes before he turns me on my back then looking at him when he leans his face to mine I watch him._

" _Family , father , mother , Sakura , Jin." he says quietly while stroking my hair and nodding to him I feel him wipe my eyes when tears fall down my cheek but looking when he leans to my ear I smile a little._

" _Puppy." he says in English and hugging him I let him go after he kisses my cheek and looking at him in confusion when he pulls me up and out of the bed I watch Sung Mai when he holds a dress up to me and putting it on with his help when he wont give it to me to put on my self I look at Jin in question after he dresses ,when he pulls me out the door and down the hall next to himself and Sung Mai as the other men walk the other way . _

_Looking around the court yard when we walk out side I look at both men in confusion when they both transform into dogs and looking at them totally confused when they stare at me I watch Jin when he lowers his head to my chest with his eyes closed after his father says something to him but feeling my body tingle while my body begins glowing I close my eyes tight only to open them seconds later when Jin nuzzles my neck._

_Seeing him only a few heads taller than me when I look at him I look at my hands wide eyed when I see black fur covered paws instead of my hands and looking at Jin when he pushes me lightly with his nose to follow Sung Mai I begin walking slowly while adjusting to the change with him behind me. _

_Looking around me excitedly when we are away from the castle I watch Jin when he walks up farther until he is next to Sung Mai and begins talking then lifting my nose in the air when I smell something odd I look around me and watch as a bigger than normal rabbit runs in front of us and into the bushes then seeing Jin watching me as I look at the bush closely while we pass it I lower my nose and begin sniffing the part that the rabbit ran into._

"_Shalimar no come." he says watching me and nodding to him I trot to catch up with him so that I don't get too far behind them and watching his tail as it hangs behind him I turn my head and look at my tail to see what it looks like but not being able to control it so that I can see it I stop and look under me and at my tail only to find the hair on it long and wavy then walking quickly to catch up with Jin since I am a little behind I slow down when I am next to him and look at him in the moon light._

_Seeing a dirt road ahead of us a little while later I watch as some men on horse back ride by and seeing them bow to Jin and Sung Mai as they pass I follow behind them when they walk in the same direction as the men and into a town that comes into view._

_Looking at Jin when he changes us back I walk in between him and his father when he grabs my hand in his and looking around us as they lead me to a big building I hold onto Jins hand when I find the place full of men who are finely dressed like he and Sung Mai and women who are dressed in nice dresses like the one I am wearing ._

_Lowering my head when many of the women and men look at me when we pass them I allow Jin to help me kneel down when we get to a low table that is empty then looking behind me when I hear a splash I smile when I see a pond with koi in it and watching the fish when Jin and his father begin talking I look up quietly when three men Jin and his fathers age walk up._

_Standing with Jins help as the men bow to them I bow to them lightly with Jin and his father with Jins coaxing as he pushes my back lightly then sitting back down with Jin helps as the men all stare at me while still standing I watch them all sit down after jin motions them to before they all begin talking quietly._

_Sitting for about fifteen minutes quietly while looking at the fish I turn my head a little when I feel a tug on my hair and glaring at a man who is sitting at the table that is next to ours with three women when I find him with my hair still in his hand I pull it back and out of his hand before putting it in a braid over my shoulder then looking at Jin when I hear him say something about a hand or an arm I look back down at my lap when I find him glaring at the man who had my hair in his hand. _

_Looking at Jin when he grabs my hand in his before pulling it into his lap I sigh when I find him facing the men at our table again then leaning into him as he opens his arms for me I sit quietly and look around the room as everyone talks while he strokes my hand with his thumb._

_Leaving a little while later with Jin and his dad I watch as the man who was touching my hair back there walks up to Jin before we get out of town and seeing Jin look like he is getting angry as the man keeps talking to him I watch as his father says something to the man before pushing Jin towards me and walking in between father and son after Jin transforms me I keep my head down in confusion and slight fear when both Jin and his father growl and nip at my feet and back when I begin falling behind._

" _I wonder what happened back there that has both Jin and his father upset with me the only thing that I did back there was glare at that man when he touched my hair." I think to myself when Jin growls at me again for falling behind but stopping and looking at him in sadness since I wasn't trying to upset him I yelp in pain when Sung Mai bites me on the back to get me walking again. _

_Going into my room and closing the door behind myself when we get back to the castle I pull off my dress and lay down on the bed before covering up with the blankets then turning away from the door and rubbing my sore purple and blue back while wiping the tears from my eyes I cover my head when I hear the door open then feeling the bed dip next to me a few seconds later I curl in a ball when Jin pulls the covers back to get into bed with me._

_Jumping in slight pain when he touches my back lightly over the bruise I pull away from him when he tries to turn my face to his._

"_Shalimar." he says quietly while leaning over me and shaking my head a little as he caresses my hair I push his hand away from me._

" _I want to sleep Go away go to mika." I say in English hoping that he understands me but hearing him sigh as he lays next to me anyways I close my eyes and try bury my face in the pillow before he pulls me into his arms facing his chest and going limp in his hold when he pulls me into a hug since I wont be able to move him anyways I lay my cheek on his chest after closing my eyes when he sigh's quietly in my hair._

_Sighing and feeling my body relax when he begins growling like he has been doing at night to make me fall asleep I look up him and watch him as he seems to be lost in thought as he looks at the fire place while the fire dances then watching him look down at me I close my eyes when he kisses me softly on the lips after saying something quietly._

_Opening my eyes and gazing into his eyes as he looks at me while caressing my back when he moves back a little I bring my hand up and lay it on his broad chest before looking at my hand when I feel his muscles contract at my touch then moving it over his chest slowly while focusing on his movements I sigh when I feel my heart pull a little because even though I enjoy being with him , being in his arms and near him, he should be in bed with mika not me. _

" _This man isn't good for my health it wont be long before I fall for him and when I do it will hurt because he is mika's husband or boyfriend not mine. Maybe he is just being like this because he thinks that this is what he owes me after I helped him out of that cage ." I think to myself as he kisses me softly on the lips again after he lifts my chin and bringing my hand to the back of his neck I hold him to me lightly before deepening the kiss._

"_I might as well enjoy this while I can soon he will send me away after he is done with me or I will wake up and I don't think that I will ever find a man who will make me feel like he makes me feel he really is amazing if not a bit odd but that could just be because we don't speak the same language. I wish that he was my husband." I think to myself again before I feel tears fall down my eyes and looking away from him when he pulls back a little I hug myself to him when he pulls me into a tight hug._

" _Why do you have to be so kind to me I like you a lot and I want to be with you forever." I whisper into his chest as he continues holding me while stroking my stomach lightly and lifting my head up a little and looking at him as he looks at me I kiss him on the lips softly before laying my head back on his chest._

" _Sleep Shalimar no tears." he says in his language as he kisses my lips again and nodding to him I close my eyes when he begins growling softly to me so that I can sleep. _

"_Love you Jin." I say quietly as I drift off only to feel him hug me tighter after nuzzling my neck._

_Waking later to someone nuzzling my chin and stroking my head I open my eyes and after seeing Jin watching me I curl into his chest and sigh as he hugs me then laying like this for a while as he strokes my back softly I look towards the door when someone knocks then covering up good I lay my head on his chest when he says enter._

_Listening as he talks to Sung Mai quietly after he walks in I look up at Jin when he nods to his father and sitting up when he pulls me up after his father leaves I look at him in question when he walks over to the chair that is by the fireplace before pulling on his robe then standing up when he walks over to me with another that was in the closet I look at him when he helps me into it._

"_Come Shalimar bath." he says turning and walking to the door and nodding to him I walk up to him and follow him out of the room and to the pool room then smiling when I find it empty I undress before diving in._

_Swimming around for a while as Jin sits in the shallow end watching me quietly, I go over to him after he calls me and sit in his lap when he pulls me down onto his thighs then leaning back onto his chest quietly just listening to his heart beat after he hugs me to himself I look up through lazy eyes when the door opens and seeing Nanami ,mika ,Sakura ,and Sung Mai come in , I am about to move off of him only to stay on him when he wont let me go._

_Smiling at Sakura and hugging her when Nanami lowers her into my arms I watch as Sung Mai sits next to us with nanami in his lap then smiling a little and nodding at nanami when she smiles at me I turn and watch mika as she drops in the water also before swimming around and looking up at Jin I look at him in question when I find him talking to his father quietly while stroking my bare side instead of acknowledging his wife. _

" _Maybe I am wrong maybe she isn't his wife." I think to myself before looking back at her but finding her glaring at me I turn back to Jin._

" _Jin." I say quietly while I rub his arm lightly and seeing him look at me I nod to Sung Mai._

"_Father?" I ask quietly in his language and seeing him put all of his attention on me I look at nanami when he nods._

" _Mother?" I ask also in his language and seeing him nod again I look down at Sakura who has attached herself to me._

" _Puppy daughter." he says in English and his language while stroking her hair as she looks up at us and looking at him again I nod to Nanami._

" _Sakura ,Nanami daughter." I say before looking back at him and seeing him shake his head no I look at mika. _

" _No Jin daughter ." he says shaking his head again while turning my head back to him when he sees me looking at mika and nodding lightly to him I look back at mika who is watching us._

"_Mika?" I ask and seeing him look at me for a few seconds before looking at his dad I look at back at mika when he doesn't answer right away._

" _Um… wife" he says looking at me and looking at him in confusion I look back at her._

" _Why does he practically smother me with his presence and ignore her when she is his wife. Maybe he is looking to keep me as a , a concubine or something that would explain why he is always touching and kissing me and didn't wealthy people in the past have concubines and harems ." I think to myself as I look down and away from everyone while feeling more like shit than I have ever felt because the least he could have done is left me at home after I helped him out of that cage then feeling Jin lift my chin so that I am looking at him I watch as he seems at a loss for words for what ever he wants to say but pulling my chin out of his grip I grab the shampoo bottle before handing it to him. _

_Sitting in his lap quietly while he washes my hair I grab the bottle and wash Sakura's hair to keep my mind busy while he is busy on my hair and finishing her bath quickly when Jin finishes mine, I hold her in my arms and walk over to the deeper end and plugging her nose I take us both under water quickly rinsing her off along with myself then walking back over to nanami I hand a smiling Sakura to her before standing up for Jin so that he can finish my bath._

_Going under water to rinse myself when he is done I look over at mika who is sitting in the water next to Jin and hand her the rag and soap to wash him before getting out then putting on a robe as Jin calls me I walk out and back to my room with out turning back._

_Walking around the gardens that are connected to my room after I am dry and dressed I sigh and shake my head when I see two guards following me and walking by a pond that has a bridge path over it I lean on the railing and look at the fish as they swim under me but feeling some one pull me back and into a broad chest as they hug me from behind I stand where I am without turning already knowing that it is jin. _

" _I want to go back to my old home Jin." I say quietly in English while looking at the water but feeling his arms tighten around me I hear him sigh._

" _No here home Jin , Sakura family." he says in his language but shaking my head I turn to him a little._

" _No , no home and no family Jin and Sakura are mika family not mine I want my family I want my son I want my husband." I say in both languages as I pull out of his arms and turning away from him I run back to my room and lock the door behind me before dropping to the ground in tears. _

_Spending the better part of the day in the room alone I look to the door when someone knocks and repeating what Jin says when he is in here and someone knocks ,I watch as Sakura comes in quietly before closing the door behind herself then picking her up in my arms for a hug I smile when she kisses me on the cheek._

" _Hi puppy I missed you also." I say sitting her down on my lap while looking at her and hearing her talking a mile a minute about things that I don't understand I decide to take her to the garden to play with her for a while to tire her out since it is almost dark out then walking over to the pond with her in my arms I sit next to the water after standing her next to me and watch her as she points to the fish smiling. _

_Hearing a thumping noise from one of the balconies that are above the garden when I pull Sakura back and away from the water when she almost falls in while she points to a fish I look up only to see Jin and Sung Mai watching us closely as Sung Mai holds onto Jin's arm but letting go of her arm slowly after pulling her farther away from the water without looking away from them so that they don't think that I am trying to hurt her I watch Jin in confusion as he walks back into the room after nodding lightly to me._

_Spending about thirty more minutes sitting by the water after Sakura sits in my lap just watching the fish swim by with her I get board and coax her into playing a game of get the baby and chasing her around a tree while she laughs hard I grab her into my arms briefly before tossing her into the air only to catch her seconds later while I laugh then watching her get tired after a while of playing I pick her back up and cradle her tired form in my arms before turning to go back to my room but seeing the same man that had talked to Jin last night along with two more men in front of me I back away from them slowly ._

_Seeing my babysitters nowhere in sight as I look around me for them I begin to panic when they begin walking towards me while talking quietly to me but not understanding them while looking towards the doors that they are blocking I do the only thing that I can think to do when the man from last night reaches out to me ._

" _Jin ." I yell out while glancing quickly to the balcony where I saw him last and seeing movement on a balcony , I look up fully only to find him and his father both with liquor glasses in their hands ,looking down at me and watching as both men drop down in front of me like it is nothing after laying their glasses down on the railing I look down remembering how both men acted last night after they talked to this man before looking up in fear when an angry Jin grabs my arm. _

" _Go to your room now." he says in a hard voice while nodding to my door and nodding lightly to him as he turns me fully to face it, I not wanting to piss him off walk quickly to my room and lock the door behind me after I am inside. _

" _Great Jin wasn't happy." I think to myself as I lay Sakura on the bed and under the blankets then laying next to her I rub her back lightly while singing her a quiet lullaby as she falls asleep hugging me then laying quietly while the flames dance in the fire place I look to the door in fear when it opens quietly. _

_Watching Jin as he walks in quietly with an unreadable expression on his face I get out of bed and move away from Sakura incase he is feeling upset with me especially after the way he and his father acted last night and looking down when he walks up to me quietly I shy away from his hand in fear when he lifts it to my face but feeling him lay his hand on the back of my neck lightly I sigh in relief when he pulls me into a warm tight hug instead of hitting me. _

_Leaning into him when he pulls me into his lap after sitting on the bed against the head board I watch quietly as he strokes Sakura's hair as she sleeps and looking up at him when he raises my face to his I look down and lay my head on his chest after pulling my face from his grip then sitting like this for a while as he strokes my hair softly I am almost asleep when he lays us down under the blankets after undressing us._

"_Good night Jin." I say quietly as he hugs me to his chest and feeling him kiss my head as he rubs my back softly I sigh and hug his chest._

_Waking the next morning to a small hand touching my face softly I open my eyes and look at Sakura who is laying in front of me and looking behind me quietly at Jin who is hugging me from behind I turn back to sakura when I find him sleeping still but getting an idea I motion for her to be quiet while I carefully pull myself free of his arms and legs._

_Walking to the pool room after gathering mine and her clothes for the day I undress us both and wash us quickly then walking back to my room after we are done and dressed I sit on the floor rug in front of the fire place and brush out her hair. _

_Pulling all of her hair back into a French braid after I have all of the tangles out I hand her the brush and lower my head so that she can brush my hair out but hearing the bed shift after a few minutes I look up to the bed only to find Jin watching us as he lays on his side then pulling Sakura around me I nod to the bed and watch her as she runs over to him smiling. _

_Grabbing the brush and pulling it through my hair to get all the tangles out I pull it back into a French braid like I had done with Sakura and looking at the bed when I hear Sakura laugh I stand and put the brush down on a table._

"_Come here Shalimar ." he says quietly as he sits up and walking over to the bed I lean into him when he pulls me into his lap before hugging me then looking at Sakura when she drops herself into my lap laughing I wrap my arms around her while Jin leans us back onto the headboard._

_Sitting like this for a while in his arms as he strokes and rubs my stomach we all look up and to the door when someone knocks then hearing him say enter I watch as Sung Mai walks in before sitting on the chair that is next to the bed after nodding to us._

_Letting sakura go when she tries to get down I lean back and lay my head on Jins shoulder as he talks to his father after Sakura sits on his lap but feeling him nod behind me I sit on the bed and watch him when he stands up then looking at him when he begins talking to me in his language I nod when he says for me to stay in the room and looking at him when he leans down to me I look away from him when he kisses me on the forehead._

_Spending the better part of the day again in the room alone I look up when someone knocks on the door and saying enter I watch in confusion as three maids and Nanami walk in carrying some white clothes then following Nanami out of the room when she grabs my arm lightly I look around me once again in confusion when she takes me to the pool room where there are a few more maids waiting for us._

_Looking at Nanami when she says something to the maids I back away when two walk to me quickly but finding myself naked and in the water with them before I even have time to protest I look at them in confusion when they begin washing my hair with a lightly scented soap._

"_What the hell is going on why are maids bathing me when Jin always does it and what's more I already took a bath today." I think to myself as one of the maids scrub my skin until it turns red but feeling another pour water over me to rinse me I look at Nanami unsure when she leads me back to the room after I am done with my bath._

_Sitting on a stool when one of the maids in my room makes me I look at her in confusion when she begins rubbing some oil into my skin and sitting for about an hour in a light robe as they do my hair and makeup I look at Nanami when she has me stand when one of the maids walks over to me with the white clothes but grabbing the sleeve of the fabric when I see them open it for me I gasp when I find another hand stitched gown only this one makes the last one look like a child got away with her mothers needles._

_Admiring the gown in the mirror after they dress me in it I bend down and look at some of the shiny clear stones that are sewn into a design but looking at the stones with wide eyes when I realize that the stones are diamonds I look at Nanami when she steps up to me with a small box in her hands._

_Looking in the mirror when she attaches a white comb covered in diamonds to the bun in my hair I look to the side at what looks to be seven diamond cranes as they hang attached to the comb and looking at her in confusion when she puts matching earrings and a matching necklace on me also I look in the mirror again when she nods to the maids._

" _Why are they getting me all dressed up for?" I think to my self as Nanami leads me to the stool to sit down and looking at my dress while she gets dressed also I sigh._

" _Maybe it's a formal dinner Jin does have a thing with dressing me up like a china doll." I continue thinking when I see Nanami also wearing a nice dress only not white then looking to the door when someone knocks I stand with Nanamis help when four guards walk in before bowing then looking at the guards good I look at Nanami when I find them to be the guards that took me from my home._

_Seeing one of the guards nod while saying something to her I follow them all out into the hall when Nanami grabs my hand then walking down the hall as they all surround me and Nanami I sigh and look around me when they stop us at a big double door but seeing one of the maids that helped me get dressed running towards us carrying what looks to be a long veil I look at her with wide eyes when she clips it to the underside of my bun before bowing and leaving._

"_Oh god!" I breath out panicking when Nanami pulls the veil to cover my face and backing away from her and the guards I begin to panic more when two of the guards grab onto my arms so that I cant back up more and bringing my hands up while pulling away from the guards I try to pull the veil off of me._

" _Let me go ." I practically yell out as I try to pull away from them when they grab my hands behind my back and looking at Nanami in fear when she walks in front of me I try to pull away from her when she begins straitening out my gown and veil._

"_Nanami let me go I don't want this please make them let me go." I beg but seeing her only smile at me while talking quietly in her language to calm me down I stare ahead wide eyed when the door opens after she moves to my side._

"_Holy shit!" I think to my self while planting my feet on the ground when I see the big ball room full of men and women who are watching me as the guards pull me when they begin walking forward and seeing the people part as we walk through them I look down when I see Jin , the men who were at the place jin and his father took me to the other night, Sung Mai , two silver haired men ,and another dark haired man standing on a platform in front of me._

" _This isn't good . This isn't good. This isn't good." I chant quietly when the guards hand me off to one of the silver haired men and grabbing his arm in my hand when he wont let me go I dig my nails into his skin ._

" _Let me go." I growl out quietly while looking up at him as he looks down at me with gold eyes when he still wont let me go but feeling someone grab my hands from his arm I look up only to back up in fear when I find Sung Mai holding my wrists in his bigger hand then going still when he shakes his head at me I try to pull my hands from his grip anyways when they make me walk up on the platform and next to a kneeling Jin who is wearing a formal white robe._

" _I want to go home ,I want to go home ,I want to go home." I begin chanting quietly over and over again as Sung Mai and the silver haired man make me kneel on a cushion next to Jin and looking away from Jin when he turns to me I watch when an older demon walks in front of us._

" _Wait he cant marry me unless I say I do ." I think to myself as I try to calm my self down and feeling my heart calm down a little with that thought I stay kneeling at Jins side with the help of Sung Mai's hand on my shoulder as the old man begins talking and motioning to me and Jin but finding this ceremony different than any that I have ever seen I look up at Sung Mai and the silver haired man when they both pull me to stand while Jin does so on his own. _

_Watching Jin as he pulls the veil back from my face as Sung Mai holds me still with my hands at my sides I look at the old man in question when he brings a tray with three small tea cups over to us and watching him hold one of the cups up to Jins lips I watch him take a small sip before the old man holds it up to me and shaking my head while keeping my mouth closed I watch as he looks at Jin and Sung Mai in confusion._

"_Drink Shalimar." Jin says looking at me and shaking my head no I try to move back._

" _You cant do this mika is your wife I want to go back home." I say but watching him look at me I hear him growl._

" _Drink now." he says in English but seeing his eyes flash red before going back to purple I look down and drink from the cup in fear before the old man grabs another one and doing this three times total I look away from Jin when the other silver haired man hands him the necklace that the old man had made out of our hair before he puts it on my neck._

_Turning to face Jin as Sung Mai moves me I look at him in confusion when the old man pulls the shoulder on Jins robe off of him and feeling Sung Mai hold me tighter as the old man turns to me I can only stand there when he pulls the gown off of my shoulder as well before stepping back when Jin steps up to me._

"_No tears no cry." he says hugging me before he bends his head down to my shoulder and feeling him lick my neck where the neck meets the shoulder I gasp in pain when he bites down breaking the skin but feeling his teeth grow longer while he is biting me I am about to bite my lip in pain only to bite Jin hard when Sung Mai pushes my mouth onto his shoulder._

_Feeling my teeth also growing longer when they break the skin I clench my eyes when his blood floods into my mouth but feeling Sung Mai and the silver hared man hold my mouth on his neck so that I don't move when I try to pull back I begin gagging when I am forced to swallow as he drinks mine eagerly._

_Feeling him let me go after a few seconds before closing the bite mark I lift my teary face when he grips my chin and feeling him wipe my face with a wet cloth I try to pull away from him when he is done wiping my mouth then looking at him when he wont let my face go when he pulls me into his arms I stand where I am immobile when he kisses me softly on the lips only to hear many cheers echo around the room seconds later._

"_So much for saying I don't." I think to myself when he turns me around while wrapping his arm around my back and watching as everyone including mika bow to us I look down when he leads me out of the room and into the court yard._

_Sitting at his side at a short table for a while as the sun sets I look at him in anger when he pulls me up to dance in a crowd of people but being unable to pull back when he holds me to himself I lower my head and allow him to move me to the music. _

_Sitting back down after dancing for a while with Jin and Sung Mai I look up at Sung Mai and Nanami when they walk up to Jin and watching them talk to him for a few minutes I look at Nanami in confusion when she motions me to stand. _

_Looking at her with narrowed eyes without moving since the last time that I did as she asked, she got me married I turn and look away from her only to stand when Jin pulls me up then looking at her without moving when she reaches for my hand, I glare at Jin when he calls two guards over before passing me to them after kissing my head._

_Watching as both of the silver haired men Sung Mai and a few other men walk over to Jin I watch in annoyance when they all congratulate him while pouring him a drink and looking ahead of me when the guards lead me into the castle I sigh in relief when they turn me down the hall that has my room but looking around in confusion when they pass my door I look at Nanami when they lead me into the pool room._

_Getting undressed with the help of the maids that are waiting on us I gladly dive into the water and scrub the makeup from my face then standing still as they wash me I follow behind the guards when they lead me back down the hall when I am done and dressed in a robe but looking at Nanami in confusion when they lead me to the room that Sung Mai brought me into when I tried to hide under the statue I look around me when I find the room lighted with a blazing fire._

_Looking at a maid when she walk over quickly I roll my eyes when she pulls me to a stool to sit down and watching the mirror while she brushes out my hair I stand still when another dresses me in a short white thin robe when my hair is done then sitting on the bed with Nanamis help as everyone else leaves I sigh and walk over to the rug that is in front of the fire place when she leaves also._

" _Well that was fucked up how the hell am I going to get out of here there is something totally wrong with this family and with Jin he already has a wife why would he do this." I think to my self as I sit on the rug to watch the fire and hearing the door open about thirty minutes later I look to the door only to turn back around when I see Jin walking in wearing a different robe than the one he was wearing and his hair moist._

"_Great what does he want now." I think to myself when I hear him stop walking when he is by me and hugging my knees with my face down on my raised knees when he sits on the rug next to me I sigh in annoyance when he turns my face to his before leaning over me._

" _Go away." I say glaring at him and seeing him looking at me without moving I am about to turn away from him when he holds me in place so that I cant move._

" _Here your home. Jin ,Sakura , mother , father your family understand?" he says and trying to pull my face from his hold I shake my head in anger when he wont let me go._

" _Understand Shalimar?" he says and glaring at him I look at the wall behind him when he still wont let me go._

"_Go away you took me from my home and my family. You have mika why did you do this." I say already knowing that he wont understand me but needing to voice myself and looking at him when he leans his head to mine I sigh when he lowers his lips to mine for a soft kiss._

"_Understand ?" he says quietly almost pleading and nodding to him since I really cant do anything about any of this or leave I look at him in surprise when he pulls me into his arms before kissing me hard._

_Looking up at him when he pulls back a little I watch him as he looks down at me in the fire light and looking back at him when he lowers his lips to mine more softly I shutter when I feel him touch me like he has never done then closing my eyes and swallowing hard I grab the fur mat in my fist hard._

" _Either way he is going to have his way with you with the way he has been acting around you weather you want to or not and now as of that weird ceremony you belong to him like it or not so make it easy on yourself and give your self to him who knows you might even enjoy it ." a voice inside of me says and mildly agreeing with it since it is true because honestly who wouldn't want to be intimate with him ,I open my eyes and look at him as he watches me closely like he is waiting and nodding lightly to him I watch him in the fire light as he sighs before he kisses me again softly._

_Feeling him lay soft butterfly kisses on my mouth I gasp when he sucks my bottom lip into his mouth and not wasting any time he slowly begins exploring my mouth with his tongue and closing my eyes and melting into him he caresses my cheek with his thumb . _

_Putting my hand on the back of his neck and into his silky ebony hair I hold onto his neck as he begins to lower us onto the rug with me under himself and feeling him lay on top of me with one of his thighs in between my legs I moan softly as he begins to rub his thigh on my crotch._

_Opening my eyes when he slowly unties my robe I try to stay still when he bares me to his gaze in the fire light and looking at the fire as he begins to kiss his way down my neck I shiver as his hair trails behind him then looking at him as he slides his hand under the robe and down my arm lightly I pull my arm back and out of the robe with his help._

_Looking back to the fire when he begins licking and kissing my neck while moving down I gasp when he sucks my nipple into his mouth lightly and arching my back at the feeling of his hot and wet mouth on me I jump when he begins moving his hand across my stomach softly. _

_Feeling his hand pass softly under the fabric of the robe while he kisses and sucks lightly on the skin that he is revealing I look down at him when he pushes my other sleeve off of me and lifting myself lightly when he pulls the robe out from under me I gasp and drop back down on the mat when he lowers his head to my other breast before sucking hard on my nipple._

_Gasping hard when he scrapes his teeth lightly on my nipple as he pulls his head back I begin shuttering lightly when I feel his hand go down my stomach slowly while he drags his nails in his wake and feeling him reach my middle I jump and close my thighs when he caresses my neither lips before parting them._

" _Shh." he says moving his upper body back up mine and closing my eyes when he lowers his lips to mine softly I moan lightly when he begins rubbing the little hidden spot with the pad of his thumb making pleasure shoot through my insides then arching my back off the rug when he pushes two fingers into me after pushing my thighs apart more I grab his side with my hand carefully._

" _Oh god that feels good." I breath out when he pushes his fingers all the way into me and closing my eyes tight when more pleasure tickles my insides when he hits something inside of me I try to stay still when he begins moving his fingers inside of me at a slow rhythm._

_Hearing him whisper something into my neck that I don't understand I open my eyes and look at him and seeing him looking up at my face I see something that really amazes me he really is sexy and the way that his hair is falling over his shoulders and my chest as he stares at me makes me wonder just how a male like him came into being._

_Lifting my face a little I smile when he captures my lips in kiss and grabbing both of his sides when a tightening pleasure shoots through me I try to breath while clenching my eyes tight when it feels like the tightening snaps then closing my thighs while grinding my hips into his hand I arch my back with a soft cry when a wave of pleasure engulfs me._

_Feeling the trembling calm down after a few seconds as he leans over me watching me I open my eyes and look at him when he lifts me into his arms and laying my head on his chest while he walks over to the bed I sigh lightly when he kisses my head softly before laying me on the bed and watching him as he removes his robe slowly while watching me I allow my eyes to roam over his broad chest and wash board stomach._

" _Poor mika he did this to me and just her luck I don't share." I think to my self when he pulls one of my thighs open as he climbs onto the bed and watching him as he kneels in between my thighs I smile a little when he leans over me and kisses me on the lips while rubbing his long thick cock up and down my neither lips opening them._

" _Why didn't it look as big as it does now when ever I saw him naked before maybe I shouldn't do this it looks too big." I think to my self as I look down and looking back up at him when he lifts my chin I look at him in confusion when he grabs both my wrists in one of his bigger hands above my head while with the other he holds my hip down when he begins pushing into me._

"_Oh god too big was an understatement he was way to big." I think to my self as he pushes himself into me and looking at him when he lowers his face to mine while stopping before he is all the way in I look at him in confusion when he watches me but feeling him grab my hip hard in his hand I cry out in pain when he jerks his hips forward hard seating himself fully into me._

" _Get off Jin it hurts." I cry out as I try to pull my arms to me to push him off of me but finding my self immobile when he holds me tighter while leaning his face to mine I close my eyes crying when he kisses me softly on the cheek while nuzzling my chin._

" _Shh Shalimar no cry." he whispers into my hair while he kisses me softly on the face but feeling the pain fade after a few minutes I gasp and watch him when he pulls out slowly before pushing back in and feeling the pleasure rise when he picks a rhythm while leaning over me I watch his chest and arm muscles in fascination as they contract under his skin with his movements._

_Hearing him whisper something into my hair once again before he covers my body with his caging me under himself I moan in pleasure when he rocks his hips into me with long hard strokes then fisting my hands in the blankets at my sides I arch my neck and cry out softly in pleasure when he hits something inside of me that has my body trembling. _

_Feeling him groan over me while holding me to himself when he pushes me over the edge I clench my eyes tight enjoying the feeling and looking up at him when the feeling passes I close my eyes again when he kisses me then grabbing the blankets in my fists when he leans up a little while pulling my legs over his shoulders I cry out again in pleasure when he begins pounding into my wet pussy fast._

_Feeling myself climax once more while he continues pounding into me hard I can only hold onto the blankets and cry out in pleasure as he prolongs the feeling that he is giving me then feeling him lean back down while he lets my legs go I close my eyes tight when he begins jerking his hips into me while holding me tight as he finds his release also. _

"_Oh god." I whisper trying to catch my breath as he lays on top of me without moving but feeling him push himself into me as far as he can go while holding my hips in place I lay still when he begins swelling inside of me and just laying under him too tired to move I look up at him tiredly when he leans up a little just watching me._

" _Your mine now ." he says in English before kissing me softly and closing my eyes too tired to keep them open let alone argue about what he said I lay my head on his chest when he turns us around so that I am laying on top of him while we stay connected by his swollen member._

" _I'm tired Jin." I whisper yawning as he strokes my sweaty head and back softly but feeling him shake me a little when I am almost asleep I look at him in confusion when he shakes his head a little while looking at me._

" _No sleep ." he says making me look at him before kissing me softly and shaking my head no I allow my heavy head to lay on his shoulder while I close my eyes then hearing him say enter a few minutes later after getting off of the bed when he is able to pull out of me I stay where I am too tired to care at the moment who he called to but feeling the sound of a chain being pulled at the foot of the bed I look down with tired eyes and in confusion when I feel someone strapping the cuffs that were hanging on the ceiling to my ankles._

" _What the…" I say in confusion when I see Sung Mai at my feet tightening the cuffs but looking at Jin when he lifts me into his arms bridal style I grab his arm in fear when someone pulls on the chain making my feet go up towards the ceiling._

" _What are you doing let me go." I cry out as I reach for the cuffs but feeling Jin hold my wrists while kneeling on the ground as Sung Mai continues pulling the chain making the cuffs and my feet hang on the ceiling above their heads I begin crying when he lets me go to hang upside down._

" _Let me down please let me down." I say crying while reaching for the bed post as Sung Mai pulls the chain until my head hangs to his waist level and trying to reach up to the cuffs while I try to free my self I begin crying harder when Jin ties my hands behind my back with a cloth so that I cant free my self then watching both men stand in front of me as I can only hang there I turn my face away from Jin's touch when he kneels and strokes my cheek. _

"_Shh." he says while talking to me quietly but being scared and hanging upside down nude for no apparent reason I tune him out crying as I look around me in vain for a way out._

_Hanging like this for a few hours as Jin continues stroking my head while he and his father sit on the ground by me I close my eyes in exhaustion as my cries calm down to quiet whimpers then opening my tired eyes sometime later when someone knocks on the door I look around me in fear after Jin and Sung Mai get up when a man Jin's age walks in and up to them._

" _Get away from me." I scream out when he walks over to me after talking to Jin but seeing him raise one hand to my lower back and his other hand to my lower stomach I scream loud while crying not liking the fact that a strange man is touching me but seeing him jump back and away from me fast as Jin and Sung Mai walk over to me quickly I continue crying hard before the door opens revealing Nanami. _

_Seeing her look around the room before looking at me I watch her look at Jin and Sung Mai while shaking her head before saying something quietly to them as she walks over to me and feeling her stroke my hair softly before talking quietly to me after kneeling I close my eyes and try to calm my self down. _

_Opening my eyes when she stands up I begin crying again when the man walks over to me again but looking at Nanami when she kneels next to me while talking quietly I look up in fear when he lays his hands on my lower stomach and back again but trying to jerk my hands free when his hand begins to glow white on my stomach I gasp when I feel something like electricity flow into my stomach from his hands._

_Seeing him nod to Jin and Sung Mai when the glow turns blue after a few minutes I look around me in confusion and fear when Jin lifts me bridal style while Sung Mai lowers my legs then pulling out of Jins hold when he lays me on the bed and under the blankets I turn away from everyone crying softly and cover my head with the blanket hoping that everyone leaves the room._

_Hearing the door close quietly a few minutes later I sigh and rub my stomach where that stupid man touched me at but feeling the bed dip next to me I turn to Jin and growl in anger._

" _Get away from me go to mika I don't want you near me again there is something wrong with you all go away." I say grabbing a stone figurine that is on the table next to my bed and throwing it at him when he tries to touch me anyways I watch as he looks at me in surprise as he catches it._

"_Go away I hate it here I want to go home I hate you." I yell out with tears in my eyes but seeing him only watching me without moving I turn away from him and cover myself back up with the blanket after laying down then feeling him sit down behind me anyways I make to climb out of bed only to be pulled into his lap after he grabs me._

_Feeling him sigh into my hair as he hugs me I close my eyes and wipe my cheeks when I feel more tears falling but hearing him growl softly while he strokes my head and back I soon find myself yawning and going limp in his hold while he cradles me in his arms._

_Waking the next day to the sun shining in my face while someone strokes my hair softly I look up yawning and seeing Jin sitting above to me reading a scroll I am about to sit up and move my head off his thighs only to stay where I am when he wont let me up but closing my eyes I turn on my side facing him before he lowers the scroll and looks down at me ._

_Feeling him lay his hand on my stomach softly I lower my hand and pull his hand away from me but feeling him grab my hand in his softly I sigh when he lays his hand on my stomach and rubs me with his thumb anyways and laying on his thighs for a little while as he moves his hand up and to my head I look up at him when he grabs my chin and turns me to face himself._

"_I want to go home." I say quietly when he looks at me but seeing him shake his head a little I look past him when he sighs._

" _Here home ..here family no more fighting." he says rubbing my hair softly and looking away from him as he watches me , I look out the window but hearing someone knock on the door I watch as Jin sends them away instead of allowing them in._

_Looking at him when he lowers his forehead to mine I stare into his eyes that I adore so much as he watches me also._

"_I don't understand Jin I'm scared." I say quietly as he strokes my head but seeing him nod I wrap my arms around his neck when he pulls me into a hug then sitting like this for a while in his arms I am dozing when someone knocks on the door and hearing him talking quietly to Sung Mai while he strokes my head I curl against his side after he lays me on the bed and under the blankets._

_Waking sometime later to someone talking quietly while stroking my head I look up and after yawning I look at Jin in question when he lays his forehead on mine._

"_Stay here no run. " he says pointing to the bed as he kneels in front of me and nodding to him I sit up and watch him walk over to the in table before walking back over to me with a covered tray._

" _Where are you going Jin? " I ask quietly not sure if he will understand me when I see him wearing his armor and sword and seeing him sit next to me on the bed after placing the tray on my lap I watch as he points out side._

" _Jin… go away two days you stay here no run understand." he says stroking my hair and looking at him good I shake my head no while trying to move the tray._

" _No you cant leave me here I don't want to stay here can I go with you please." I say since I don't want to stay here alone without him and trying to get up when he shakes his head no I feel tears gather in my eyes. _

" _No you stay here with mother , father and Sakura no more talk ." he says stroking my cheek and lowering my head since he doesn't look like he is going to let me have my way I have no choice but to do as he says._

" _Understand koi." he says leaning down to my face and looking at him in confusion since I know that word I nod my head._

" _Koi." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me a little I look at a picture of some colorful carp when he points to it._

" _But koi is Japanese ." I say quietly and seeing him look at me in surprise I see him nod._

" _Japan." he says waving his hand around him and nodding to him I grab his hand when he stands up._

" _Don't leave me Jin." I say quietly only for him to sit down and hug me and looking at him when he kisses my head I feel him wipe my eyes._

" _Two days I go. You stay here take care of Sakura. Your mine now you run I find you and punish you understand." he says watching me after he grips my chin and nodding to him I allow him to kiss me on the lips before he moves back then looking down a little when he stands up I sigh and watch him when he walks out of the room._

_Putting my food aside I lay my head on the pillow but hearing the door open about an hour later I watch as Nanami walks in before pulling my blankets off._

" _Come bath." she says in her language and nodding to her I get out of bed and allow her to lead me out of the room and to the pool room but seeing Sung Mai and mika already in the water I turn around to go back out thinking that since Jin is gone no one can make me do anything I don't want to do only to stop when Sung Mai calls out to me._

" _Shalimar come bath." he says and shaking my head annoyed that I can understand him I keep walking only to look back when I hear the water move._

" _Jins gone you cant make me do anything." I say looking at Sung Mai when I find him out of the water and walking over to me but swatting at his hand when he reaches for the sash holding my robe closed I wince in pain when he grabs my upper arm hard._

" _Bath now no fight ." he says making me look at him and closing my eyes when I feel tears well up in my eyes I lower my hands before he undresses me._

" _Man this royally sucks." I think to my self when he walks me to the water before helping me in and looking around the pool after swimming for a while I am about to grab the soap only to stop when I see it behind Sung Mai but walking over to him anyways since it isn't like he hasn't seen me nude before I am about to grab the soap when he stands up while grabbing the shampoo bottle. _

_Backing away from him when he opens the bottle while walking up to me I find myself stopping in fear when he glares at me and standing still as he takes over Jins ritual of washing me I grab a robe and walk out of the room when he moves onto Nanami after I am clean._

_Laying on the bed a few hours later in the dark I look to the door when someone opens it without knocking and sitting up in the bed I watch in confusion as a few new guards walk in with mika before they pull me out of bed and down the hall while covering my mouth._

_Seeing the same man who was touching my hair and who was in the garden that day in the courtyard with a carriage , I watch in confusion and fear as he hands mika a bag of money after she hands him a scroll then watching him nod to the guards I try to pull away from them when they push me into the carriage._

"_Let me go you cant take me Jin will get angry let me…." I say in tears while I try to stay out before someone cover's my mouth and seeing Sakura in the window with her nanny watching while crying I cry out in fear when someone covers my mouth and nose with a cloth. _

" _Oh god my head what the hell happened." I say quietly as I sit up and looking around the candle lit room in confusion when I don't recognize it I rub my upper arm when it feels like something is on it and looking at my arm when I see a metal band on me I try to pry it off without success._

" _Where the hell did this come from." I say quietly as I turn my arm to look for a clasp but seeing none I get up and as I am about to walk to the door I stop and grab a sheet to wrap around myself when I find my self nude but looking around me in fear since I don't remember how I got here I begin to panic._

" _Jin." I call out only to get silence and walking over to the door I begin to panic more when I find myself locked in._

" _Jin." I yell out into the darkness and hearing footsteps as I try to open the door while calling out for the only person in this world that I feel safe with at the moment I back up and into a corner when the steps stop at the door before someone opens it._

_Seeing the man who grabbed my hair walk in instead of Jin or his father who mind you I would prefer right now ,I try to think of a way for me to get out of here and seeing him holding his hand out to me I stay where I am only to panic more when he appears out of nowhere and grabs me before pushing me onto the bed while removing my sheet._

" _Let me go Jin ,Jin." I scream out as he holds me down while he removes his clothes and realizing just what his plans are when he holds me down under himself while trying to spread my thighs I begin hitting him and scratching him as hard as I can._

" _Jin." I scream out when he begins to push into me but reaching my hand down to his balls I grab them in my claws only to hear him yell in pain and running to the door after I push him off of me I run down a hall and into a room hoping that no one saw me but seeing a desk with the scroll that mika gave to the man I grab it and look for a way out. _

_Running over to the window when I hear many footsteps coming my way I try to open it but hearing the door slam open I feel myself begin to change in fear and jumping out the window I run away from the place I was being held._

"_What do I do now." I think to myself as I keep running blindly and stopping after a while to rest I look around me in scared since I don't know where I am and looking at some trees that line a forest when I hear growling and shouting behind me I run into them hoping to hide. _

_Slowing down until I am trotting quietly through the trees ,I slow down even more when I see some shadows drifting around me and looking around me in fear I look around me and try to see the thing that is making the moving shadows. _

_Seeing nothing but the shadows when I stop I look up to find a path only to get scared when I find more shadows and looking around me quickly while my fear rises when I see the shadows more closer I begin walking away from the shouts that are behind me only to come up with nothing when I feel like I am going in circles._

" _Jin." I call out into the darkness hoping that he is close and looking around me when I don't hear anything I begin backing up when I see a big black shadow coming towards me quickly but seeing many shadows flying around me while I look around me in fear I turn around to go another way only to stop and look at a very strange looking man when he appears out of nowhere in front of me._

_Backing away from him when he walks towards me while looking like he wants to eat me I look around me in fear while bumping into the trees around me but seeing him begin to glow as he begins to transform I begin running away from him in terror when he turns into a big assed snake that could swallow me whole._

" _Jin." I scream out dodging the snake when he shoots towards me and turning the other way and running as fast as I can go I barely register when I run through a camp fire before I get tackled to the ground seconds later when the fire light is behind me. _

"_Ahh" I scream out in fear when the snake coils around me tight holding me to the ground and really freaking out now when he begins squeezing the air out of me I can only lay there in pain and fear when his head comes out of nowhere before his mouth opens. _

_Seeing a red streak come out of nowhere in front of me before the snake begins flopping and twisting around hard I take a deep breath of much needed air when he loosens his hold on me while going limp and looking in front of me tiredly and in fear when I see some blurry figures come into view I try to get up to run only to fall back down when the weight of the limp snake and my shaky legs force me to stay down._

_Seeing a blurry silver haired head and three dark heads walk up to me I try to focus on them and seeing them all holding weapons I close my eyes figuring that I am dead now only to feel the weight of the snake disappear then feeling one of them stroke my head softly while talking softly to me I feel my body change back of its own accord._

_Curling in a ball on my side as these people stand around me I look up when someone lays a cloth over me and looking up at the silver hared man when he picks me up in his arms bridal style I close my eyes and lay my head on his shoulder sighing as he makes his way towards the camp fire I had run past. _

_Waking the next day to the sun shining on my face and someone poking my cheek I grab the hand and pull the small body under the blankets with me._

" _Sleep Sakura." I say groggily as I hug her to my chest but opening my eyes when I feel her pulling away from me hard I let her go quickly when I see a head of orange hair instead of black._

" _Kagome." the small red head says and looking around me in fear I sit up while holding the sheet covering me to my bare chest and seeing two black hared women and a black hared man walk over to me I begin to back away only to look behind me in fear when I back into a strong pair of thighs._

" _Shh" one of the women says while kneeling down to me and looking at her while I hold the sheet around me tight I look at her in confusion when she begins talking to me in her language then looking away from her and her friends I reach out and grab the scroll that I had found last night in the room when I see it on the ground._

_Looking at the silver hared man when he reaches down to my hand I hold the scroll tight only to let it go when he grabs it softly while talking softly to me._

" _Where the hell am I now." I whisper as I look around me but seeing one of the women looking at me in confusion I lower my head and sigh._

" _You speak English?" she says with an accent while kneeling down in front of me and looking back up at her I nod lightly to her ._

" _Who are you." she asks as her friends all sit around us._

" _I'm Shalimar can you tell me where I am." I ask quietly as she watches me and seeing her turn to her friends I watch as she says something to them before turning back to me._

" _You are in edo." she says and looking around me again I sigh._

" _Would you happen to have a cellular on you or know where a pay phone or the police station is ?" I ask her and seeing her looking at me with wide eyes I watch as she says something to her friends before they all begin whispering to each other while backing away but getting annoyed and upset I stand up getting ready to walk away from them all only to stop when the silver haired man stops me by grabbing my arm._

" _What do you want and who do you work for." she says as they all stand while drawing their weapons and looking at them all in fear and anger I try to pull out of the silver mans hold. _

"_I work for no one let me go I only want to go back home." I say as I try to pull out of the silver mans hold but feeling him hold me tighter I sigh and look down._

" _Then how do you speak English." she says and rolling my eyes I look at her._

" _I am American and there is no crime in speaking English besides I also speak Spanish." I say looking at her and seeing her talk to her friends I look down._

" _How did you get here?" she says and looking back up I look around me._

" _I was in Mexico with my family and I helped what I had believed to be a bigger than normal dog I had found in trouble, in exchange he and his friends kidnapped me when they came for him changed me into this and forced me to go live with him and be his new play thing then last night a man went into my room with the dogs wife and stole me I only want to go home." I say looking down and hearing her telling her friends what I had said I turn back to her._

" _Look I only want to go back home and I wont bother you all again but please just point me in the direction of the police station and I will be on my way." I say but seeing her looking at me I see her point to a mat._

" _Sit down so we can talk ." she says and sighing I do as she asks and sit down._

" _Do you know how you got here to this time?" she says and sighing while rolling my eyes I stand and as I am about to walk away since she is obviously nuts she stops me._

" _Look I know that it sounds crazy but look around you if that dog stole you he must have transformed when he got you back here and in the future there are no demons you are five hundred years in the past." she says and sitting back down because she could be right I nod a little._

" _There were two trees on one of the farms then when they forced me through we were here." I say quietly and seeing her eyes widen I watch her tell her friends._

"_Do remember where that portal is if that demon took you through. Our future could be in trouble." she says watching me and looking around me at her friends I shake my head._

" _I don't know where I am or where to go. Since he brought me here I have been under tight guard and have only been out side one other time besides now but if it helps after I told him that I wanted to go back home he destroyed the portal so that I couldn't go back through." I say quietly and seeing her nod I watch as the silver man says something to her while showing her the scroll._

" _I know where a portal is but I will be honest with you so far only me and Inuyasha has been able to cross over to our time but it wont hurt to try. The only thing that we can do for you right now is take you to our village in the western lands it appears that some demon named Sung Jin yakusho sold you to a koji yeoh as a pleasure slave. In our village you will have your freedom would you like to come with us?" she says holding out the scroll to me and looking at her in confusion I shake my head._

"_Jin wouldn't do that to me he keeps me under close guard and he ,he wouldn't I saved him he told me to stay there he said that if I ran he would find me and that he would punish me." I say looking at her and seeing her shake her head I watch as she looks at me._

" _He is a demon and from the looks of his personal seal which mind you would never leave his person I would say that he is of noble blood or very wealthy. In this world he would be shamed if it got out that a woman saved him he probably took you to keep you quiet and since he realized that you couldn't speak the language he probably sold you. _

_That is probably why he told you not to run he probably knew that they would be coming for you. You also said that he had a wife didn't you he wouldn't shame his mate by keeping you around I am sorry that this is happening to you but if you stay here both demons will be coming for you this Jin for making sure that you get back to that demon and that demon because he bought you that cuff on your arm is proof only slaves have them and only a high Lord can remove it with their poison." she says and looking at her good I lower my head._

"_Look I will give you until we leave to make up your mind but we can not force you and you will be on your own after we leave I am afraid that no one else here speaks English." she says and nodding my head to her I pull my necklace off and into my hand before hanging it on a limb of a tree._

" _Ill go with you all if it's really ok." I say quietly before looking up after they are all packed and seeing her nod while she climbs on to Inuyasha back I look at her when she taps my shoulder._

"_This is Inuyasha he killed that snake last night. This is Sango she is a demon slayer . This is miroku he is a monk but don't let that fool you he is a holy man but he is also a very big pervert. This is shippo he is a fox demon kit and he is an orphan and in my care and this is kilala she is sangos fire cat." she says pointing to everyone and looking at the kitten in question as Sango holds it in her arms I watch as it jumps out of her arms before transforming then transforming also I run behind them all when they begin the journey to their village. _

_Feeling a foreign feeling of unimaginable fury and sadness along with a sharp pain in the shoulder that Jin bit on later during the night as we look for a place to camp , I drop to the ground in confusion and pain as my shoulder feels like it is burning and whining in pain as everyone stands around me in concern I look up in fear when a loud howl pierces the night._

"_Oh god what was that." I say looking around us scared and trying to stand as only the pain begins to ebb away I look at kagome when Inuyasha says something to her._

" _A demon has lost its mate and is mourning the loss we will be traveling through the night because the demon will be going on a rampage if it crosses our paths were as good as dead." she says and watching her look at me in concern I nod to her._

" _Are you ok?" she says and nodding to her I follow behind them when they begin traveling again._

_Spending about two months in their village confused and on edge since every once and a while I seem to be getting some foreign feelings that leave me oddly sad while kagome teaches me their language I go with kagome to a healer after I have been feeling sick but looking at the healer when she says that I am pregnant I do the only thing that I can think of when it comes to me that I am in a time that isn't my own and where being a female counts for shit , I am no longer human and that I am also pregnant I begin crying only to look around me when I feel a strange feeling of surprise._

" _What am I going to do." I say quietly as she rubs my back and feeling her lift my face I look at her through misty eyes._

" _Do you know who's it is?" she says and nodding to her I look back down._

" _The night before I was sold I allowed Jin to make love to me. Look I know that it was wrong but he would have taken me anyways. When ever I slept he was next to me when ever he was going to bathe he made me go with him so that he could bathe me too he was always kissing me and he was always there for me he also saved me before we came here. He dressed me like a queen and he treated me like a baby and after being constantly in his care I didn't think that it would matter besides when ever I told him to go to his wife he would never go" I say quietly and seeing her nod I watch her look at me._

" _Do you have feelings for him?" she asks and nodding to her I lower my head._

" _I do I love him." I say quietly and seeing her shake her head I watch her look at me sadly _

" _Humans marry he's a demon he had a mate and demons mate for life so no matter what, you were always to be second no better than a concubine." she says and nodding to her I look down while rubbing my shoulder since the pain never fully faded._

" _He told me that she was his wife maybe he got confused but it doesn't matter at least I will have a reason to stay here now." I say quietly and standing up I walk out of town and to the river to think as a wash of foreign feelings pass through me the main ones being determination and hope._

_Nine and a half months later and a few towns away ,I am cleaning up a table at an inn that I work at when kagome and Sango run in looking for me while panicking and looking at them in concern when I see my baby's sitters both here without him I walk over to them quickly._

" _Someone took the baby Shalimar we couldn't stop them and they said that if you wanted him back you would turn your self into koji yeoh in five days other wise you would never see him again." kagome says in tears while handing me a scroll and looking at it quietly I walk out of the restaurant in tears and to my home to collect my belongings so that I can go after my baby._

"_Shalimar wait Inuyasha is getting ready so that we can go he is going to take us to his brother for help. His brother is a high Lord and can overrule the fact that he bought you." kagome says and nodding since I really have no ideas about how to get him back, I walk behind her after I grab a few sets of clothes for me and my puppy Ki then pulling on my long cloak I transform and follow behind everyone as fast as we can go with out stops. _

_Walking into a courtyard about two and a half days later with my winter cloak covering me I stop and stand in between sango and kagome who are also wearing their cloaks as Inuyasha and miroku stand in front of us and seeing a lot of guards run out and surround us swords drawn ,I stand as still as I can when Inuyasha stops us from drawing our weapons then seeing a very familiar silver haired demon walk out of the castle and through the guards towards us I lower my head and sigh man of all the demons we went to it had to be one of the ones at the ceremony back when I was living with jin._

"_To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit little brother?" the demon that was at my wedding says as he stands in front of Inuyasha and seeing Inuyasha look around us I watch as he nods to the guards._

" _Paranoid much Sesshoumaru ." he says and watching this Sesshoumaru look around us all I watch as he looks strait at me._

" _There has been an assassination attempt on my life as well as the Lord of the northern lands brother at the time every one is paranoid. As far as I know you only have three others in your pack not including the kit and the cat who is this follower that you have brought into my home?" he says walking over to me after looking over us all and backing up a little when he stands in front of me with the tip of his sword on my neck I look at Inuyasha when he nods to me._

" _He wont hurt you mar remove your hood." he says using my nickname that he gave me and nodding to him I raise my hands slowly so that he can see that I am unarmed before pulling my hood back and raising my finger tip to the tip of his blade I push it down lightly as he stares at me in surprise. _

"_A demoness where did you find her at brother I was unaware that any demoness would accept your attentions." he says sheathing his sword and lifting my hands I pull my hood back on before walking backwards only to be stopped when Sesshoumaru grips my chin lightly._

" _Were friends you ass and we came here because she needs help and she needs you to remove her status as slave ." Inuyasha says and seeing him look at me good as he turns my face from side to side I make to pull back only to stop when his hold tightens on me._

" _What kind of help could a female with your looks possibly need from me and how did you become a slave." he says quietly while pulling my sleeve back and looking at my cuff and lowering my hands I look at him._

" _Something very important of mine was taken from me a few days ago from a demon named koji yeoh while I was working and in order to get it back he wants me to trade myself for it." I say handing the letter to him and the scroll that mika gave to the man who bought me and watching him as he reads them both I watch him look at me closely._

" _You belonged to these demons as a pleasure slave." he says holding up the scrolls while looking at me with surprised yet skeptical eyes and narrowing my eyes at him I growl._

" _I belong to no one non the less them I am no ones whore. I was sold to, to koji yeoh by someone who I trusted and who I thought cared for me and the other idiot is just upset because I ran away from him before he could have his way with me." I say and seeing him nod lightly to me I watch as he looks to the castle after he steps back from me. _

" _Old friend I had no idea that you participated in the selling of slaves especially one as beautiful as this one even you must agree that any demoness would be better than mika." he says and looking at the castle as well when I feel a feeling of outrage I look in anger and sadness when I see Jin and Sung Mai with the other silver haired demon that was holding me down at that stupid ceremony._

" _You are wrong Sesshoumaru I have sold no females the bitch is mistaken." Jin says watching me with narrowed eyes but since I have my hood on and my head down he cant see my face._

" _This bill of sale ,the slaves cuff and your seal says otherwise Jin it says that she was sold as a pleasure slave by you." Sesshoumaru says as Jin and Sung Mai walk down watching me in confusion and looking around me in fear as all of my friends surround me I watch as Sesshoumaru hands him both of the scrolls._

" _There has been a mistake woman I have sold no one for anything at any time , but if you desire your freedom you have it I don't know where this came from but I apologize for any harm you have come to." Jin says holding the scrolls out to me while bowing a little and looking at him in confusion after Inuyasha grabs them I find my eyes glued to Jins neck when I find the necklace that I left on the tree around his neck hanging in the air as he is bent over. _

" _What was taken from you? If you would like I will offer my services in retrieving it." he says taking a step forward as he waves his hands towards my friends and shaking my head a little as they part for him I look down and clench my hands at my sides confused then backing away when he walks up to me I look at him when he looks at me._

" _My , my …." I start out quietly while looking at him only to see his eyes widen a little when he hears my voice and looking at him good I back up more when he reaches for my cloak._

" _Don't." he says grabbing my arm as a feeling of desperation passes through me and lowering my head I feel tears fall from my eyes when he pulls my hood back but feeling him lift my chin a little so that I am looking at him I watch as he stares down at me in relief while pulling my hair free of its ties._

" _Do you understand my language now ? " he asks quietly as Sung Mai and everyone else surrounds us and looking at him as he continues to hold my chin I nod my head a little. _

" _Who sold you?" he says watching me as he moves his hand under my sleeve pulling it up my arm and looking at him in confusion as he looks at the cuff I shake my head a little._

" _You." I say trying to back away only for him to shake his head no while pulling the cuff off in anger after something purple from his nail drips onto it and looking around me in confusion while everyone stares as he destroys the cuff I try to pull back._

" _I went on patrol and left you in fathers care. When I came back you were gone and I found this on a tree in a place that smelled like your fear and blood who took you?" he says showing me the necklace he has on and looking at him in confusion I point to the scroll. _

" _The scroll said that you sold me to the demon that was in the garden that night I had called out to you. I watched as he handed your, your mate a bag of money after she and four guards pulled me from my room." I say quietly and seeing him shake his head I watch as he looks at me good without letting me go._

" _I brought you home with me for a reason Shalimar I would never repay your kindness to me with betrayal ." he says pulling me into his arms while he buries his face in my hair and looking down and away from him I pull back a little as more tears fall from my eyes._

" _Why do you cry my koi?" he asks as he makes me look up at him and handing him the scroll that that the man gave to kagome I watch as he reads it._

" _What did he take from you?" he asks me in question as he watches me and looking up at him eye to eye I feel myself sob. _

" _My puppy I was working and he took him from kagome and sango while he was in there care. He wants me in exchange for him he wants me to go to the forest that you found the necklace in ." I say as I try to stop crying and feeling him pull me into a tight hug I hug him back while I try to stop crying. _

" _How long ago." he asks quietly with his face in my neck and keeping my head down I wipe my eyes._

" _Almost three days ." I say quietly and feeling turn his head a little I watch as he looks at some guards and his father after nodding to me. _

" _Father you , general Akashi and captain Ryun are now her personal guards see to it that she is kept out of trouble and in the castle until I return and also father see to it that she is bathed and clothed and laid down to rest she has been traveling for days and reeks of exhaustion also see to it that her companions are rested as well ." he says passing me to Sung Mai and looking at him with wide eyes I try to pull out of Sung Mai's hold as I am drug towards the castle along with sango and kagome when the guards grab them. _

" _No Jin you cant do this I have to get my baby he'll hurt him if I don't go please don't do this." I say crying as Sung Mai makes me walk but seeing Jin transform along with a few guards and Sesshoumaru I drop my head in despair when they all leave without looking back then walking quietly at Sung Mai's side as he leads me with his hand on my back ,I look at sango and kagome when Sung Mai lets me go after he pulls me into a pool room. _

" _Undress." he says after the guards walk out and lowering my head I do as he says because I know that he will do it for me then walking into the water I watch as he looks at sango and kagome._

" _You both as well you may be human but that is no reason to stink." he says and looking at them I shake my head and nod to the water._

" _Just do it otherwise he will do it for you." I say quietly before I go under water and sitting next to sango and kagome when they are in the water I look up when sango leans over to me._

" _Why didn't you tell us?" she asks and looking at her in confusion I watch as she nods to Sung Mai. _

" _Tell you what sango?" I say looking at her._

" _That the demon that we thought sold you was the northern Lord." she says whispering and looking at her I shake my head._

" _I didn't speak your language or know the customs how was I supposed to know who he was besides you all read the scroll why didn't you tell me." I say quietly and seeing her shake her head I hear her sigh._

" _I didn't know the lords name I only knew him by his crest." she says and looking at her I shake my head a little in confusion._

" _What does his crest have to do with anything it was on the scroll." I say only for her to shake her head._

" _The crest on his brow only the high lords carry them and there are only four high lords." she says and nodding in understanding I look at Sung Mai when he moves in the water._

" _Come and bathe." he says to me and walking over to him with my head down I stand still while he washes me like he did before I was taken then getting out when kagome and sango are done washing them selves I put my arms through the sleeves of a robe that Sung Mai holds up to me and follow behind him to a room with sango and kagome next to me._

" _Stay in here and sleep I will return shortly." he says after dressing me in a silk kimono and making me lay on the bed and nodding lightly to him I watch him as he walks out the door._

" _Man you weren't exaggerating they really do treat you like a baby." sango says shaking her head and sitting up I nod._

" _Are you ready Shalimar." kagome says walking over to the door and nodding to her I pull my self out of the bed and walk over to the window._

" _Don't even bother with the door there are probably at least four guards out there to make sure that I don't escape." I say and watching her open the door anyways I watch as she walks back in._

" _Ok new plan there are four guards at the door and two guards every fifteen feet down the hall." she says shaking her head while walking to the window and nodding to her I open the window quietly and look out._

" _All right look there are no guards out here yet and if we leave through here we wont get far just the three of us on foot. Call to kilala so that she can take you both and I'll transform." I say looking at sango and seeing her nod to me I watch as she walks to the door and out quickly while we wait for her then looking at the door when it opens a few minutes later I watch as she walks in with kilala._

" _All right kagome get on we don't have time Shalimar's personal babysitter has sent more guards to the garden to watch the window can you clear the wall?" sango says before turning to me after kilala transforms and nodding to her as she and kagome climb onto the fire cat I drop out of the window while transforming before jumping over the wall then running towards the place that the stupid demon told me to go I don't get even one hundred feet from the castle before I am tackled to the ground by Sung Mai who is in his bigger than me dog form._

" _Return her to her room alone and see to it that she is kept under better guard should she disappear again it will be your head." Sung Mai says to his guards while transforming me back after moving off of me and trying to pull from his hold I wince in pain when he jerks me hard._

" _You cant do this to me he has my baby I wont leave him just because you and your son care not for what I want I wont lose my child over some delusional demons obsession I want my baby back let me go." I yell in tears as I try to pry his hand off of mine but seeing him look at me I watch as he loosens his grip on me but not enough that I can get away from him. _

" _Jin will bring the pup back to you we will not have you running around the lands in search of a thief who wronged you that is what you have jin for." he says wrapping his arm behind my back while forcing me to walk back to the castle and looking at him I shake my head._

"_But what if he doesn't find him what if the demon who stole him wont give him to him please let me go." I say while I try to pull out of his arms and walking into the castle while he forces me I watch him shake his head._

" _Jin will not return without his pup and the fool of a demon who dared to take the pup from you will not live past his meeting with him. Do not worry your self you will have your pup in your arms before morning." he says walking me into the room and looking at him good I look down and sigh since I have no choice but to do as he says until he leaves me alone again then sitting on the bed I look up at him._

" _How is Nanami and Sakura?" I ask quietly and seeing him sit next to me by the headboard I lay my head on his lap when he pulls me down._

" _Nanami is fine but Sakura is sad it appears that she wasn't just having a night terror the night that you were taken." he says stroking my hair and looking at the door I pull my feet onto the bed and get comfortable._

" _She was watching through her window and crying but they wouldn't let me go. I only grabbed the scroll that mika handed the demon before I escaped then I was attacked by a snake that tried to eat me and he would have if it wasn't for kagome and her friends." I say quietly and seeing him nod I look around the room._

" _Sleep and when you awaken you will be with your pup." he says and shaking my head no I look at him._

" _I'm not tired." I say before looking out the window when I feel another foreign feeling this time of anger and watching a maid walk in with a tray of tea I sit up and grab a cup when Sung Mai hands it to me then drinking it slowly I am only about half way through when I feel myself becoming tired after I feel a feeling of relief and looking at Sung Mai when he pulls me to lay my head on the pillow I close my eyes and sigh. _

_Waking up to the feeling of someone stroking my hair I open my eyes tiredly and allow my eyes to focus after yawning and seeing Jin sitting next to me reading a scroll as I lay curled around him I am about to push myself up only to look down at my hand when I lay it on a small soft body._

" _Oh god Ki." I whisper when I see my baby sleeping at my side and pulling him into my arms while I lean over him I look up at Jin when he strokes my hair._

" _Thank you Jin I was so worried about him." I say quietly after I look up and at him and seeing him nod to me while he strokes my hair softly I lay my head on his lap watching the baby sleep as he lays cradled in my arms._

" _Have you been well koi?" he asks me quietly after laying the scroll down and laying so that I am facing up I nod while watching him after he lays the baby on my chest._

" _I am now." I say quietly while looking at him and feeling him stroke my cheek I allow him to kiss me after he leans down then watching him lay his hand on the baby's back I watch as my babies father inspects his son._

" _What have you named him." he says quietly while looking at me as a feeling of content fills the room and smiling a little I look down at the baby._

" _Well after I had him we couldn't decide on a name but then one day after I got home from work I was giving him a bath when I remembered that well you are Sung Jin and your father is Sung Mai and since we had all been calling him Ki I decided to name him Sung Ki." I say stroking his back and seeing the baby begin to fuss a little in his sleep I pat his back a little to calm him down but feeling Jin lift my chin a little I look at him as he watches me._

" _You have named him well little one and he looks healthy I could not have been more proud of you." he says and smiling a little at him I raise my hand and cup his cheek lightly._

" _I am glad that you didn't sell me to that demon Jin , I missed you a lot." I say quietly and feeling him lift the baby from my chest carefully I watch as he lays him on the bed on the other side of himself before he pulls me up and onto his lap._

" _I missed you as well my little one and know this because I do not lie I would never sell you especially after all of the trouble I went through to bring you too my side here and It was no accident that you became pregnant with my heir after our mating. You are more than just a piece of property to me." he says hugging me with his face in my neck and hugging him back I lay my head on his chest while he strokes my back._

"_That's good I was sad for the longest time thinking that you didn't like me anymore after kagome told me that I had been sold . From the time that I found you all I have ever wanted was to be next to you I missed the dog that saved me from those men. When I am at my home it is always too quiet and lonely without you there to hold me I missed your arms." I say quietly and feeling him nod while he hugs me I nuzzle his neck._

" _That place that you have been staying at isn't your home your home is with me and our family I thought you understood that." he says pulling me back and looking at me and looking at him a little I nod._

" _I know Jin I haven't forgotten and I understand but before I came here things were different I didn't know then what I know now." I say quietly as I look at him while thinking that it isn't going to be pretty when me and my friends leave tomorrow because even if I love him I wont be with him if he is with mika even if he deserves better and seeing him nod a little I lean into him when he lowers his lips to mine while hugging me._

" _I missed you so much Jin." I say with complete honestly while looking at him and seeing him nod to me I bury my face into his neck and inhale deeply as he hugs me tight and wrapping my arms around his shoulders I hug him back as he leans us back on the headboard then sitting like this for a while in his arms we both look over at the baby when he begins to wake up._

" _He's hungry ." Jin says handing the baby to me when he begins fussing and leaning into his chest I open my robe style dress and bring the baby to my breast then sitting for a while with Jin stroking my back as the baby eats I look around me._

" _Why are you and your father here?" I ask and feeling him lift his hand to my chin I close my eyes when he lowers his lips to mine softly ._

" _We have been searching the lands for something of mine that had been stolen when I was patrolling. The western lands were the last lands on my list. We were on our way to the eastern providences today when you came to us." he says watching me and looking at him I nod a little._

" _Well we have been living in the eastern providences maybe we can help you find what you lost ." I say looking at him and seeing him shake his head no I look at him in confusion when he takes the necklace that was made of our hair off before putting it on my neck._

" _We were looking for you maybe I should have started my search here in the western lands instead of my lands maybe I could've brought you home before he was born ." he says and nodding lightly to him I lean into his chest and close my eyes before looking up at him._

" _Jin why did you take me from my home after I had found you." I ask quietly and seeing him look down at me I lean my face into his hand when he caresses my cheek. _

" _Did you know that I had been living in that cage for around six years before you let me out. You were the first person in that world that I had ever seen who cared more about someone else's safety before their own even after I disgraced my self by lowering my self to biting you like some common dog and I couldn't leave you to face those men on your own after all you had done for me. I had followed that human you shared your life with on a few occasions and some of the things that I had seen him do disgusted me he was an honor less human and you , you were someone who deserved better. ._

_The finial decision was made for me when I saw him accepting money in exchange for you they believed that if they had you in their hands that I would come for you and they were right because I would have and then it was then that I decided that you were mine. They had made plans to take you the night that we left and they were close they were in the front of the house at your window." he says and looking at him I sigh._

" _So that's why you always made me take a bath when ever I had …."_

" _Yes well as I said you were mine I may not have been able to do anything at that time but I fixed that with the old medicine man and it turned out beautifully if I do say so my self he certainly is skilled." he says rubbing his lips on my cheek and smiling at him I nod a little._

" _Well if it makes you feel any better I was planning on leaving him anyways before I found you I wont be with any male while he beds other females I just didn't know how at the time since I wanted to take you with me." I say kissing him as his lips move across mine and feeling him stroke my head I cuddle up to his chest yawning when he hugs me._

" _Get some sleep my little one you now have our pup in your arms." he says laying me down on the bed next to himself and nodding to him as he lays behind me I lay my head on his arm as he pulls me back and into his chest after covering us up with the blankets. _

" _God night Jin." I say quietly as he wraps him self around us and closing my eyes I pull the baby closer to my chest._

_Waking the next morning to the baby nuzzling my chest I move my dress aside and allow him to nurse and unwrapping him from the blanket that Jin has him wrapped in I look him over while he eats then reaching quietly and carefully for a cloth diaper and some clothes that is in my bag for him I dress him quickly when I am done._

" _I better get out of here quickly if Jin wakes up he will never let me leave." I think to myself as I stand up._

" _I'm sorry Jin but I cant go with you again I love you." I say quietly as I kiss him on the head before walking to the door and following my nose to sango and kagome's room I sigh in relief when I see them awake with Inuyasha and miroku with them._

" _Get up were leaving now." I say quietly as they all watch my arms in surprise and walking over to the window I turn around to everyone when no one moves._

" _Wake up we need to go." I say looking at them and seeing them all walk over to me I uncover the baby for them all to see._

" _When did you , how did you?" sango says in surprise as she pulls Ki from my arms and into her own then opening the window I shake my head._

" _His father brought him to me last night can we go now." I say and seeing kagome looking at me in concern I watch as she also looks at the baby._

" _How do you plan to escape Shalimar do you really think that his father will just let you walk out of here with him now that he knows about him?" Inuyasha says looking the baby over and looking at him hard I shake my head._

" _My son is mine and he will be going nowhere near Jin's home or mate I lost him once to a crazed demon and I wont lose him again just because his mate believes her self to be rich enough to sell people like property. I am leaving now with or without you all so stay if you all want." I say pulling Ki from sangos arms and looking at Inuyasha when he stops me from leaving I watch as he nods to everyone._

" _Alright guys were leaving sango carry the baby on kilala." he says pulling Ki from my arms and nodding to him I jump out the window while transforming as they take to the skies._

_A few hours later as we make our way home I see Inuyasha and everyone drop next to me while I feel some ones anger surge through me and looking at them good I look behind us when he stops me._

" _We have company Shalimar and none of it is happy." he says standing in front of me and transforming back I grab his arm and shake my head._

" _There here for me inu you don't need to protect me but if you will watch Ki please." I say looking at him and seeing him nod a little I watch as he walks over to sango before taking up guard in front of her and hearing a rustle in the trees in front of me I turn just in time to see Jin ,Sung Mai, Sesshoumaru and about twenty guards walk up all in dog form._

_Watching as they all walk around us all in a circle I turn to Jin when he transforms and steps up to me in anger._

" _What do you think you are doing I have not given you my leave to go." he says and stepping back a few steps from him I shake my head at my own cowardice and stand my ground._

" _I need the leave of no one to go home my Lord." I say and seeing his eyes narrow at me I look up at him when he steps up to me._

" _You belong to me Shalimar and what did I tell you do not deify me your home is with me and our family." he says grabbing my arm and grabbing his hand in mine I shake my head._

" _I am not deifying you Jin but I will not be taking my son anywhere near your home until I am assured that my sons and my own safety will not be at risk and until then I will be staying at the village I live in. Your mate obviously has the power to sell other beings no matter who they are and to be honest she can do all that she wants to me I care not what happens to me because I am big enough to take care of my self but I will not put my son in danger I didn't ask to be brought here or for this to happen but I will not put my son in unnecessary danger it is my job to see to his safety and I will not fail him again do not push me I will not give in to you this time." I say yanking my arm out of his hold and seeing him look down at me I look away from him._

" _You need not worry yourself over mika as soon as I return I will see to it that she is punished and dealt with accordingly but I will have you and my son at my side no matter what. I assure you that you have nothing to fear." he says and looking up at him I shake my head._

" _You don't understand your mate sold me and the demon that I was sold to tried to rape me if it wasn't for my friends you would have found me in the belly of a snake and I will not put my son in danger. If your mate sold me before and you just found out about it then what's to stop her from doing it again. _

_Look if you want you can see him anytime you want I wont keep him from you but I wont put him in danger you have to understand." I say grabbing Ki from sango and seeing Jin just watching me I watch as Sung Mai walks up to us also._

" _What do you know about mates Shalimar?" Sung Mai says and looking at him good I shake my head a little._

" _Well from what I have heard it is like a marriage only mating is for life no divorces. When two demons mate you become connected in a way that your very souls become one, you feel each other in a way that is beyond touch and if a demons mate dies their , their mark will fade." I say as I try to remember everything that I have heard and seeing him nod I look at him in confusion when he lays his hand on my shoulder before pulling the fabric down._

" _What is this." he says rubbing my shoulder lightly and looking at him in confusion I shrug since I don't know._

" _I don't know I think that Jin had had a little to much to drink that night and bit me." I say quietly and seeing him shake his head I watch as Jin walks up to me. _

" _That is my mating mark we are mates not me and mika ,mika was just an official concubine nothing more." Jin says and looking at him in confusion I shake my head a little while walking back a little._

" _But you said that she was your wife I thought that for a demon a wife was a mate." I say looking at his shoulder and seeing him shake his head no I look down._

" _Look Jin I am flattered that you would want me for a mate but right now my sons safety is my first priority he is the only thing that matters to me and if we were to go with you I cant guarantee his safety I wont lose him only after just getting him back I was lucky to have found you here when I did because you brought him back to me and I am lucky to have run past Inuyasha camp fire that night because he saved me but my luck wont always be here to get my son back or to save me and until mika is no longer in the picture I wont allow my son at your home or near her and I wont be in the picture even if we are mates." I say as I lift my hand to his cheek and seeing him shake his head I feel him grip my hands while Sung Mai grabs Ki from me before disappearing into a ball of light._

"_You are my mate and the pup is my heir I will not be leaving here with out you both Shalimar. I give you my word that you nor he will come to harm at our home so you will have to trust in me to protect you like you have always done." he says holding me to his chest tight as I try to get away from him when I begin panicking and looking at him when he lifts my chin I feel tears fill my eyes. _

" _You don't understand Jin what if …" _

" _It is you that doesn't understand Shalimar you are my mate you will not be leaving me not now and not ever." he says interrupting me while a white light engulfs us and looking at him wide eyed when it feels like we are moving quickly I close my eyes when he pulls me into a hug. _

" _No harm will befall you or our son you have my word." he says as the light begins to fade and looking around me in confusion when I see his castle in front of us I look at him after he nods to the guards before they close the main gates._

_Looking around me when I hear a big commotion to the left I watch as Sung Mai stands with the guards holding Ki while they all smile and coo as they all look at the baby and looking at them all when they bow to us after seeing us I watch when they all walk back to their posts after Jin nods to them._

_Seeing Sung Mai walk up to us after showing off the baby I make to grab Ki only to begin walking when Jin pulls me forward and to the castle but seeing Nanami and mika walk out of the castle doors I watch as Nanami runs up to Sung Mai while smiling when she see's the baby in his arms. _

" _Oh Mai he's absolutely adorable where did you get him at." she says as maids and more guards crowd around us to see the baby. _

" _He is Jins heir love his name is Sung Ki." he says stroking the babies cheek and seeing her eyes widen as she looks around herself smiling after Sung Mai lays Ki in her arms , I look at mika with narrowed eyes when I see her walking over to see him also._

" _Get her away from my son Jin." I say looking at him and seeing him nod to one of the guards I watch as he and one other grab mika by the arms._

" _See to it that mika is brought to her room and kept there under guard." Jin says nodding to the guards and seeing her eyes widen when she see's me I watch as she tries to pull out of their hold._

" _Jin my love you cant do this to me I have done nothing wrong." she says running up to Jin and backing up when he lets me go I watch when he back hands her to the ground._

" _So selling my mate as a slave is nothing mika you know the rules and don't think that you will be getting off with a warning this time general Akashi remove her." Jin says looking down at her as she holds her cheek and feeling Jin grab my arm again before he walks forward I look at Nanami in surprise when she hugs me tight._

" _By the gods Jin where did you find her the poor thing she must have been so lost and scared." she says letting me go and watching her turn her attention back to the baby when he begins to fuss I lay his head on my shoulder and pat his back when she hands him back to me. _

" _Come little one lets get you something to eat." Jin says guiding me into the main gates and looking around me for Sakura I look at Jin in question when I don't see her._

" _Where's Sakura." I say quietly and seeing him look around us also I watch him turn to Nanami._

" _Mother and Sakura?" he says and seeing her turn to us I see her nod to the hall. _

" _Still in her room with her nanny." she says and seeing him look to Sakura's door I watch him sigh before walking into the dinning hall._

" _Can I go see her?" I ask and seeing him look at me hard I look down._

" _I wont run Jin." I continue and seeing him nod to me I hand him Ki before walking down the hall and to Sakura's room then knocking on the door I smile at the nanny a little when she opens the door while looking at me in surprise._

" _Is Sakura here?" I ask and seeing her nod while stepping aside as she smiles I walk into the room and over to the bed quietly when I see Sakura sitting on it. _

" _Hello puppy." I say kneeling in front of the bed and seeing her look at me with wide eyes I hug her when she throws herself into my lap crying._

" _Don't cry Sakura what's wrong." I say hugging her while she hugs my waist and seeing her look at me with teary eyes I wipe her cheeks._

" _Mama go. Bad men take mama , mama no go mama stay with puppy." she says and looking down at this two year old I feel tears sting my eyes._

" _I'm not going anywhere again Sakura stop crying because I have a surprise for you." I say cupping her cheeks while nuzzling her nose and seeing her eyes brighten up while she wipes her cheeks I see her look around the room._

" _Its in the dining hall with grandma would you like to see what it is?" I say and seeing her nod while standing up I lift her into my arms before walking to the dining hall. _

_Walking into the dining hall with her in my arms I am almost to Jin when she begins pulling out of my arms and setting her on her feet I watch as she throws herself into Jin's legs smiling and walking over to them I watch as he kneels down and shows her the baby._

_Later that night after dinner I am looking around the castle while thinking of a place to work since Ki is in need of more diapers when I walk past Jin's study and stopping at the door I am about to knock when I hear them talking._

" _I say that we do to her what she does to others and being a pleasure slave is something fit for someone like her father. If I desire to live in peace with my mate it can not be done with her around and how will I be able to do my patrols with the fear of returning home with my mate or pup stolen away from me again. _

_What my mate told me holds truth she was lucky to have found me yesterday father I did not say anything to her but when I found the pup he was on a ship bound for other lands and if it wasn't for Inuyasha she would have been in the belly of that snake demon that was torn up in the clearing I will not lose her so soon after making her mine besides she already made it clear that she desires nothing to do with any male who is with other females and I understand her fear when I was being held captive in her lands I saw hundreds of men and women who smelled of diseases that come from being with more lovers than one." Jin says to his father and knocking on the door softly I walk in when Jin says enter then walking over to him when he holds his hand out to me I sit on the edge of his desk._

" _Did you need something of me little one?" he asks watching me as he leans back in his chair and looking around the room I nod._

" _Am I to stay here now I mean will I be going back to the village that I was living in?" I ask and seeing him look at me good I see him shake his head no._

" _You will not be returning to that village you will be staying here now with us." he says and looking at him I nod a little._

" _I left some things there that I will be needing is it possible to return for them?" I ask as he looks at me and seeing him nod a little I look at my hands when he grabs them in his._

" _What was left that you will be needing that we would have to make the journey?" he asks before I look back at him._

" _Ki's clothes ,toys ,and diapers my clothes and some money I had saved up I will also need to find a place here to work babies need a lot of things and I will need money to get it." I say quietly and seeing him watching me in surprise I look up at him when he pulls me into his lap._

" _All of these things the clothes and toys and diapers that you have mentioned are being replaced as we speak. About the work place I will inform you now so that there are no misunderstandings or fights later you will not be working again at all and anytime you are in need of anything you will come to me and I will see to it that you receive it. _

_The mate to a high Lord does not do menial work do you understand?" he says and looking at him good I shake my head a little and look down._

" _I cant do that how do you expect me to ask you for money when I am capable of working to make it my self what ever you have is yours and I wouldn't feel right asking for it. I was doing fine when I was cleaning off the tables at the restaurant that I was working at before and after I had Ki I was also working before I found you in my time." I say quietly and seeing him shake his head I sigh when he rubs my back. _

"_I don't think that you understand child as the mate to a high Lord your only job will be to see to the needs of your Lord and castle. Ladies of your status do not work that is something you must adjust to it just isn't done. _

_Tell me how would it look for the subjects to their Lord if his mate were to be seen working like a common scullery maid cleaning tables your mate would surely lose his title and be over thrown." Sung Mai says after taking a drink of something from a glass cup and looking down I shake my head because I never thought of that then nodding a little I lean back onto Jin's chest and sigh._

" _Then what am I supposed to do I am not used to not working?" I say quietly and feeling him hug me I lean my head to the side a little when he nuzzles me._

"_You will adjust that is all one in your situation can do but do not think of it as a bad or empty adjustment as the lady of the castle you will have your hands full when you take over your responsibilities of the castle we will see then if you will still desire to work." Jin says and nodding lightly I smile a little when he kisses my temple. _

" _If you say so Jin I am going to go feed Ki and put him to bed and tuck Sakura in when I am done good night." I say standing up and seeing him nod I blush a little when he grabs my hand lightly before kissing my knuckles then walking over to the door I walk out and to Sakura's room where both kids are._

_Getting my robe to bathe after I am done putting both kids to bed I bathe quickly and walk to my room to get dressed and putting on a short night gown I lay down in my bed and cover up._

_Watching the fire dance some time later I look towards the door when it opens and watching Jin who is wearing a robe walk in holding a few scrolls I look at him in question when I feel a soft feeling of happiness when he looks at me in the bed and looking at him in surprise I sit up._

" _It was you all this time it was you." I say when I realize that the foreign feeling that I have been feeling has been from him and seeing him look at me in confusion I watch as he comes over and sits on the bed next to me after laying his scrolls on his desk that he had moved into my room._

" _What do you mean?" he asks as he strokes my hair and looking at him I nod to him._

" _These , these feelings that I have been feeling they aren't mine their yours." I say looking at him as he unties my hair and seeing him nod to me I watch him as he strokes my hair._

" _As mates we are able to feel each other beyond touch that is one of the ways that I knew to look for you after I had found the snake when you were taken from me the other was my mating mark it did not fade." he says leaning his head down to my shoulder before kissing my mating mark and looking at him when he sits back up I rub his mating mark lightly with my finger._

" _Then was it you that made my shoulder burn the day after I was taken. We heard a dog howl before my shoulder started to burn." I ask and seeing him shrug which mind you is odd since he isn't the type to shrug, I look at his hand when he lays it on my chest over my heart._

" _What did you feel at the time?" he asks and looking down when I try to remember I look back at him when he lifts my chin._

" _Anger and sadness you were sad why?" I ask quietly while looking at him and feeling him stroke my cheek I watch him lean closer to me._

" _I had lost my mate why wouldn't I be sad." he says quietly while watching me and looking at him good I lean into him and lay my head on his shoulder as he runs his fingers through my hair._

" _I was sad too I thought that you didn't want me here with you anymore I didn't want to lose you. Since the day I found you you've always been there for me and then you were gone and I was alone with only the knowledge that I had been sold like some animal . I don't want to be alone again Jin. " I say quietly while he strokes my hair and feeling him kiss my head I wrap my arms around his waist._

" _And you wont my little one I will allow no one to take you away from me again." he says leaning into me while pushing me to lay down under himself while covering us both up and grabbing his arm with one hand when he begins leaving soft butterfly kisses on my lips I close my eyes and lay my other hand on his cheek when he pushes his tongue past my lips then joining his tongue when he begins stroking mine I moan quietly when he rubs his knee against my crotch. _

_Feeling my self getting wet with need as he lowers his hand in between us I arch my neck in pleasure when he moves his mouth to my mating mark and bites it lightly then feeling him pull at the ties to my night gown I lift myself up a little when he pulls it off._

" _You were sorely missed my mate." he says looking down at my now nude body and pulling the ties to his robe wanting to be one with him once again I caress his broad muscled chest as he pulls it off before tossing it to the floor then pulling his head down to mine I kiss him softly as he settles himself over me. _

_Gripping his sides as he begins to push his hard cock into my waiting entrance I gasp and moan into his mouth when he pushes himself into me to the hilt and arching my back when he begins pumping into me with hard long strokes as he covers my body with his own I cry out softly as I bury my face into his neck while he holds onto me tightly._

" _Oh god, oh god." I say quietly as he makes slow love to me and feeling him push me over the edge over and over again as he kisses and bites my neck and shoulder softly I close my eyes tight but feeling him stroke my cheek softly I look up and into his eyes that I have come to love as he watches me. _

_Bringing my hand up to his chest while he watches me I watch him shiver lightly at my touch and feeling him lower his forehead to mine I gaze into his eyes as he wraps his arms around me. _

_Kissing him softly on the lips while he caresses his lips on mine I watch as he closes his eyes tight while he groans quietly when I clench my muscles around his hard cock and looking at him smirking when he looks down at me I grip his arms tight and cry out in rapture as tears fall from my eyes when he slams his cock into me hard over and over then feeling his hips begin jerking while he grinds his pelvis into me I hear him groan into my hair as he also finds his release._

" _I love you Jin." I whisper tiredly into his chest after he turns us over so that I am laying on top of him and feeling him hug me tightly while he buries his face in my neck I feel him nod while he strokes my hair._

" _And I you my little one." he says kissing my neck and closing my eyes as he strokes my back I fall into a peaceful sleep._

_Reading a scroll on a few big pillows by the window while sitting in a small room that Jin had made special for me that is connected to his study a few weeks later while Jin sits at his desk reading I look at the door when someone knocks and seeing general Akashi walk in after Jin says enter I watch as he bows to Jin._

" _My Lord , Lord Dachi and his family are here and request an audience with you. From the looks of it they plan on staying a while." he says and seeing Jin stand I watch as he nods to him after growling in annoyance._

" _Very well retrieve them I will receive them here and have tea brought here as well." he says and seeing the guard nod to him as he turns to me I watch as Akashi walks out._

" _My love I apologize but I will be assigning you a personal guard while our new visitors are here so unless I am at your side you will not be alone." he says helping me up after he walks into the room and looking at him I nod._

" _As you wish my mate I trust you." I say caressing his cheek and watching him lean into my touch I smile a little when he lowers his head and kisses me softly on the lips then nuzzling his chest a little when he pulls me into his arms in a hug I sigh in content when he lays his cheek on my head. _

" _Is something wrong with your guests Jin?" I ask while looking up at him as he runs his fingers through my hair and hearing him sigh I smile as he nuzzles my nose. _

" _Our guests my love and everything they are arrogant, dense and have a addiction to the beauty of the opposite sex and since you are the most exotic beauty in the land and might I mention mine I wont be giving them a chance to slither their way around your skirts." he says and looking at him good in a mixture of awe at the compliment and confusion at the rest I look down._

" _Do you not trust me around your friends Jin?" I ask quietly and feeling him lift my chin I feel him kiss me softly as he hugs me._

" _My trust in you is unconditional and absolute my love it is them that I do not trust they do not know the meaning of the word no and I will not allow anyone to take what is only mine to take." he says and nodding to him I hug him tight and sit back down on the cushions after he lets me go and walks back to his desk then looking up when there is another knock at the door I watch as Akashi and Sung Mai walks in with about eight demons and demonesses. _

" _Jin its been a long time how have you been?" the eldest demon who looks about Sung Mai's age says after they all bow to him and seeing Jin nod to him as Sung Mai hands him a scroll while looking at him with a serious look on his face I look back down at my scroll when I see two demons looking at me after bumping the demon who is next to them._

" _I've been well Dachi tell me what brings you all here?" he says motioning them to the small table after he walks around his desk while reading the scroll and hearing them all sit down as Jin turns to the door I watch as a maid comes in carrying a tray._

" _Nothing much ai has expressed many times now that she desires to visit your home and family so here we are." he says as a demoness smiles shyly at Jin and seeing Jin and Sung Mai nod to him after Jin puts the scroll away I watch as Dachi turns to a demoness that is with him._

" _I am unsure if you've met before but this is my mate ziyi we have been mates for six summers can you believe that this beauty chose me after just two meetings." he says and seeing the plain demoness bow to them I watch as they nod to her._

" _My lady it's a pleasure to meet you." Jin says before he walks over to my room after Sung Mai nods to it and looking at him in confusion when he closes the door softly I get up and walk out the other door and go to my room. _

_Spending the rest of the day alone in my room I am looking over the balcony at the gardens in the setting sun when I see Jin walking with ai but looking in confusion when I see her attach herself to his arm as they walk I turn around and go to my bed and lay down._

_Waking the next morning alone to the sun shining in my face I get up and after getting dressed I am about to walk to the dining hall only to stop when Jin hugs me when I am in the hall and looking at him quietly I smile a little when he kisses me._

" _Come my love I don't like the way that Dachi's sons were looking at you yesterday so I want you to eat in our rooms today." he says leading me back to my room and nodding to him in slight confusion when he sits me on the edge of the bed I watch as he walks over to his desk._

" _Will you be joining me Jin?" I ask quietly and seeing him look at me I look down when he shakes his head no._

" _Not today my love as Lord I must be present at all meals." he says and nodding I watch as he walks out of the room after kissing my head then spending the morning in the family wing of the castle I am about to walk out of the double doors and into the main part of the castle only to stop when a guard steps in front of me. _

" _I am sorry my lady but by orders of your Lord mate you are confined to the family wing of the castle for your own safety." he says before closing the doors on me and looking at the doors in confusion I walk back to my room._

_Spending the better part of two weeks confined to the family wing only seeing Jin in the mornings and sometimes in the evenings I am sitting on the bed watching Jin get dressed while thinking about how much I have seen him spending time with ai while I am confined to this wing by myself and watching him turn to me when he is dressed I turn away from him when he leans down to kiss me._

" _What troubles you my love?" he asks me quietly as he sits down next to me and looking at him I nod to the door._

" _You should go Jin I am sure that your guests need the presence of the Lord of the castle to get through their day." I say quietly before standing up, and walking to the door I walk out to bathe alone like I have been doing everything since his guests arrived._

_Going through the day alone like always I am looking at the gardens from my balcony in the evening when I see Jin and ai walk under me and watching as ai stops him with her hand on his arm I watch in disbelief as she kisses him but feeling tears fill my eyes as it feels like my heart is breaking when he deepens the kiss I turn away from them with tears falling down my cheeks when he turns to me with a surprised look on his face._

" _I knew it I should have went back to the future after I had Ki at least now I know why I have been confined to this part of the castle." I say to myself in anger as I walk to my closet and grabbing my cloak and my gold and diamond hair clips out of their boxes as I wipe my cheeks and eyes ,I make my way to Ki's room then picking him up into my arms carefully as not to wake him , I am walking out the door and into the halls when Jin walks in._

" _Where are you going my love?" he asks me quietly as he stands in front of the doors with Sung Mai and shaking my head I look out the window._

" _I doubt that it matters to you Jin go back to ai I now see why I have been confined to this wing all alone for these past few weeks." I say walking towards the window slowly as I shake my head._

" _You misunderstand my intentions Shalimar come back to the room with us and we will explain everything to you." he says reaching out to my arm and feeling myself growl at him in anger I watch as he pulls back a little._

" _I misunderstand nothing and my eyes do not deceive me my old husband confined me to my home so that he could go and be with other women and now you do the same with me and as I told him I am telling you I would rather be alone and on my own than to be tied to someone like you and him go to ai I am going back to my old home at least my family will never try to hide me or be ashamed of me." I say as tears fall down my eyes and seeing him looking at me in sadness I watch as he reaches out to me._

" _It isn't what you think my love please calm down I know that you are feeling hurt and betrayed but allow me to explain you are only hurting yourself more by not listening to me and wishing for the impossible I know that it hurts but you will never see your old family again this is something that you must accept." he says stroking my cheek and pulling out of his reach I shake my head as I step in front of the window._

" _It doesn't matter what I think I know what I saw. At least I tried to be happy with you and your family I even fell in love with you I am such an idiot. I found another portal in Inuyasha's forest that kagome uses to go home so what you think is irrelevant Jin ." I say quietly and seeing his eyes widen as he watches me I look to the door when it opens then seeing ai step in and behind Jin while she watches me in confusion I look down when she grabs his arm softly ._

" _Come my Lord retire with me this evening." she says after turning to him and looking at Jin in sadness as he pulls her off of his arm while watching me I lower my head while shaking it a little as I orb out the window then reaching the portal a few hours later I stand on the edge of the well and sigh when I feel a sudden pull coming from the way I came from._

" _I'm sorry about this Ki but don't worry this isn't the last time that you will see him it wont be forever I promise." I say hugging him and looking down into the darkness of the dry well I close my eyes and drop in only to feel a feeling of confusion and anger coming from my mating mark right as I am crossing over._

_Spending the better part of a month getting things in order so that I can go back home to the united states I am sitting down at kagome's house in the evening sometime later talking with her after she comes home and handing her some pictures of Ki I sigh._

" _If you see him could you give these to him?" I say quietly and hearing her sigh I watch her nod._

" _After you left he sent a search party for me and he ordered me to show him the portal. I told him no he may be a Lord but he can do nothing to me since I am the only person who knows where the well is so don't worry about me." she says quietly and nodding to her I look at some more pictures of Ki as she goes through her backpack. _

" _He asked me to give you something and to tell you something. He says that you cant run from your problems and that no matter where you are you will always belong to him that mating is for life. _

_He says that what ever happened back at the castle wasn't what it seemed to be and that he would never betray you that you need to talk to him so that you can understand. He says for you to come back home." she says and looking at a scroll that she hands me I break the seal and unroll it._

" _My little one I know that you are confused and hurt by my actions but it isn't what you think I would never betray or hurt you intentionally but I can see by your feelings that are coursing through me and your actions that night that I did and for that you have my deepest apologies._

_I can not take back what you saw but I can only try to make you understand my motives. The attempts that were made on mine and Sesshoumaru's lives a few months back has something to do with the family that is here and since I haven't made a formal announcement about our mating the elders know nothing about you. _

_Since they know that ai desires me they called upon me and ordered me to find out all that I can through her. After they got here I received word from toga that Sesshoumaru my closest friend was poisoned and isn't expected to make it without an antidote I figured that the fastest way to find out was to do as the elders asked me to do. _

_I am not ashamed of you I only hid you because if it was this family that tried to kill us I won't allow them to harm you or our pup. You must understand that even if I am a Lord we all must answer to someone at some time. _

_I wouldn't have let it get that far orders or not and I didn't realize that I was hurting you and neglecting you I am sorry my love truly I am but I didn't know any other way. _

_Please my love return to me of your own will or I will be forced to retrieve you of mine you are my mate and I wont lose you over this. _

"_Sung Jin."_

_The letter says and handing it to kagome I turn to Inuyasha._

" _Inu how is your brother?" I ask and seeing him lower his head I hear him sigh._

" _He was poisoned some time ago and isn't expected to make it. He's been bled by healers to slow the poison but it only seems to make him weaker and no one knows of an antidote to save him. Your mate was said to have been looking for a way to save him but everything is for not he wont make it through this time he is too far gone." he says quietly and sighing I look out the window and towards the well._

" _Inu do you remember that time when that snake demon poisoned you?" kagome asks and seeing him nod while his eyes widen I watch as he grabs my hands in excitement._

" _By the gods how could I have forgotten you're a poison master demoness you can save him." he says looking at me and shaking my head I look down._

" _Look Inuyasha I don't know what happened to you that day but all I remember was waking up to everyone around me and with you all telling me that I saved you but I don't know how. I want to help him your brother is Jin's best friend and he was going to help me but I don't know if what ever happened that day will happen again." I say quietly but seeing him look at me good I watch him stand up._

" _Would you not even be willing to try I know that you could help him I know that you can." he says and looking down I sigh._

" _I would have to go back and if Jin finds me he wont be letting me out of his sight again and what if I cant help him what if I make it worse." I say quietly and seeing him sit in front of me I sigh and grab his shoulders to push him up as he bows to me._

" _I'll go and see what I can do just don't blame me if I cant help him and don't bow to me inu." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I turn to kagome._

" _Do you think that your mother will be able to take care of Ki for me while we are gone. If it is true what Jin wrote to me I cant put him in danger." I say and seeing her get up and walk to the door I look at my baby as he sleeps but hearing the door open a few minutes later I watch as kagome comes back in._

" _She said yes." she says and nodding to her I stand up with him in my arms before I walk out of the room and down the hall to kagome's mom with them behind me then handing Ki to her I bow a little to her in thanks._

" _I will be as quick as I can thank you for keeping him for me." I say quietly after kissing him and turning to the back door after kagome and inu I look one last time at my baby before leaving the house. _

_Jumping into the well with kagome and inu I look down and sigh when I feel my mating mark tingle and jumping out after inu when we are back in the past I turn to Inuyasha._

" _Lets go." I say before transforming but turning back when I see kagome climb onto Inuyasha's back I shake my head._

" _Running is going to take us to long I say we orb there." I say looking at them as I walk over to them and seeing them both nod I grab their hands and orb us to the western palace then looking around us when a bunch of guards surround us in the courtyard I watch as Inuyasha steps forward. _

" _We are here to see Lord fluffy bottom tell my father that I am here." he says and watching a guard walk into the castle I look around me as the solders begin whispering but seeing toga walk out of the castle in front of the guard I look down when he looks at me after he walks up to us._

" _Everyone lower your weapons this no way to treat a high lady and the mate to Lord Sung Jin." he says holding his hand out to me and laying my hand in his I allow him to lead us into the castle then following him down a few halls to a sitting room I sit down with his help before Inuyasha begins talking to him._

" _So do you think that you can help him lady Shalimar all of our healers have tried and failed. Last week he slipped into a coma and hasn't woken up since." he says watching me and looking down I shake my head a little._

"_To be honest Lord toga I am not sure I don't remember how I helped Inuyasha only that when I woke up they all told me that I had but there is no harm in trying besides I don't want Jin to lose his friend." I say quietly and seeing him nod I stand with his help and walk with him down the hall and to another room that has a double door then looking around the big lavish candle lit room and to the bed where Sesshoumaru is laying I sigh and grab togas arm lightly before looking down as he turns to walk out._

" _Look I will try but I give you no promises my Lord there is only so much one person can do. Also the last time that I tried this I ended up unconscious so don't leave it wouldn't be proper for me to be passed out over your son in his bed chambers alone." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I walk over to the bed where a very pale Sesshoumaru is seemingly sleeping and sit next to him._

" _I hope that this works my Lord but if not I am sorry." I say quietly while looking at Sesshoumaru and laying my hands on his bare chest that has black veins running all over what part of him that is exposed after I pull his blanket back to his stomach I watch as my hands begin glowing a blue color before it begins to seep into his chest then sighing when I see a black liquid begin to pour slowly out of his mouth I look at toga after I stop._

" _Can you get a rag or a jar to get rid of this." I say quietly as the veins begin moving up slowly towards his mouth and seeing him nod to me I turn back to Sesshoumaru and watch him until toga comes back._

" _Alright now turn him on his side to where his head is laying on the edge of the bed." I say and seeing him nod to me I sit the jar on a stool right under Sesshoumaru's mouth then laying my hand on his chest again I watch with toga as the black liquid begins dripping into the jar._

" _Astatine no wonder we couldn't find an antidote that would help him there is no antidote for astatine the only thing that it does is multiply in ones body until the body cant take it anymore." he says sighing as he strokes Sesshoumaru's sweaty forehead then sitting for a few hours quietly while watching as the veins begin clearing I look down and at Sesshoumaru in fear when he begins coughing after grabbing my hands in his tight. _

" _What is the meaning of this witch , guards." he growls out between coughs while watching me and turning to toga in fear I watch him sigh in relief._

" _Let the girl go pup she is helping you." toga says in relief while grabbing his hands and seeing Sesshoumaru look at me in confusion I sigh._

" _You've been poisoned my Lord I only want to help you please let me go I wont hurt you." I say quietly and seeing his eyes widen before he begins gagging when he swallows I shake my head a little._

" _Don't swallow please this stuff doesn't look very healthy." I say handing toga the full jar before grabbing another empty one then easing Sesshoumaru back into the laying position that I want I allow my powers to flow back into his chest again._

" _Just lay there and don't swallow it will unfortunately be a few more hours before it will all be out." I say and seeing him nod a little while he watches the jar under him I sit in silence as toga talks to him quietly then I look down blushing when I find Sesshoumaru staring at me instead of listening to toga._

_Sitting at Sesshoumaru's side for a while longer while he watches me I sigh tiredly and stop the flow of powers so that I can take a break then handing him a rag and a cup of water after toga helps him to sit I stand up and stretch a little while pulling my hair down from its ties and rub my scalp since I am getting a headache._

" _Father what providence is she from." Sesshoumaru says quietly as Inuyasha walks in and seeing toga shake his head while blocking me from his sons sight I take a drink of water. _

" _Forget about her pup she is only here to help you for her mate and she will not accept you nor will her mate when he hears of how you wish to repay her kindness to you." he says and seeing Sesshoumaru turn to toga with narrowed eyes I hear him growl._

" _I care not as a cardinal Lord I have priority for mate father I will battle for her hand if I must." he says and looking at him in surprise I move away from the bed._

" _So you would try to destroy Jin to take his mate even after she gives you life ." toga says and seeing Sesshoumaru look at me in surprise , I set my cup down as Inuyasha stands next to me but hearing a knock at the door as I am about to walk back over to the bed I stay where I am in the shadows when I see Jin walk in after toga says enter._

" _Sesshoumaru it is good to see you awake how do you fare." he says quietly and seeing Sesshoumaru look at Jin in surprise I watch as he smirks._

" _I commend you on your choice of mate Jin had she belonged to any other male I would have battled for her hand." he says and seeing Jin look at him in confusion I watch as toga turns to him._

" _Your mate came with my youngest pup to heal sesshoumaru after she heard of him getting poisoned she said that she didn't want you to lose your friend." he says and seeing Jin turn to him I watch him fist his hand as a feeling of slight happiness along with sadness passes through me._

" _How long ago did she leave." he asks quietly while looking down but seeing toga look at me in confusion I look at Jin when he sighs._

" _I was trying to get information about the antidote out of that bitch ai on the elders orders but I failed to realize that I was hurting and neglecting my mate she left me after she witnessed me kiss ai in the gardens." he says shaking his head a little and seeing toga motion me to stay where I am I look at him in confusion. _

"_I don't understand Jin why should it matter if she saw you how will you bed your concubines if she cant handle it. That is just something that she will just have to adjust to seeing even if she does not like it we are males that is just the way things are as is our right." toga says while I glare at him but hearing Jin sigh I look at his back as Sesshoumaru sits up a little._

" _Your one to talk toga because I clearly recall you swearing off all other females for your mates happiness when you took Sesshoumaru's mother as your mate why would I not do the same for my own if it makes her happy. After all she did for me I could do no less than to give her ,her way to make her happy considering that I stole her from her home and family after she set me free. Maybe if I had announced my mating to her to the courts this wouldn't be happening to us but I just wanted her to my self as long as I could have her I know when the elders find out about her she will find no peace outside of our bed chambers." he says sighing and looking at toga I see him shrug to me before turning to Sesshoumaru._

" _My poor Jin even after he hurt me he really didn't mean to man are all men that dense." I think to my self as I look down then looking at Jin I walk up to him quietly before laying my hand on his back lightly._

" _Jin." I say quietly and seeing him turn around in surprise I look down and away from him as he looks down at me then hearing him sigh a little as he lifts my chin I pull myself out of his grasp and into his chest while closing my eyes. _

"_I apologize my love I never meant to hurt you." he says into my hair after he wraps his arms around me tight and nodding to him I hold my self to him as tears fall from my eyes._

" _Why are men so stupid that they don't think of how their mates would feel should they catch them with another female yet we always think of how our mates would feel should we over step our bounds and mess around with other males." I say into his chest and feeling his hold on me tighten I feel him inhale into my neck deeply. _

" _Your right I wouldn't have taken it well had I been in your place there would most assuredly have been blood shed." he says stroking my back and sighing I look at him when he pulls my head back a little before nuzzling my cheek._

" _Stop running and come home with me my love I miss my mate." he says looking at me with tired and saddened eyes and nodding to him I look down and bury my face in his neck before he hugs me tight._

" _I need to finish helping your friend first." I say pulling out of his arms and feeling him let me go while grabbing my hand in his I walk over to the bed and hand Sesshoumaru another jar._

" _You can sit up if you would like or you can lay back down." I say and seeing him lean his head over the jar a little with out moving I lay my hand on his chest after sitting next to him and look at Jin when he wont let my other hand go._

" _Jin I am going to need my other hand." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me before he sits behind me I put both hands on Sesshoumaru's chest and back before pulling my powers out then watching the jar as it begins to fill once again I sigh and lean into Jin when he wraps his arms around my stomach._

" _Just a little while longer my lady ." toga says quietly some time later after all of the black veins are almost gone and nodding lightly to him as I try to keep my eyes open while I allow my head to hang I close my eyes sighing while Jin holds me against himself to keep me upright then feeling my powers begin to recede on their own about an hour later I look up and at Sesshoumaru only to see nothing black coming out of him and pushing more power into my hands to make sure that I don't miss anything I watch as he glows a blue color before all of my power pulls back into me then lowering my hands from him I curl into Jin and allow sleep to claim me as he cradles me in his arms._

_Feeling someone stroke my head and cheek softly I open my eyes and looking up at Jin in confusion when I find him watching me as he leans over me I feel my memories coming back to me then turning on my side I bury my face in his neck._

" _Good afternoon my love." he says quietly as he hugs me to his chest while nuzzling my neck and looking up at him I watch him as he kisses my forehead._

" _How long have I been asleep Jin?" I ask quietly while he watches me and feeling him kiss me on the lips I sigh and look towards the window to find out how long I have been away from Ki._

"_Some time little one it is well past lunch." he says rubbing my back and lifting my self a little I look around for my clothes when I find myself nude._

" _What are you doing my mate?" he asks me quietly while leaning up when I stand up and grab my clothes and looking at him I nod to the door._

" _I'm leaving I need to …." I say quietly while I get dressed only to get interrupted by his growl of anger and hearing the bed shift I look at him in slight fear when he stands up._

" _I apologized for my behavior towards yourself about what transpired when we were back at home you will not be going anywhere again unless it is at my side." he says grabbing my arm hard and looking at him in fear I grab his hand that is on my arm._

" _Jin your hurting me let me go please." I say in tears while I pull away from him but feeling him yank me in front of himself hard as I try to pull back I cringe and try not to move._

" _I know that I hurt you over that bitch but I will not have you leaving me over this when she means nothing to me you will not be leaving my side again even if I must put a subduing collar on you to cut your powers ." he says in anger but looking up at him I try to calm my fear down._

" _Jin please let me go your hurting my arm. I wasn't going to leave you I was only going to get our pup." I say while looking up at him and seeing his eyes widen in surprise I grab my arm when he lets me go._

" _I wasn't leaving I only wanted to get Ki. I left him in a safe place with a friend . In your letter you said that you didn't want to put us in danger I only wanted to keep him safe while I helped your friend." I say quietly while backing away from him and looking down when he reaches out to me I try not to move when he pulls me into a hug._

" _I'm sorry my love I didn't mean to, I would never…" _

" _I know don't worry about it I am just a little jumpy around men when they lose their tempers around me I am not too fond of getting hit." I say quietly after interrupting him and feeling him nod to me while he hugs me I pull back from him a little to finish dressing._

" _What village is he in I will retrieve him while you rest." he says as he begins to pull his pants on and looking at him good I shake my head a little after he sits down to put his shoes on._

" _He isn't here Jin I left him in my world in my time." I say quietly while watching him and seeing him turn to me I watch as he looks me over._

" _Very well my love tell me where the portal lies and I will bring him home." he says but shaking my head a little as he watches me I back up a step._

" _I cant tell you where it is if you find out where it is you'll destroy it and I cant let you take kagome's family from her also." I say quietly and seeing him stand up and look at me with anger in his eyes I back up to the door in fear when he makes to walk over to me._

" _Stop my love you need not fear me come here." he says quietly while holding his hand out to me after his eyes soften and looking at his hand for a few seconds I lay my shaky hand in his._

" _I should have taken his life when I had the chance." he says quietly while he pulls me into his chest in a hug and looking up at him in confusion about what he said when he lifts my chin I watch him as he watches me._

" _I want to take my mate and my son home but I will not allow you to go alone I will not risk the chance of losing you. Now you have a choice my love you can tell me where the portal is or you can show me but know this you will not be going alone." he says looking at me and sighing I look down._

" _If I tell you where it is you'll destroy it and… ." _

" _If that portal stays intact it will only be a matter of time before you run away from me again ." he says interrupting me while turning away from me as he walks over to the window and looking at him I sigh._

" _That portal is kagome's only way home to her family you already took mine from me don't take hers from her." I say quietly and hearing him sigh I watch him reach for his shirt._

" _I may have taken you from your family but I also gave you a new one Shalimar." he says quietly and looking up at him I narrow my eyes ._

" _That you did and will you also give her a family to make up for the loss of her old family will you give her a son that will hold her here as well ? I have known of the portal for almost a year and I am here now doesn't that count for something " I say in anger and seeing his eyes soften as he looks at me I watch him walk up to me before I turn away from him._

" _Give me your word that you will never run from me again that if you ever have a problem or a fear that you will come to me for help. If I leave this portal I want your word that you will forget about it." he says turning my face to his and nodding to him I look him in the eye._

" _You have it but you should take your own advice." I say watching him and seeing him nod to me I lay my head on his shoulder when he pulls me into a hug._

" _I am sorry my love truly I never meant to hurt you or to make you doubt me I should have trusted you as you trusted me." he says with his head in my neck and wrapping my arms around his stomach when I feel tears fill my eyes I lay my face into his neck and cry when I am unable to hold back anymore._

" _Calm down my love everything is done and over with and since Sesshoumaru is fine now I will find a way to get the information that I need that will not involve hurting you." he says into my hair and nodding to him I step back and wipe my eyes after a few minutes then grabbing onto his hand after he is dressed I orb us to the well._

" _So this is it this is the portal." he says quietly and nodding to him I look over the edge while he walks around it._

" _I have passed here many times looking for you after you left and never would have thought that this was the portal." he says quietly and watching him as he looks down I sit on the edge only to be pulled off as he hugs me to himself._

" _You will stay here and wait for me ." he says into my hair and watching him as he stands on the edge after he lets me go I watch as he drops down into the well only to land at the bottom when it doesn't let him pass then watching him as he looks up at me I watch as his face falls._

" _It doesn't let just everyone who jumps in pass so far only me kagome and Inuyasha can cross over." I say quietly and seeing him jump out I watch him as he paces back and forth in front of the well before he sits on the edge then looking at him when he holds his hand out to me I walk up to him and lay my cheek on his head as he pulls me into a hug._

" _I cant let you go if I let you go you wont come back to me after all I have done to you and I cant lose you." he whispers into my chest as he hugs me tight and looking down at him in confusion I try to pull him back a little._

" _Jin look at me please." I say quietly and feeling him shake his head no I sigh and hug him._

"_You're my mate and I love you Jin I thought that your trust in me was unconditional and absolute did you lie to me." I say and seeing him look up at me I watch him shake his head no._

" _I do not lie my love there is no honor in lying but your fear of me out weighs my trust right now." he says and laying my forehead on his as he clings to me I stroke his head._

" _I don't fear you Jin how can I fear the demon who saved me and gave me a family." I say quietly and seeing him look at me with what looks to be fear in his eyes as his uneasiness passes through me I kneel down and hug his stomach while laying my head on his chest. How could a such a strong sure demon be afraid of anything. _

" If I allow you to go for our son will you return to me my love?" he asks quietly while lifting my chin and nodding to him as he stares into my eyes I pull my self back into his arms while burying my face in his neck as he hugs me tight.

" _I gave you my word Jin I am no liar." I say in to his chest and feeling him sigh while he nods I lean up and kiss him softly on the lips then feeling him grab me in the back of my neck I lay my hand on his cheek when he deepens the kiss._

" _Go on now my love bring our son I wish to return home." he says quietly against my lips without letting me go totally and nodding to him I stand up and walk to the other side of the well while he looks away from me then sighing I walk back over to him and hug him when I feel his fear course through me. _

" _Ill bring your son back to you my love please stop this fear it scares me." I say quietly and feeling him stand up without letting me go I breath his scent in deeply._

" _I fear not for my son because one way or the other we will be together again but I fear loosing my mate. I can not follow you to this world and shall you decide to stay I will lose you." he says into my hair and looking up at him I stroke his cheek. _

" _My heart calls to you when we are apart you will not lose me Jin." I say before turning around and walking up to the lip of the well I allow my hand to slip from his before I drop in then feeling his fear and uncertainty as the time slip accepts me I jump out of the well and leave the well house after I cross over._

_Walking up to the door of the house and knocking I walk in and greet kagome's mother after she invites me in then spending about an hour gathering mine and Ki's stuff I thank her and walk back to the well with my son. _

_Jumping in and looking around us as the time slip activates I look up and to the sky after I cross over and seeing Jin look down and at us in relief a few minutes later I lay my head on his shoulder when he jumps down and hugs me tight._

" _I told you that we would come back to you my mate ." I say quietly as he orbs us out of the well and across the land then feeling him raise his head a little I smile a little when he kisses me softly._

" _Forgive me for doubting you it shall not happen again." he says quietly and standing next to him when he lands us in the courtyard I follow next to him to the castle when he grabs my hand in his then walking down the halls and towards the family wing of the castle at his side I look at him when he stops me before we walk into the nursery._

" _Feed Ki and then give him to shiori. When you are done meet me in the dining hall you will be joining me for dinner tonight also asuki will help you dress. I got you a new dress last week and I would like you to wear it for me." he says hugging me and nodding to him I watch him walk to our room before I take Ki into the nursery._

_Stripping and lowering my self into the spring after I am done with Ki I wash my self quickly and go back to my room when I am done then letting asuki help me get dressed in a pretty white and black kimono that has life like flowers stitched into the fabric I allow her to fix my hair down my back with a matching clip since Jin doesn't like it up._

" _All done my lady and if I must say your Lord mate has out done himself on this dress you look amazing." she says leading me to the mirror and nodding in agreement at the beauty of his taste I sigh and look down._

" _Yes like a living china doll." I say quietly and seeing her nod I look at her when I see her look down._

" _Consider your self lucky my lady your mate is a rare breed of male not all mates treat their females like something they treasure and adore." she says quietly and nodding to her I look to the door when someone knocks then nodding to asuki I turn back to the mirror when she walks over to the door._

" _My lady general Akashi is here to escort you to the dining hall." she says bowing and nodding lightly to her I walk to the door and out as my personal guard waits for me._

" _My lady you were sorely missed your mate has been intolerable these past few weeks with his temper." he says as he leads me to the dining hall and looking at him good I begin laughing a little._

" _You missed me didn't you general don't worry I missed you too besides I feel more safe here with my mate and guard." I say and seeing him nod to me I look at him when he stops me before we reach the dining hall._

" _Yes well as much as you were missed my lady I am going to have to chain you to the family wing the next time you decide to run away again how do you expect me to do my job if no one can find you." he says and looking down I nod a little before he opens the doors for me and walking into the full, loud dining hall I look down sighing when everyone goes quiet then making my way to the head of the table as Jin , Dachi and Sung Mai stand I stop in front of them and bow to them like I am supposed to do. _

" _Good evening my lords ." I say quietly as they all watch me then looking up when I feel a hand lift my chin I look down and away from Sung Mai when I see him standing in front of me._

" _Good evening to you too my dear are you feeling better ?" he asks me while looking at me and nodding to him when he lets me go I wrap my arms around Nanami when she hugs me._

" _I am going to have to have a long talk with you later about your actions little one." she says and nodding to her while sighing since that means that she is probably going to talk my ear off I sit down with Jin's help after he pulls me to my spot then looking up when I feel eyes on me I narrow my eyes at ai and her sisters when I find them glaring at me. _

" _Are you not hungry this evening my lady?" Jin asks me formally since he is supposed to when there are other lords here when I find myself pushing my food around my plate instead of eating it then looking up at him in surprise since I was spacing off ,I shake my head because with so many eyes boring holes into my head I seem to have lost my appetite._

" _I am not hungry my Lord I had a big breakfast this morning." I say quietly also formally and seeing him look at me good with a knowing look since he knows that I haven't eaten today I watch Sung Mai closely when he hands Jin a sweet sticky ball._

" _Shall I feed you tonight my lady?" he says watching me and narrowing my eyes at him I lean back and away from him._

" _You wouldn't dare my Lord you can not blame me for not being hungry." I say quietly and seeing him bring the ball in front of me I sigh and look at Sung Mai glaring ._

" _My lady I have and I will do not test me you need to eat." he says leaning close to me and grabbing my chopsticks before he kisses my head I begin eating slowly as he turns back to his conversation with Dachi and Sung Mai. _

" _Lord Jin can your concubine not eat elsewhere , like the kitchens with the other filthy servants we find her presence at the dinner table most offensive." ai says and looking up in confusion only to see her and all of her sisters glaring at me as the room goes quiet I am about to say something only to be cut off when her brother speaks up._

" _Ai stop we find her presence most delightful Lord Jin certainly has an eye for beauty." one of her brothers says as he and all of his brothers looks at me and feeling Jin's anger flow through me I look at him only to turn to ziyi when she sits up._

" _As beautiful as she may be Lucian the dinner table is no place for concubines ai is right and her presence here also offends me I demand that she be removed." she says glaring at me before she turns to Dachi and turning to her with a quiet growl I stand up to say something only to stop when Jin grabs me as he and Sung Mai stand up as well. _

" _Forgive me little one it appears that manners are not highly valued or practiced in their family and forgive me for not introducing you sooner I forgot that snakes don't have the same heightened senses that we have ." he says making me look up at him and looking away from him in anger as I turn to ai I glare at her_

" _Yes my Lord it appears that Lord Dachi's family is lacking in something that even what they claim as filthy servants have plenty of." I say before Jin looks at ai also._

" _Please allow me to introduce lady Shalimar my mate." he says and seeing all of their eyes widen I watch as ziyi ,Dachi and their daughters accept ai bow to me._

" _My lady I apologize for my family I am sure that they meant no offence." Dachi says and turning to him in anger I glare at him. _

" _Who are you trying to kid Lord Dachi you know as well as I that they did. What person goes into someone else's home to make demands and to insult the residents in front of their host and if you must know I find the presence of your family most offensive as well because since I came in your mate and daughters haven't stopped glaring at me." I say glaring at him and seeing him look at ai who hasn't stopped glaring at me I watch as she lowers her head when he hisses at her then turning back to my mate I look down._

" _I don't care to much for your guests Jin and I am not hungry I will be in my room." I say watching him and seeing him nod to me as he lifts my chin I smile a little when he kisses me on the forehead._

" _As you will my love I will be there to join you shortly." he says and nodding to him I turn and walk to the door but stopping short when one of Dachi's sons step in front of me I narrow my eyes at him when he grabs my hand._

" _My lady I apologize for the way my family has acted and to tell you the truth I am most appalled at their behavior please allow me to accompany you to your room." he says smirking as Jin's anger flow through me and jerking my hand back and away from him in disgust as Jin walks over to us I step back and to his side when he growls._

" _Return to your seat Lucian my mate doesn't need anyone to escort her to her room that is what her guard is for." Jin says as he nods to general Akashi and walking at the generals side when he grabs my arm lightly to lead me out I sigh and shake my head when we reach the family wing of the castle._

" _I think that I liked it better when he was hiding me." I mumble and hearing my guard chuckle I watch him laugh out loud when he cant stop him self._

" _Oh gods what a bunch of manner less apes and they call themselves royalty." he says panting while shaking his head and nodding in agreement I walk into my room and close the door behind myself then changing out of my kimono and into a short night gown I lay on my bed and watch the fire in the fire place dance until someone passes by my window._

_Getting up quietly I put on my robe and walk to my window and looking out in confusion since the garden that is attached to my room is my private garden I watch as a young boy who looks to be ten or twelve sits on my bench._

" _Excuse me but you cant be in here this garden is off limits." I say quietly as I open my door a crack and seeing him looking down with out moving I debate stepping out side but going out anyways when I see him sniffling I walk over to him and sit next to him._

" _Are you alright ?" I ask quietly and seeing him wipe his eyes while nodding I reach over and turn his face towards mine._

" _I wont hurt you or laugh at you , you can tell me what's wrong if you want maybe I can even help you." I say and seeing him look past me while tears fall from his eyes I wipe his cheeks._

" _I don't want to be here but my step mother wants to stay I don't like it when bad things happen . She's bad but father doesn't see it. She hurt someone before we came here to visit the lords family and I don't think that he will be ok." he whispers crying before he leans into me and stroking his hair I sigh._

" _How do you know that she hurt him maybe it is just a misunderstanding little one have you talked to your father about how you are feeling?" I ask and seeing him nod to me I feel him sob._

" _I told father but he only see's what she allows him to see. When she came bad things started to happen my mother died suddenly and the maids talked of poisoning. My sisters and brothers became distant and father never has time for me I just want her gone she is bad and she wants to hurt people." he says into my chest and rubbing his back I try to calm him down._

" _How can you be sure that she is the cause of the bad things happening have you tried to get to know her maybe what you are thinking is a mistake." I say quietly and feeling him shake his head no I watch as he looks at me._

" _Its not I heard her today she wants to hurt a demoness because she is messing up her plans but I heard that the demoness is different from other demonesses and nice I don't want her to die." he says and looking at the boy good I feel uneasiness pass through me._

" _Look how about this we haven't introduced ourselves yet so I am Shalimar and I live here. What's your name." I ask him quietly to hopefully calm him down and seeing him wipe his eyes I watch him bow to me._

" _I am called Janus lady Shalimar." he says and shaking my head I make him look at me._

" _Just Shalimar will be fine Janus how about you tell me what you heard and then I'll talk to my mate maybe he can help you." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I turn towards him so that I can see him good._

" _Before we came here to visit Lord Jin we stopped to visit another Lord I heard my sister crying to my step mother one day because the Lord didn't return her feelings but honestly who would take her seriously when she smells of many demons._

_I heard that he turned her down when my step mother suggested her for a mate. She told my sister not to feel bad that he would pay for his disrespect. I saw her showing my sister a vial with something black inside of it and then two nights later he got sick and we left. She has also been feeding the same stuff to my father in small amounts to keep him under her control I saw her and when she saw me watching she told me that if I told anyone what I had saw that she would give it all to him and that he would leave me too . Now she wants to mate my other sister to Lord Jin. _

_My sister had been spending time with him for a while but when she suggested mating today at dinner he turned her down but not even ten minutes later they found out that he already has a mate and that she had taken ill that that is why no one had seen her. I heard them talking about his mate today after dinner and my step mother suggested making her disappear then she took out another vial. _

_I have heard many of the servants talking about his mate that she is as nice as she is beautiful but I don't want anyone hurt I like Lord Jin and she makes him happy he has always been nice to me but if my step mother takes her away from him he will be sad." he says and looking at this kid in shock I stand up and look around me to make sure that I haven't walked myself into a trap. _

" _You can help me cant you , you can tell her not to drink anything that smells like cherry blossoms that's what the stuff in the vial smells like. If I tell her and my step mother finds out she will give it to my father and then he will die also like the other Lord." he says standing up and looking at him good I nod my head a little. _

" _The other Lord that she gave the vile to was it Lord Sesshoumaru." I ask quietly and seeing him nod sadly to me I take a step away from him thinking because that meant that this boy was Dachi's son then looking at him good I kneel in front of him._

" _Say that I can help your father to get rid of the poison so that she cant control or hurt him anymore would you talk to Lord Jin about what you know." I ask him and seeing him shake his head no while he backs up I pull him back to me._

" _I cant he wouldn't believe me and she would give the vial to me there is no antidote for the stuff in the vial and we will die like Lord Sesshoumaru." he says crying and shaking my head no I pull him into my arms._

" _Jin will help you and your family Janus I know he will. Look you can not help your father by saying nothing and really soon the poison that she is feeding him will start to take its toll on him and then without help you will lose him." I say quietly and seeing him begin to sob more I try to calm him down._

" _Do you really think that he can help us?" he says and nodding to him as I stand I grab his hand and walk back to my room with him in tow then walking through my room and out I shake my head at Akashi when he goes to say something._

" _Good evening general would you escort me to Jin's study this boy has something that he needs help with." I say and seeing him nod to me after clenching his jaw in anger I follow behind him as he leads us to Jin's study then waiting as he knocks on the door we all walk in when Jin says enter._

" _Is everything all right Shalimar?" Jin asks as while watching Janus as we walk fully into the room and looking around the room when I see some guards ,toga ,Sung Mai ,Dachi and some of his sons ,I look at Dachi as he looks at his son in question._

" _I'm not sure Jin. I was just told something that maybe you should know about ." I say passing Janus to Akashi and walking over to where all the men are standing I walk to Jin who is standing next to Dachi . _

" _Very well explain." Jin says in an all business voice when everyone turns to me and looking at Janus I motion him over to me._

" _He was in my gardens crying and when I calmed him down enough to talk to me he told me something that you should hear." I say as I pull the boy in front of me and feeling him back into my legs in fear as everyone stares at him I watch as Jin kneels down to him._

" _Calm down pup you need not fear anyone here." Jin says and watching the boy look at Jin I watch as he begins his story then seeing his father walk up to him when he is done I watch as Jin stands up._

" _Lord Jin I apologize if my son has upset your mate with his stories but he hasn't taken to my mate as well as I hoped he would and he began inventing stories to get rid of her I assure that I will deal with him." he says reaching for the boy but stepping in his way I shake my head a little._

" _If I may be so bold Dachi may I see the top of your chest?" Jin says and watching him look at Jin in confusion I watch as he shakes his head a little. _

" _Jin I don't think…" _

"_Then don't think Dachi just allow us to see." Jin says interrupting him and seeing Dachi sigh I watch him undo the ties of his shirt before he pulls it off then seeing Jin shake his head when we all see faint veins all over his chest and back I look at Jin when he turns to me after all of Dachi's older sons begin growling._

" _What is it Janus?" Lucian says as he traces the marks and seeing Janus look down I watch him as he thinks a little._

" _She told tome that it was amnanine amminine …"_

" _Astatine." toga says interrupting him and seeing the boy nod to him I watch as Dachi the guards and his sons eyes widen._

" _Father there is no cure for that. Is that not what Lord Sesshoumaru is dieing from." Lucian says trembling and seeing Dachi nod a little as he stands in what looks to be shock I look at Jin when he turns to me._

" _Can you pull it out little one?" he asks quietly and turning back to Dachi I shrug a little before turning back._

" _I don't know but I will try." I say quietly before I motion to the cushion that is at the table._

" _Can you sit here Lord Dachi." I ask quietly while I hand him a jar and seeing him sit down I lay my hand on his back after I kneel down behind him and watch as my hands begin to glow blue before he begins coughing and gagging._

" _Don't swallow it let it drain into the jar." I say and watching him nod while he lowers his mouth over the jar I allow my powers to get rid of the poison._

_Waking up alone in my room some time later I get up weakly and put on my robe then walking slowly to my door I open it and look for Akashi and finding him standing to the left of the door watching me I see him bow._

" _My lady are you well?" he asks and looking at him good I shake my head a little._

" _I don't feel too good Akashi I feel drained. Where is Jin." I say quietly while grabbing my head to make the dizziness go away and seeing him nod a little I watch him point down the hall._

" _He's been in a meeting with the lords all day about ziyi it appears that Lord Sesshoumaru is demanding her head and her mate is fighting him for the privilege of taking it first." he says and nodding at him I turn back to my room._

" _I am going to lay back down let my know when Ki is hungry." I say quietly and seeing him nod while he bows a little I close the door and lay on my bed but jerking awake some time later to someone pulling me harshly out of bed , I grab my spinning head and look up disoriented only to look at Jin in confusion after my eyes focus a little while he drags me to the door._

" _Wha…what's going on Jin?" I say as I try to get to my feet while I grab at his hand that has a death grip on my arm but hearing him growl in anger I look ahead of me when he opens the door hard._

" _My Lord is everything ok?" Akashi says watching us in concern as he follows us down the hall and seeing Jin only walking in anger instead of answering him I my rub my head a little to hopefully got rid of the dizziness that I am feeling but walking as fast as I can to keep up with him lest he drag me I shake my head a little._

" _Who pissed him off now?" I wonder to my self as many people watch and follow us but feeling myself land hard on my wrist on the ground in the courtyard when he shoves me away from himself hard I look up at him in confusion and hurt when I turn to him._

" _What's wrong Jin." I say quietly as everyone stands around us and seeing him watching me in anger I look around me in confusion._

" _Your free to go your kind are not welcome here get out." he says and looking at him in good I pull myself up with Sung Mai's help._

" _What's gotten into you Jin this is no way to treat your mate." Sung Mai says looking at my wrist as I look at Jin still confused._

" _I ..I don't understand…"_

" _What's not to understand I want you gone." he says interrupting me and feeling tears filling my eyes I lower my head a little._

" _If that's what you want just give me my son and I will be on my way." I say quietly and seeing him shake his head no I feel my fear and anger rise as I look at him._

" _My heirs place is at my side not at the side of someone like you leave now." he says and looking around me while everyone watches as I begin to understand I feel my heart clench at what he is doing to me and taking from me._

" _This is what you wanted. You weren't scared of losing me yesterday at the well you only wanted my son nothing more. What is this some kind of game to you find a woman and pull this shit I want my son Jin. If it wasn't for me and Inuyasha and kagome he wouldn't be here and you have no rights to take him from me. Go pull this stunt on some other willing female I have done nothing to deserve this." I say watching him and seeing his eyes narrow at me I stumble back and into Sung Mai when he walks down towards me._

" _In this time you have no rights and as Lord I have every right to do as I please I could throw you in the dudgeons and forget about you and no one would question me be happy that I don't do just that and leave before I change my mind." he says in anger and looking at Sung Mai I shake my head a little._

" _This is why you all weren't surprised when he brought me here. Let me guess this is some kind of game for you royal demons here that you play out of boredom find a female to mess up her life and see just how much you can take from her ." I say in tears as I pull out of his hold only to sway on my feet and turning to Jin I shake my head a little as the tears fall down my cheeks._

" _I..I wish that I never stopped that day I should have left you in that cage." I say before I turn away from them and taking a step towards the main gates I lower my head and take a few steps only to stop when toga grabs my arm and stops me._

" _Jin there must be some mistake I thought that you were an honorable demon mates are not to be treated like this." he says holding me in his arms and trying to get away from him I grab my head when it keeps spinning along with my stomach._

" _Mating her was a mistake and now my son will be paying for it she should remember this the next time that she beds other males who aren't her mate." Jin says pointing to me and looking at him in confusion I shake my head._

" _I've not been with other males your lying stop making up excuses Jin." I say in anger and seeing him narrow his eyes at me more I hear him growl._

" _I saw you my self in the gardens not an hour ago do not deny it." he says pointing to the left and shaking my head I turn to Akashi when he steps in front of us._

" _My Lord there has been some mistake your mate has been in bed ill since you brought her in after she healed Lord Dachi. I myself have had my mate cooling her down all day because she had a fever. It just broke barely thirty minutes ago." Akashi says watching us and seeing Jin looking at him I hear him growl._

" _I know what I saw and I have seen no other female in these lands who has hair like hers I am not mistaken." Jin says in anger while pulling my sweaty hair out in his fist and narrowing my eyes as more tears fall down my cheeks I jerk my head away from him while pulling my own hair out of my head._

" _Don't bull shit over my hair that is the most stupidest excuse I have ever heard just be a man and admit to wanting me gone you know as well as I that I was not in any garden because you would be able to feel my emotions if I was with someone else." I say before looking at Ki's window and shaking my head a little I turn back to Jin who looks like he has just been slapped._

" _Be it true what you believe or not or that you just want me gone you will regret this I have done nothing to you to deserve you treating me like this and enjoy my son while you can because I will be taking him back his place since the day I had him has and will always be at my side." I say before orbing away but getting not too far when my head spins more I feel myself drop out of the sky and onto the ground hard when I am forced out of my transport then stumbling over to a tree that is close to me I look up to the sky in tears when I hear a rumble and growl in anger and sadness when the skies open up in a down pour. _

_Huddling against the tree holding my wrist while crying for a few hours as the rain soaks me I look up and to the left when I hear a noise and seeing silver and brown through blurred vision I lower my head again only to look up when someone steps in front of me and seeing a few dark bodies I shake my head to hopefully clear it up. _

" _I didn't do anything to anybody all of you go away please I want to be alone." I say quietly when I see them all walking to me but feeling someone lift me up bridal style I try to focus on who ever that is holding me when they lay their hand on my forehead._

" _Orb her to the castle Sesshoumaru and take her strait to the healer she is burning up." togas voice says as someone wraps me in their shirt and closing my eyes when Sesshoumaru does what he says I lay my head on his shoulder as darkness overtakes my vision while he holds me tightly to himself. _

_Screaming in shock and pain when someone wakes me up by lowering me into ice water some time later I scratch and pull at the hands that are holding me down as I try to get out of the tub but finding the hands that are holding me in the tub to be more than my own two ,I look around me crying and confused when I cant get out then seeing Sesshoumaru ,toga and some older demon around me as they keep me in the tub I grab onto Sesshoumaru's arm. _

" _Let me out Lord Sesshoumaru please let me out." I say crying but seeing him shake his head no while someone lays a hand on my head I try to twist hard to get out only to be pushed down when the old demon makes me go under._

" _Let me go you cant do this to me let me out." I yell crying and coughing when they pull my head out of the freezing water but feeling the older demon feel my forehead a few minutes later before nodding to Sesshoumaru as they all watch me ,I cling to him crying when he picks me up out of the freezing water bridal style. _

" _The ice bath is done my lady calm down we just needed to lower your fever that's all." the older demon says as toga wraps me in a big fluffy towel and burying my face in Sesshoumaru's neck crying as he begins walking out and into the hall I try to calm down to make sense of what he is saying._

" _Where.. where am I?" I ask after Sesshoumaru sits me down on a bed since the last thing that I remember is being under a tree in the rain storm and watching toga walk in with a light kimono I grab it when he hands it to me. _

" _We've brought you to my home in the west my lady. You were hot with fever when we found you and I cannot allow you to be harmed after you saved me from that poison I am a demon of honor and I am in your debt." Sesshoumaru says as he and all the males turn around and away from me and seeing a maid come in seconds later I can only watch in shock as she pulls the towel and my wet night gown off of me before dressing me in the kimono that toga handed me then looking at Sesshoumaru when he turns back around I shake my head a little as I stand up._

" _I..I don't want you in my debt and I want nothing in return I only want to go but thank you for helping me." I say swaying a little on my feet as I grab the bed post and seeing him walk up to me slowly while he watches me I back my self into the bed in slight fear before he makes me lay back in the bed while shaking his head a little._

" _You need not fear me my lady but until the time that the doctor clears your health you will be staying here under my care. Do not try to run I will not allow you to leave." he says as the doctor walks up to me and looking at the older man when he lays his hand on my forehead I watch him nod to himself a little._

" _The fever appears to be broken for now my Lord and I would like for her to take a few remedies. The liquid that is in the red vial takes two drops in her tea for the nausea. Four drops from the blue vial will help to lower her fever should it reappear and one teaspoon of this powder in her dinner everyday is vitamins for the pup she carries so make sure that she finishes it all please and limit her time out of bed she needs to rest to recover her strength." he says and looking up at him in surprise I shake my head a little because I know that I heard him wrong and that he didn't just say that I was pregnant._

" _I'm not pregnant sir you've been informed wrong." I say watching him and seeing him look at me in surprise I watch him shake his head._

" _I checked you my self my lady you are with child and from the sound of the pups heart beat I would say that you are about a month along maybe less congratulations to you and your mate both." he says bowing and shaking my head in disbelief as I lay my hand on my stomach while he walks out I look up as toga lays his hand on my shoulder when I feel tears fall down my cheeks._

" _A pup is always reason to celebrate not shed tears over my lady." he says quietly while he rubs my shoulder and back and turning away from him in anger I pull away from him._

" _Maybe for you but you didn't just lose your son and mate over nothing." I say quietly as I lay down facing away from them and hearing him sigh as he sits next to me on the bed I turn back to them._

"_I thank you both for saving me even if it was only because I helped Lord Sesshoumaru but if you both wouldn't mind I would like to get some sleep I still feel ill." I say quietly and seeing him nod a little before he stands up I turn back around and wipe my eyes but getting a thought I turn to Sesshoumaru._

" _Lord Sesshoumaru if you could would you do me a favor please?" I ask quietly and seeing him nod as he looks at me in question I look down._

" _Could you not tell him just yet. I know that he is your friend and all but…" _

" _It wont take him long to realize that he was either wrong or tricked and he will be coming for you once this happens and to be quiet honest with you I wont even be giving it a day or two before he arrives since he knows that many of the demons that were at the castle that day went after you since you were ill. _

_My lady we are male and often make mistakes when it comes to those that we care most for especially when it comes to other males but I will do as you ask and I will let you tell him the good news if it will please you." he says looking at me and nodding to him I lay back down and close my eyes._

_Walking around Sesshoumaru's castle a few days later when I am feeling somewhat better I am trying to think of ways to escape since Sesshoumaru and toga have me under tight guard and looking out side and into the garden when I stop in the hall by the window ,I get and idea._

" _-Man why didn't I think about this before." I think to my self when I remember that I had orbed to the well from here. _

" _Well its now or never ." I say quietly while I step up to the window but looking down the hall when I hear someone call my name only to sigh when I see Sesshoumaru walking down the hall towards me with toga while they both watch me I lower my head ._

" _Come lady Shalimar you need your rest we will escort you back to your room." he says quietly and looking down I take another step to the window._

" _Also I have news that should make you happy Jin is on his way here he should arrive within the hour." he says watching me as they stop in front of me and sighing as I look down I shake my head a little._

" _I hope you can both forgive me my lords I don't mean to be rude and ungrateful its just that I don't know what else to do. I never asked for this and I am not sure how to deal with this right now but thank you both for helping me when I needed it the most." I say quietly before looking up and seeing toga and Sesshoumaru nod to me I wrap my arms around toga in a hug._

" _At least I have met a few demons in this world that are good." I say into his chest as he hugs me back and pulling back from him after kissing his cheek when he lets me go I turn to Sesshoumaru and hug him also._

" _My dear you act like this is the last time that you will be seeing us." toga says looking at me and turning to him while Sesshoumaru rubs my back I feel the tears fall on my cheeks._

" _It might I don't plan to come back here especially not after what happened back with Jin. I cant handle all of this and what if he takes this baby from me after I have it. That healer probably went strait to him to congratulate him on his pup and to tell him where I am I don't want to lose it I am sorry but thank you." I say quietly before kissing Sesshoumaru on the cheek also and looking out side when I step up to the window I look up at Sesshoumaru when he steps in front of me._

" _You know that I cant let you go lady Shalimar please return to your room you are still ill and need to rest." he says reaching for my arm but shaking my head a little I pull back._

" _A life for a life Lord Sesshoumaru you are no longer in my debt." I say quietly while looking at him and seeing him reach for me again I orb out the window and into the well without stops then passing over I sit in the well house to gather as much energy as I can so that I can orb myself to my family that I was stolen from. _

" _Well here goes." I say to my self as I walk out of the well house a few hours later and turning into my orb I zip through the sky and towards the lands that hold my family._

_Walking up the dirt street of my old town after a few days of traveling with my hair down and on my shoulders to cover my ears ,I keep my head down and turning into my old driveway I watch as my son sits on the hammock watching me._

" _Hi shorty did you miss me?" I say quietly as I stop a few feet from him and seeing him look at me good I watch him get up and run to me._

" _Oh mom dad said that you were kidnapped by the circus men who came looking for your dog." he says into my chest as he hugs me and shaking my head a little I sigh while hugging him back. _

" _From what I was told part of that is right but not all of it is. They did come for me the night that I was taken but the dog took me before they could get me if he had been any later they would have got me and as far as I know they did want me dead." I say quietly in his hair as I lay my cheek on his head but feeling him nod to me I pull back a little when he lowers his head._

" _What's wrong?" I ask quietly and seeing him sigh I watch as he nods to the house._

" _A few days after you left dad brought another girl home they don't do much besides stay in bed. Hey mom if you leave can I come with you I don't like it here anymore." he says quietly as he looks up at me and nodding to him I look at him good._

" _A lot has happened and a lot has changed with me since I was here last but if you aren't scared of the changes and still trust me I will take you with me." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I look to the door when a woman walks out._

" _We don't want what ever that it is that you are selling please leave." she says and shaking my head a little turn to my son. _

" _Go and collect your stuff but leave anything that needs electricity and only bring what you can carry." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me I watch as he runs into the house before I turn to the woman._

" _Unless it isn't already obvious to you I am not selling anything but if you would be so kind please send out my husband I need to have a word with him." I say and seeing her eyes narrow on me I turn my head to her side when I see my husband walk out quickly._

" _Shalimar oh god your alive are you ok wow you look good really good." he says walking up to me as he looks me up and down and shaking my head a little I look at him as he looks at my new eye color._

" _Yeah alive and kicking no thanks to you tell me how much money did they give you in exchange for me?" I say watching him and seeing his eyes widen I watch him shake his head a little as he reaches for my hands._

" _Its not what you think they only wanted to use you for bait to draw out the dog nothing more they weren't going to hurt you." he says holding my hands and looking at him good I shake my head a little._

" _I told you that they wanted me dead that I heard them say so and you sold me to them I guess they weren't the only ones here that wanted me gone and dead." I say while I look at the woman who is standing in the doorway glaring at me and feeling him hug me tight while he shakes his head no I pull away from him._

" _You know that I love you and that I would never let anyone hurt you…" _

" _Yes I can see how much look I only came back for my son and then you wont need to pretend to care for us anymore." I say holding my hand out to my son when he walks out and looking at my husband when he looks at me in confusion while my son grabs onto me I look down._

" _I am sorry but I lost him thanks to you when you sold me to those men and after losing my baby a few days ago to his father I wont do this again he is mine I raised him and you can go and die with your new bitch for all I care." I say before turning to my son._

" _This is most likely the last time that you will see him again. It isn't too late to change your mind so choose well because I will not be coming back here." I say and seeing him nod to me while he holds me tighter I look at his father. _

" _He has made his choice I hope that the money was worth it." I say before grabbing onto my sons arm and seeing them all looking at me in confusion I look to the sky._

" _And just how do you plan to leave here with him do not think that I will just allow you to walk out of here with him." he says pulling him out of my hold and turning back to him I smile a little._

" _After being forced into another marriage with someone else thanks to you I must say that I don't fear you as I fear him and who said that we would be walking. After being forced to change I must say that the powers of his kind do come in handy when you need to travel long distances ." I say holding out my hand to my son and feeling his hand in mine I orb us a few feet away from his father._

"_Say good bye." I say as I look down at my son and seeing him looking at me in wonder as his father watches us in astonishment I smile a little._

" _Can you believe that the circus and the government would either make you filthy rich or kill you to have me now." I say as my son waves to his father and grabbing his arm I orb us to where my sister lives because she once told me that she wanted us to live together after I had Ki then collecting my sister a few days later we make our way back to Japan since I belong nowhere else. _

" _Is this where you have been since you were taken mom?" my son asks after we cross the well as he looks around us and nodding to him as I also look around I turn towards Inuyasha's village and lead my family to my old home then reaching my hut I open the door._

" _Unfortunately we wont be able to stay here more than a few days so while I am gathering all of my belongings my friend will be taking you all out to get some older looking clothes to help you fit in." I say quietly and seeing them both nod to me I walk to my room._

" _Mom why cant we stay here?" my son asks and turning to him I sigh as I lean on the wall._

" _Well you see I have a few people who are like me after me and they all work for two lords or kings if you will." I say quietly and seeing my sister come into the room I watch her look at me also._

" _Why would two kings be after you?" she says and sighing I look down._

" _Something happened a few days ago. First of all I guess that I should explain you see I am the mate or wife if you want to get technical to one of the kings . In these times the lands have been split into four parts my mate is the Lord or king of the northern lands. One day I helped his friend when he had been poisoned and I don't remember much after that because I passed out the next thing that I know is that I am being woken up to someone dragging me out of my bed and down the hall. _

_My mate said that he had seen me in the gardens having sex with someone and he wanted me to leave but it wasn't me I think that he just wanted me to go well long story short he took my baby and kicked me out. His best friend who is also a Lord found me and brought me to his home in the west which is the lands that we are on right now. _

_After the other Lord saved me we found out that I am pregnant again and I think that someone told my mate because he was on his way to the other lords castle to get me when I left a few days ago so we will be leaving because I don't want him to take the baby I am going to have he is probably looking for me right now." I say and seeing them looking at me good I watch as they look at me in concern._

" _You didn't hit your head did you really you the wife to a king and two kings looking for you?" my son says and sighing I shake my head a little._

"_I wish that I had but you'll see just wait." I say turning to the door when someone knocks and saying enter I watch as kagome Inuyasha and sango walk in._

" _Lady Shalimar." Inuyasha says as they all bow and shaking my head a little in annoyance I walk to my room._

" _Inuyasha I told you to call me Shalimar and I also told you all not to bow to me." I say sighing and hearing kagome talking to them after I close the door I lay down and sigh when they all leave._

_A little over a year later we are living in the southern lands in a big demon village called artolia and walking exhaustedly to my home from a days work in the fields as some of my neighbors wave to me I look down and smile at my twin daughters when they both run up to me happily in their dog forms after I open the door._

" _Anaya , Maya were you both good for auntie and brother today." I say kneeling and seeing both puppies nodding to me while they both nuzzle my chest and stomach I pick them both up and change them into their smaller human forms._

" _I know I know we don't like being in our human forms do we my puppies." I say hugging my daughters when they both begin winning and walking into the house with them cradled in my arms I smile at my son when he hugs me too._

" _Your daughters are mutants mom they wouldn't stop running around and away from me and auntie today." he says and smiling at him I kiss his head and sigh._

" _You used to be the same way when you were younger minus the whole mutant twin dog part so now you know how I felt when I had to chase you down the streets because you used to sneak out ." I say after yawning and seeing him snort in annoyance when Maya pulls his hair while gurgling in her baby language I laugh when she wont let him go._

" _Aw mom make her let me go." he says while he grabs at her small chubby hand and laughing more I shake my head a little._

" _I think not son you did just call my daughters mutants." I say watching him as he struggles with her hand and seeing him look at me when he lets her hand go I narrow my eyes._

" _Fine mom just don't say anything when you come home to your precious little puppies playing fetch with mister launs old smelly sock." he says in a serious tone and looking at Maya I smile at her._

" _Maya little one why don't you let brother go and I will take us all for a walk in the forest before it gets to late." I say and seeing her nod while smiling I turn to her brother when she lets him go._

" _Spoil sport." I say before walking to my room and pulling off my dirty kimono after I lay both girls on the bed I lay down next to them and allow them to eat while I doze a little._

" _Mom it isn't fair I want to change like you and the girls." my son says quietly as he follows behind me Maya and Anaya on foot while we are in our dog forms and turning to him I sigh._

" _Jonny just as soon as I find the old demon who changed me I will have him change you but you must be patent until that happens." I say nuzzling him and seeing him nod to me while both girls nuzzle his legs I crouch down so that he can climb onto my back._

" _Where has your aunt been going off to jonny I have noticed that sometimes when I come back for a break that she is gone." I say and feeling him grab onto my hair I hear him sigh._

" _She has been hanging out a lot with that demon jun all he does is knock on the door and she leaves." he says and shaking my head as we reach the lake I drop down so that he can climb off then transforming back I get into the water and bathe instead of swimming since I am too tired to do anything else._

" _Mom we can go now if you want." jonny says after about twenty minutes when we are all clean and looking at him good from where I am laying against a tree I shake my head a little._

" _Swim for a while all of you it isn't every day that we get time to come here so enjoy it while you can." I say quietly while yawning and seeing him shake his head I look at my girls when they nuzzle me._

" _Your tired we can come here on your next day off mom it really isn't a big deal." he says and sighing I shake my head a little._

" _Jonny you know that here there are no days off. If we want to continue eating and living here I need to work and since I am working for your aunt so that she can watch your sisters and you for me I hardly have any time just for us please just enjoy your self while you can." I say before looking down and seeing him shake his head I stand up with his help._

" _Alright have it your way." I say as he pulls me down the trail and reaching the house a little while later I watch my sister when she walks out with this jun._

" _Hey Shalimar can you take the kids with you for a while tomorrow jun wants to take me to meet his family." she says and looking at jun good I growl a little._

" _Jonny you and your sisters go inside now." I say while I look at my sister and seeing them all go inside I turn to jun._

" _I don't like snakes jun the only ones that I have ever met were either trying to eat me which mind you would have happened had it not been for my friends or were trying to poison me and steal my mate. If I find out that you are trying to make a meal out of my sister for you and your family I will gut you and I will see to it that your whole family will regret ever meeting her do not test me I do not like games." I say in Japanese and seeing him nod to me while bowing I rub my temples._

" _My lady I would never do such an dishonorable thing I care for her and really want her to meet my family nothing more." he says and looking at my sister I shake my head a little._

" _Go if you want to but be very aware that snake demons eat lesser beings and if it wasn't for Inuyasha one would have eaten me." I say before turning to go inside but feeing a hand on my arm I stop and growl._

" _My lady I give you my word that she will come to no harm while in my care and if my family approves of her I plan to mate her." he says and looking at him good I shake my head a little._

" _She is a foreign human and you are a demon why would you desire to mate a human especially one who doesn't do as she is told." I say as I glare at her and seeing him smile a little I watch him pull out a vial from his pocket._

" _If she so chooses I will change her into a snake demon like me. My uncle is a powerful demon who can change humans into demons but please don't say anything such practices are forbidden." he says showing me the vial and smelling it a little I look at him._

" _Your uncle where does he live and how much does he charge?" I ask quietly and seeing him look at me good I shake my head a little._

" _I wont tell I give you my word but the human boy who lives with me I want to change him into a demon of my breed my mate knows of a demon who also changes humans but I don't remember where the old coots hut lies only that it is in some forest in the northern lands." I say quietly as I hand him the vial back and seeing him nod to me I watch him look around us._

" _I cant tell you where he lives but I will get you what you desire if you swear that you wont tell another soul I think that my uncle and your mates friend are one in the same my uncle also lives in the northern lands." he says and nodding to him I look down._

" _You have it and thank you." I say before going inside and walking into my room where all of my children are already laying down I lay down on my bed and go to sleep. _

_Working the next day after only a few hours of sleep in the fields pulling weeds from the rice patties with all of the other towns women I watch as my children run around in the evening light playing with the other children then getting back to work once I see that they are ok I look up when one girl next to me nudges me._

" _Look Shalimar we have company and its all royal." she says smiling dreamily as my sister walks up next to me and looking to where she is pointing to thinking that it is Lord Jayle who has already asked for my hand a few times, I feel my eyes widen when I see a few demons with him that I am not wanting to see as they make their way down a long dirt road but feeling my son pull my arm I look down at him. _

" _Mom , mom look your dog he's coming this way." he says happily while pointing as both girls look at us in confusion then picking up both girls I look at my son._

" _Take them home hide them and keep them quiet. Do not go looking for the dog if he sees your sisters he will take them from me he isn't what you think he is." I say as I push both girls into his arms and seeing him nod to me in confusion as my sister watches them I watch as he does as he is told then turning to a wash bucket as I wash the mud from my blistered hands I grab it and begin walking to get away since its about time to head home anyways only to bow while hiding my head a little when the royal dogs walk up to our field and transform. _

" _This is where our lands best rice comes from and if you both choose to go with the rice trade this is where it will all be coming from." the southern Lord Jayle says to Jin , Sesshoumaru ,Dachi, toga , Sung Mai and Lucian as they all look around the field and backing towards the back of all the women slowly so that I am not seen by anyone ,I stop and curse under my breath when I see Maya and Anaya running with some other pups in between the lords legs when we all stand strait._

" _Ah some of our towns pups don't let them bother you as you all know children like to play." Jayle says laughing a little as he picks up Maya and watching him pet her before handing her to Jin who lays her on her back in his arms I watch Anaya stand at his feet trying to get to her sister while Jin pets and tickles Mayas stomach then watching him kneel down and pet Anaya as well I begin to walk forward._

" _Twins a good fortune omen for their house their sires must be proud." he says smiling a little as Maya kicks at his hand and seeing the southern Lord nod as well I watch him kneel down too._

" _Yes these pups have certainly brought good fortune to our town after their mother came to us. All there is left for her to do is accept me as her mate and then her little Maya and Anaya will bring good fortune to my home as well." he says looking up and around for me then keeping my eyes on my pups while I hold onto the bucket of dirty water I sigh in annoyance while turning to my sister when he sees me._

" _Ana , Mai come here please." my sister says quietly in Japanese after stepping forward and away from me when I push her while nodding to them and seeing all eyes turn to her as both girls run over to her I turn from Jayle's gaze when she nods to our hut._

" _Would you both like to go and gather your brother with me so that we can go swimming?" she asks them and seeing them both nod to her as all of the lords walk over to her I watch her smile a little at them._

" _Very good little ones but if want to go you must do as I say and stay with me and your brother in the house until mother comes for us do you understand me?" she says petting them and seeing both girls nod to her I watch as they both run to the house and inside before the door closes then turning back to Jayle who is now standing in front of me with a small smile on his face I sigh and bow to him._

" _Good day my Lord ." I say quietly while bowing to him since it is expected of me and seeing Jin ,toga ,Sesshoumaru ,Dachi ,and Sung Mai walk over as well surrounding me while Jin's surprise and relief flood me when they see me I look down and away from them while Jayle's attention is on me ._

" _And to you as well my lady. Have you perhaps come to a decision about my proposition ." he says watching me while he reaches for my hand and sighing in annoyance as Jin's anger floods through me as he glares at him I shake my head while pulling my hand back._

" _As generous as your offer is my Lord I told you before that I already have a mate and cannot accept you ." I say quietly while backing up a step and bowing a little hoping that he just drops it but seeing him turn to Jin and bump his arm I watch him smile._

" _From what I've heard from her friends she's just shy and hung up on her old mate who was probably a penny less lousy being by the way she keeps sending my gifts of jewelry back but one day she will accept me who would deny a rich cardinal Lord." he says with confidence but turning to Sesshoumaru and toga before he can say anything else I bow to them in respect. _

" _Good afternoon Lord Sesshoumaru , Lord toga I hope that your travels have fared well." I say quietly without looking at Jin who looks royally pissed while Jayle looks at me in surprise and seeing them both nod to me I nod a little when they bow to me._

" _They have my lady and if I must say I am quiet surprised to see you here." he says and shrugging to him I turn a little to leave but before I can excuse my self I feel Jayle grab my arm lightly._

" _I was unaware that you were acquainted with any high lords tell me how is it that they are so familiar with you while you wont even speak five words to me?" he says and seeing Jin walk forward while his anger flows through me I pull away from Jayle. _

" _You may be Lord here my Lord but my personal life and my friends are none of your concern and if my only four words to you are "I have a mate" it is because I do and because I am not looking for another while your only words to me are be my mate. I am also acquainted with other high lords because Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord toga are friends to my mate Lord Jin your supposed penniless and lousy being." I say motioning to Jin who has taken a stance behind me but getting annoyed with the talk I turn again to Sesshoumaru and toga. _

" _If you would all excuse me I need to get back to work." I say quietly while bowing a little and seeing no one move so that I can go I sigh and pull away from Jin growling when he reaches out and grabs onto my arm. _

" _Don't touch me." I say in anger while dumping my dirty water on him when he wont let me go but getting angry and scared when he pulls me into his now wet arms in a hug instead of letting me go I try to push him away from me without success._

" _Calm down my little one I would like to speak to you about what happened that evening I wont hurt you not again." he says quietly and into my hair as he holds me immobile and panicking when I cant move I feel tears fall down my cheeks but feeling myself getting pulled out of Jin's arms by an upset Jayle who is looking on in confusion I back away from him and Jin. _

" _Stay away from me I don't want you near me again I did as you asked when you told me to go so stop playing games with me and go I don't deserve this." I say in anger before walking away from him and to my home but wiping my eyes and cheeks harshly when I am almost there I look at Jin in anger when he pins me with my back to a wall of a hut that is next to mine._

" _Let me go you cant do this to me." I yell out in anger as I try to pull out of his hold while every one watches from a small distance but feeling him hug me while keeping me pinned to the wall I try to get away from him._

"_Stop my love please calm down and let me explain I would never hurt you intentionally." he says holding me to his chest but shaking my head no I try to pull back without success ._

" _You lie and I don't trust you the only reason you're here is because of what the healer told you and you want to take them from me now let me go I want to go home." I say in tears as he holds onto me but feeling him lift my chin I try to look away from him as he looks into my eyes._

" _Yes I heard that you were very ill before I put you out and after Sesshoumaru saved you but had I known my love I would have cut my own hand off before allowing you to go through what you went through I swear it I didn't mean to I would never hurt you without reason please understand this I love you." he says looking at me but hearing my daughters scratching on the door while whining for me I look at Jin in fear when he looks to the closed door in confusion before looking at both girls when they run over to me and try to climb up my legs after they get out._

" _Maya ,Anaya go to auntie and brother please." I say in fear and tears while watching him as he looks to me in astonishment and hearing them whining to me in fear while looking in between me and Jin instead of moving while my son stands in the door way watching in fear also I hang my head and look back down at my girls in tears when he pulls back a little without letting me go after he see's my son also._

" _By the gods you were pregnant." he says as a strong feeling of shame passes through me from him while Sung Mai and the other lords walk up to us and keeping my head down while more tears fall from my eyes I allow my self to slide down to the ground when he lets me go completely then grabbing both girls in my arms I change them into their smaller human forms and hold them to me crying while they wine._

" _Shalimar calm down please." he says stroking my head after he kneels down in front of me but shaking my head no as more tears fall I hold my babies tighter._

" _No go away you cant have them their mine you already took my other baby from me these are mine go away please go away." I say crying and feeling someone pick me up bridal style while I hold onto both my babies after Jin moves back with Sung Mai's coaxing I cry into Sesshoumaru's shoulder as he carries me into my house and to my room while everyone follows._

" _You need to calm down little one your scaring the pups they don't understand why you are upset." Sung Mai says as the bed dips next to me after Sesshoumaru sets me on it and pulling back when I feel someone stroke my hair while I am looking down at my babies I try to calm my self down when I find both babies watching me with tears in their eyes but being unable to I shake my head a little as I continue to cry quietly._

" _I cant he's going to take them from me too I don't want to lose them too." I whisper as I look at my twin girls but feeling someone stroke my hair softly while they make me look up I try to pull away from Jin when he sits next to me._

" _Our girls will be going nowhere if it isn't with you calm down please little one you need not fear losing them." he says watching me and pulling my babies to the side and away from him when I see him reaching for Maya's curly hair I growl at him in anger._

" _Don't touch her she's mine." I yell at him and seeing him move his hand back while he looks at me sadly I shake my head and lay on my side facing the wall and away from everyone then hearing people begin leaving I blink my eyes tiredly and stroke both of my babies curly hair softly. _

" _Don't worry my little ones we'll go back to my world with auntie and big brother so that he cant take you from me like he did your brother just wait until he leaves for a while." I whisper quietly before he goes stiff next to me then feeling him stroke my head softly while he leans down to me as my already tired body begin relaxing I feel myself growing more tired than I already was when Jin and Sung Mai both begin growling softly after I yawn again but realizing what they are doing when I feel myself getting abnormally tired quickly as both babies fall asleep I turn around and growl._

"_Stop that I don't want to sleep." I say tiredly and unfocused as I look at the demon who had stolen so much from me including my heart but feeling him pull me into his arms and away from my babies like he used to do while Sung Mai continues to growl while patting their small backs I try to pull away from him without success._

" _Seep my koi I can feel how exhausted you are and fear not for our pups they will not be without you." he says into my hair while he hugs me and shaking my head no I try not to yawn as I can only lay in his arms._

" _You don't love me and I hate you ,you took my baby from me. Their my pups not yours you didn't care about me when you made me leave so you cant have them now their mine only mine you cant take them from me." I say in tears as I try not to fall asleep but feeling him only hugging me as he strokes my back I feel him nod a little to me as he grabs my hand in his._

" _I know you do my love and you are within your rights to do so but know this I will not take them from you again their yours all of them even Ki now sleep my little one." he says into my neck as his tears begin wetting my shoulder when he rubs his thumb on my blistered hand and closing my eyes against my will as he begins growling quietly while he holds me to his chest I try as hard as I can to stay awake and to get to my sleeping babies._

" _I.. I cant… please don't take them from me Jin." I whisper in tears half asleep as he hugs me and feeling him nod to me while he continues to growl softly I feel myself drift off. _

_Waking sometime later to the sun shining a little in my eyes I lean up and look around me in confusion when I don't recognize the room I am in but finding the room to be lavish and nice with a painting over the fireplace of Jin hugging me from behind as I hold Ki in my arms and Sakura at my side I look at the painting in confusion._

" _What the hell." I say quietly and looking around the room for my babies I feel tears sting my eyes when I cant find them in here then getting up I walk over to the door and open it quickly only to look around me in confusion when I am unable to leave the room after I try to walk out._

" _What the hell is this." I say to my self when I try to go out again only to be unable to leave then panicking when I cant get out I look up and at Akashi when he steps in front of me._

" _Good morning my lady it is good to see you well." he says quietly and looking at him good I shake my head in confusion._

" _Why….why cant I leave the room general." I say holding my hand up to the door only to touch an invisible wall of some kind and seeing him look down I hear him sigh._

" _The elders felt it necessary to collar you to prevent you from leaving my lady." he says and looking at him in confusion at the mention of the word collar I bring my hand to my neck only to look at a new chain in confusion when I try to pull it off without success._

" _What the hell does this mean general?" I say quietly and seeing him sigh I watch him turn to the side and bow when someone walks up._

" _It means my lady that until you no longer desire to leave you are going to be confined to this room and stripped of your powers." a demon who looks to be Sung Mai's and togas age says looking at me and growling I try to pass my hand through the door only to growl louder when I cant._

" _You cant do this to me I have done nothing wrong to deserve this remove it." I say in a raised voice as I try to pull the necklace off but seeing him shake his head no I look at Jin when he walks up to the room also._

" _You cant do this to me I have done nothing to any of you to be treated like this get it off and give me my children I want to go back to my home." I say in anger and seeing Jin look at me in sadness I pull back when he reaches out to stroke my hair._

" _I am sorry my love but until you no longer desire to leave you will be confined to our rooms." he says stepping up to the door and shaking my head I feel tears sting my eyes._

" _You , you told me to leave that you didn't want me here anymore that in my books that means that you no longer want me or hold any claim to me I want my children and I want out you cant keep me here imprisoned like this I have done nothing wrong." I say in anger but seeing the older demon shake his head I watch as he steps up to the door also. _

" _My lady this would be true had it been only Jin and your self but from the minute you birthed your first pup to him you became the property of your mate as are the rules and as his mate your place is at his side not in some filthy village doing menial labor to support yourself and your children." he says watching me and glaring at him in anger I turn to Jin briefly as I grab the door._

" _Then tell him that because it wasn't me who wanted to leave he threatened to throw me into the dungeon and he tossed me out after deigning me my son. I didn't do anything wrong in fact I was ill and sleeping when he dragged me out I didn't ask for any of this." I say before seeing the elder shake his head and looking at him I watch as he takes a step forward._

" _Consider your self lucky that you aren't dead or in the dungeons after being caught in the act of betraying your mate remember that things could indeed be worse for one such as you." the elder says watching me as I look at him in a mixture of shock and disbelief then slamming the door hard in their faces I walk to the bed and drop down in the corner between the bed and the dresser crying. _

_Sitting with my head on my raised knees for a while in the silence of the room I look to the door when it opens and seeing the stupid elder demon who was at the door with Akashi walk in holding a tray I lay my head back on my knees and sigh._

" _My lady if you would come over here it is time to eat." he says and ignoring him I stay where I am._

" _My lady I asked you to come over here do as you are told." he says after a few minutes but ignoring him still I look up in anger when he pulls me up by the arm and over to the table then growling at him when he forces me to sit down I glare at him in anger._

" _I'm not hungry old man and stop manhandling me." I say but seeing him shake his head at me I watch him as he pulls the tray closer to me._

" _I am not giving you a choice in the matter I told you to eat and you will do so or I will see to it that you are fed but I advise you to eat on your own for your own good." he says holding me down by my shoulders when I try to get up and tossing the tray to the side and onto his pants I cringe when he digs his claws into my shoulder._

" _Very well my lady as you wish general bring in her other meal." he says and seeing the door open as general Akashi and three more guards walk in carrying a covered tray I watch Akashi in confusion when he looks at me also in confusion then feeling the elder pull me up before walking me backwards I try to fight him when he tries to make me lay down._

" _Let me go what are you doing." I say in fear as I hit his hands but feeling one of the guards grab me when he nods to them I begin crying when I am lifted clear off of my feet before I am laid on the bed. _

" _Let me go let me go." I scream out as I try to get free but feeling the other guard grab onto my feet when I start kicking them I look at Akashi crying and in fear when I cant get up._

" _General bring the tray over here." the elder says as I am held down but looking at Akashi in fear when he lays the tray on the table at the bed side I watch as he looks at the elder in question ._

" _Bring it over here it needs to be on her stomach." the elder tells him and watching him in fear as he does as he is told I begin crying when he sets it on top of my stomach before he uncovers it then seeing the elder grab a thick tube from the tray that has a funnel at the end while the guard holds my head hard I try to turn away from them when the elder brings the tube towards my mouth. _

" _These kinds of acts were banned from the lords homes I work to protect my lady for my Lord not to do this to her let her go there must be another way allow her mate to feed her." Akashi says grabbing the guards arm who is holding my head but hearing the elder growl at him I begin twisting in fear when his eyes flash red but seeing another two guards walk in I begin crying when they grab Akashi and pull him out before the elder turns back to me. _

" _Let me go ,let me go ,Jin , Akashi ah …" I scream out crying when he pushes the tube into my mouth and down my throat while covering my windpipe in the process. _

_Not being able to do anything much less breath and cry and gag as the elder pours some liquid into the funnel end of the tube I can only cry silently and look on while my lungs begin jerking in need but hearing the door slam open not even a few minutes later as I feel my vision dim with lack of air while I choke on the tube I feel every one leave me quickly when Jin ,Sung Mai ,and a few other demons growl in anger before the tube is pulled out of my mouth fast._

_Feeling someone turn me on my side and over the edge of the bed as I begin puking and choking while taking deep breaths ,I cry and grab my throat as it feels like it is raw then holding onto Jin's arm tight as I cry when he pulls me up and onto his lap I bury my face in his neck when he hugs me tightly to himself._

" _Get out now all of you get out." he yells as he hugs me and hearing lots of foot steps walking to the door fast I hold onto Jin tight from the back of his shirt. _

"_I tried to stop them my Lord but the elder had me removed from the room." Akashi says from somewhere close to us and feeling Jin nod to him I try to calm down as he rubs my back._

" _For the time being I will be taking over as my mates guard. Akashi I want you to find out who contacted the elders and I want them brought to me. No one that was here the night that I put her out believed that my mate had been with another male but someone told the elders and if I am correct who ever told them was the one who set her up." he says quietly as he hands me a hand towel and wiping my mouth and face good after I lean back I look at the floor and at Jin's pants at the mess that I made then laying my head back on his shoulder I sigh._

" _May I take a bath ." I ask quietly and feeling him stand with me in his arms I hold onto him as he takes me into the pool room that is attached to the room that I was in then looking down and away from him as he undresses me after he stands me up I drop into the water and go under._

_Sitting in his lap with my head on his shoulder after I am all wet when he pulls me to him I close my eyes as he scrubs my hair softly and enjoy the feeling that his hands are causing in me and standing with his help when he is done I stand still as he washes me but looking at him when he runs his fingers over my ribs softly I hear him sigh before he looks at me._

" _You've lost weight. It isn't healthy for someone who is breast feeding two pups to be so skinny my love." he says quietly and looking down I shake my head a little in confusion at his apparent concern then sitting on my bed after I am done and dressed in one of my old short night gowns and light kimono I look at Jin when he sets a tray on the short table after a maid brings it in._

" _Come here my love you need to eat." he says after he sits at the table and staying where I am I shake my head._

" _Shalimar please do not do this little one you've lost a lot of weight to be denying food. Eat and I will bring you a visitor." he says after he gets up and kneels down in front of me and fighting back my tears when he strokes my cheek I shake my head confused while I push his hands away from me._

" _I'm not hungry, my throat hurts, and I don't want to see anyone please go away." I say quietly and feeling him sigh as he runs his fingers through my hair I keep my head down and wipe my eyes._

" _You need to eat to keep your health up and I put some healing drops into your tea to soothe your throat." he says while he rubs my scalp with his finger tips and agreeing with him fully about the tea I sigh but feeling him pull me up I look down when he pulls me over to the table._

" _If you desire to see our pups before they are put to bed tonight you will eat I do not wish to be hard on you but I will force you if I must you are malnourished and need the nourishment." he says making me kneel down and looking up as he hands me the tea cup I look at him when I process what he says._

" _I..I get to see them?" I ask him quietly and seeing him nod to me as he sits behind me I feel him stroke my cheek as he pulls me to lean on him._

" _I will no longer deny you our children my love but you will eat if you wish to see them." he says hugging me and nodding lightly to him I take a small sip of my tea before finishing it off when I feel the soreness leave my throat._

_Eating as much as I can in Jin's lap and in silence since he wont let me up while he reads a scroll I push my plate away when I am full and looking around the room when I notice a few of mine and Jin's belongings scattered around I look at the closet in confusion when I see all of my old kimonos hanging across from Jin's clothes then feeling him stroke my head and back softly I sigh and look down._

" _Are you full little one." he says looking at my half eaten plate after he lays the scroll down and nodding to him I stand up with his help and walk over to the bed with his hand on my lower back before he pulls the blanket back then climbing into the bed after he pulls my robe off I watch him walk towards the door after he covers me up._

" _I will be right back." he says watching me but turning around and away from him I close my eyes in confusion and sadness at his actions only to hear him sigh quietly then hearing him walk back over to the bed I try to ignore him as he sits at my side._

" _My love please don't be like this it tears me up in side to feel you so sad and upset I know that I was wrong to hurt you by the way I acted towards you but tell me how and I will make it right again I swear I will I only want you happy again my little one." he says quietly as he pulls me up and looking down I shake my head a little._

" _So now you can feel me. I don't believe you ,you lie you only have me here because of my pups and nothing more all of this is to you is some kind of game and if you want to go ,go I want to be alone anyways I want no part of your game." I say quietly but feeling him grip my chin I try to look away from him when he looks me in the eyes._

" _I would never play such a cruel game with you I would never involve my family ,my daughter just to hurt you. Think of Sakura she hasn't talked to anyone since that day why would I hurt her my own pup just to cause you someone who has done nothing to me pain. My love what happened between us was a horrible misunderstanding nothing more I would never do such a thing to my mate to my savior." he says making me look at him and feeling tears fill my eyes once more I look him in the eye._

" _Then you lied to me and took my baby from me for nothing. That hurts the same and I still don't trust you go away I want to be alone." I say trying to pull back but being unable to as his confusion passes through me I reach for his hand to move it._

" _I did not lie to you I would never …."_

" _Yes you did you told me that your trust in me was unconditional and absolute and you lied where was your trust in me when you were dragging me out of our bed into a courtyard full of demons while accusing me of having sex with another who isn't you after I had just had a baby your baby not even three months earlier see in my eyes you lie." I say interrupting him as tears fall down my cheeks and feeling him wipe my cheeks as his sadness pass through me I look down when he sighs._

" _My love we all make mistakes. Did you yourself not come to the wrong conclusions when you saw me in the gardens with ai I am not perfect I too can make mistakes when my heart is hurting when I believe that I see the love of my life being intimate with another that isn't me even if my trust in her is absolute because sometimes seeing is believing." he says while stroking my cheek and feeling him lean into me I look down when he kisses my cheek before looking at me again._

" _Maybe but what I saw in the gardens with you and ai was you not someone trying to look like you but what you saw wasn't me I was in bed ill." I say quietly as he looks at me and seeing him nod to me lightly as he strokes my back I sigh_

" _At the time I didn't know and it hurt all the same but the only thing that I can do now to fix this is to apologize to you when my actions were uncalled for and undeserved. I am unable to let you go again my love I can only show you how sorry I am. I love you too much to lose you again." he says as he gazes into my eyes and looking at him good I sigh and look down because he is right I did jump to conclusions when I saw him in the gardens that night with ai just as he did even if it wasn't me and I took Ki with me when I left then keeping my head down I watch his hand that is on his knee._

" _We keep making mistakes don't we Jin?" I say quietly as he strokes my hair and feeling him sigh I look at his hand when he raises it to my cheek before lifting my chin. _

" _Yes my love but you are not to blame for any of them so far my actions are what is causing us problems and pain but I just cant find it in me to let you go." he says before he pulls me into his arms and laying my head on his shoulder as he hugs me I sigh when he strokes my back softly then looking up a little I watch him as he looks at me._

" _But our pups are the ones paying for the problems Jin Maya and Anaya don't know you and Ki probably forgot me." I say quietly as he watches me and hearing him sigh as he nods I look down then feeling him kiss my head I am about to lay my head back on his shoulder when he makes me lean back up._

" _I know my love and like you this is something that I don't want shall I bring them so that you can feed them and say good night?" he says and nodding to him I watch him as he gets up but remembering what happened a few hours ago I grab his hand quickly before he can walk away from me._

" _Wait what if the elder comes back while you are gone Jin?" I say quietly and seeing him turn back to me I look down as he leans down and kisses my head while grabbing my hand that is on his._

" _You need not worry yourself over the elders I will not allow them near you again." he says stroking my hair and nodding lightly to him as he pulls my hand I let him go and watch him walk out of the room then laying down on the bed on my side I sigh and wait._

_Looking to the door and getting up when I hear it open about thirty minutes later I sigh in relief and watch as Jin walks in with Maya and who appears to be Ki in his arms and looking to his side when I see movement I watch as jonny walk in with Anaya in his arms then walking over to Jin slowly I look at Ki in confusion because even after a year he looks to be the same age as his sisters which are almost a year younger than he is._

" _What's wrong with him why isn't he growing?" I ask quietly as Ki looks at me like he is studying me and picking him up when Jin hands him to me I look at his small round baby face as he sniffs my chest lightly._

" _Demons age slower than humans little one he along with his sisters will be as they are for many years." he says as Ki nuzzles my chest and looking at him in wonder as he looks up at me I smile a little at him as I stroke his hair._

" _It also appears my love that he hasn't forgotten his mother." he continues as he strokes my back a little while Ki lays his head on my shoulder and hugging him while I inhale into his neck deeply I sigh and blink back some tears when my eyes become cloudy but feeling a hand on my arm I turn to my son as he pulls me away from Jin and leans into me._

" _Are you ok mom. What's going on who is this man and baby and why did he and his friends take us?" he says quietly as he looks at Jin who is watching us and looking at him I sigh._

" _Well do you remember when we first came here do you remember the story that I told you about my baby and of the two lords that were after me ?" I ask sitting on the bed and seeing him nod to me in understanding as he looks at Jin I watch him turn back to me._

" _Is he one of the lords or kings that took your baby and that was after you?" he asks as he glares at Jin when he walks over to his desk after handing me Maya and nodding to him I watch him turn back to Jin._

" _Which one is he mom and why do his eyes look familiar?" he says and seeing Jin look at him also while his irritation passes through me I turn my son away from his new step father._

" _His eyes look familiar because you've seen him before and he is my mate or husband." I say looking at Ki and Maya who are both pulling and grabbing at each others hands then laying them on the bed away from each other after Maya scratches her brother I watch as both kids begin whining at me while holding their hands out to me._

" _I can see that you have a lot to deal with right now so I wont tell you how much I want to hurt him right now but don't think that we are done talking mom we will just talk when you don't have three babies crying and fighting." he says after Anaya begins crying also after her brother sets her on the bed by her other brother then looking at all three in slight fear as they all begin wailing while trying to get to me since I don't know what to do with three babies who are wailing I watch as Jin walks over to the bed and begins growling quietly._

"_Try feeding them all on the rug my little one they may clam down ." he says after he transforms me and nodding lightly to him before I make my way to the rug I watch as he changes all of the babies on by one as he lowers them to the ground then looking at them when they all run to me I lay down and get comfortable as they all begin eating._

" _Well that seems to be working for now." I think to my self as all three puppies ears and tails twitch as they eat then looking to the door after about thirty minutes when I see someone move I lift my head and watch the still two year old looking Sakura as she stands out side the door looking in._

" _Mom who is that little girl?" my son asks me as he watches her and looking at him after I change back when all of the babies are asleep I nod to Jin._

" _Jin's daughter." I say as I walk over to the door and kneeling down in front of her but inside of the door as Jin watches us I smile a little at her._

" _Hello puppy how have you been." I say quietly as she watches me and seeing her look down after looking at the sleeping puppies I hold my hand out to her._

" _Aren't you going to give me a hug my puppy I missed you." I say quietly when she doesn't say anything and seeing her hold her hand up to me while looking at my hand I pull her into my arms and stand up._

" _I missed you Sakura." I say hugging her and feeling her hug me back while her shoulders begin trembling I lay us down and cover us up as she continues hugging me then feeling the bed dip next to us I watch as my son sits down._

" _What's wrong with her mom why is she crying?" he asks me quietly as he watches the small girl cling to me and rubbing her back as she cries I look at him._

" _She doesn't like it when I go away." I say quietly as Jin watches us and seeing my son nod to me as her sobs turn to quiet whines I watch as he turns to Jin._

" _Why not she isn't yours where is her mom?" he says after he turns back to me and shrugging I nod to Jin._

" _I don't know and never asked I didn't want to pry but if you want to know ask her father." I say quietly as I rub her back when she begins falling asleep and seeing him turn to Jin I watch as Jin looks at him._

" _She passed birthing her she never knew her and believes my mate and your mother to be her." he says quietly as he sits next to me on the bed and watching him lean over us I watch as he strokes her cheek before he strokes mine then looking up at him as he leans down to me I watch him as he kisses my forehead._

" _Bid your pups good night my love it is late and time to retire." he says quietly as he looks into my eyes and nodding to him I nuzzle Sakura's cheek before kissing her head._

" _Sleep good my puppy I will see you in the morning." I say quietly as I move her hair out of her face and letting her go when Jin lifts her into his arms I watch as he walks to the door and out then turning to my three puppies on the floor I feel tears fill my eyes._

" _Jonny do me a favor and take care of your sisters for me I don't know when I will be allowed to see you all again." I say quietly and seeing him look at me in confusion I look at him when he turns my chin towards himself._

" _What do you mean mom and if you are worried about us why don't we leave now while he is gone we are all here and all of us are yours." he says and shaking my head a little I pull out the necklace that the elders put on me._

" _Thanks to the elders I am not aloud to leave the room until I no longer wish to escape this collar makes me unable to leave the room and use my powers so you are going to have to help me care for your sisters until I am aloud to get out." I say quietly and seeing him nod I watch as he looks at the door._

" _Why is he like that with you mom why is he always touching you. From the day that he found you when he was bringing us here he hasn't kept his hands to himself all he does is touch you and hug you I don't like it." he says quietly and sighing I look down._

" _He has always been like that with me even when he was a big dog he hasn't been able to keep his hands to himself but I really don't mind it I actually like it its nice to have some one give me affection without groping me like your dad did he really is very kind and he treats me good." I say quietly as I look at the painting of Jin and feeling my son grab my arm I look at him in confusion._

" _He is keeping you here by force and he is keeping your kids from you how can you be ok with this mom." he says and looking at him good I sigh._

" _Jin isn't like other human men jonny as the Lord he is used to getting what he wants when he wants and as of yet I haven't been able to stop him when it comes to me. _

_He told me that what happened before was a misunderstanding and he apologized to me. I cant leave even if I wanted to and he wouldn't let me go even if I could. _

_If what he said was true then I can only forgive him and try to move on because I wont be able to do anything else but that he wont allow it and he hasn't totally taken you guys from me you're all here with me now and look at all of your clothes all of those nice clothes comes from his wallet try to get to know him were stuck here now so we might as well make the best of it. It could be worse he could be like your dad and hit us but he isn't like that." I say quietly and seeing him look at me before looking at the painting I turn to the door when Jin walks in with Nanami and Sung Mai then turning when Nanami walks over to me I hug her back when she hugs me tight._

" _We've missed you little one." she says into my hair and nodding to her after she lets me go I watch as she turns to the babies. _

" _You certainly are made for birthing pups just look at them all." she says and seeing my son looking at me in question as he nods to Sung Mai and Nanami I wave him over to me then motioning to Jin when he is next to me I watch as everyone looks at my son._

" _I don't know if you have been introduced to him yet or if he has told you but this is Sung Jin the Lord of these lands ,this is lady Nanami his mother and this is Sung Mai his father . Nanami is nice and kind to me but Sung Mai is more strict when he has to be other wise he is nice also." I say quietly as Jin turns to his parents only to introduces jonny and seeing Nanami smile at him before she hugs him I watch as he stands frozen in her arms then looking up at Jin when he pulls me into his arms in a hug I lay my head on his chest as he strokes my back._

"_Hey mom what happened to your dog after we left town that day I didn't see him maybe he can save you." my son says as Nanami and Sung Mai each pick up a baby before changing them back and looking at my son in confusion I touch Jin's chest._

" _Jins the dog I found in our time. He brought me here with him when he left." I say looking at him and seeing him look at Jin in confusion I watch Jin rub his head a little._

" _Not killer nor Kujo nor rover just Jin." Jin says in English as my son looks at him in amazement and seeing my son look between us a few times I watch as he looks at me._

" _Well now we know why he only wanted to watch you instead of play with me like a normal dog." he says as Nanami and Sung Mai walk out of the room with the twins and nodding to him I look at Jin a second before turning back to my son._

" _Yes well I did tell you that he wasn't a normal dog maybe if you ask nicely he will let you brush out his hair again." I say as I pull out of his arms before picking up Ki and walking over to my bed I lay down with him and cover us up before holding him to my chest but feeling him begin to nuzzle my chest like he used to do when he was hungry I open my robe and watch him quietly as he latches on to my nipple._

" _I think that I will pass mom he doesn't look as friendly as a man as he did when he was a dog." he says as he walks away from Jin and towards me but seeing Jin grab onto his shoulder lightly after he follows him I watch as jonny turns to him in fear._

" _Tell your mother good night its late and she needs her rest you can visit her on the morrow." he says and watching him glare at Jin before walking up to me after he shakes off Jin's hand I watch as he sits on the bed next to me._

" _Good idea rover and your right my mother is tired and needs rest so leave because I share a room with my mom not you also don't forget to turn off the lights before you go and don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out." he says glaring at Jin and seeing Jins calm relaxed face turn into an angry glare as his anger passes through me I get up quickly and stand in between the angry Lord and my big mouthed son._

" _What are you doing you cant talk to him like that not only is he the Lord of this castle he saved me twice apologize to him right now even if it is just because he saved your mothers life." I say quickly since I am unsure how Jin will respond to being talked down to only to be moved to the side and getting ready to block the pissed Lord from my son again I can only stand where I am when Jin growls at me with out looking at me._

" _I will allow your disrespect to my person to go unpunished this once as you are new here and don't know the rules yet pup but remember that as of the mating ceremony you became my responsibility along with your mother. Your mother knows her place here and you will learn yours I am not your father but I will punish you as if you were mine own now bid her good night." Jin says in a hard voice and seeing my son look at me in fear I am about to say something anything to calm Jin down only to look at him in fear when he turns to me also._

" _You will not interfere get in to bed and lay down." he says nodding to the bed and staying where I am in fear since he hasn't used that tone with me since the night he kicked me out I jump when he growls again._

" _But Jin he didn't mean…"_

" _I will not repeat my self." he says taking a step towards me while he interrupts me and backing up quickly while looking down and away from him unsure of what to do while I remember how he hit mika I lower my self to the bed and do as he says then seeing my son look at me in fear I watch as he looks down a little._

" _Good night mom I hope you sleep good." he says quietly before I nod and watching Jin lift up Ki carefully I watch as he leads my son out of the room and into the hall then hearing the door open a few minutes later I turn away from Jin when I see him walking in and over to the bed while stripping off his robe._

" _My love you must not let the way I deal with things get to you I will not ever punish either of you with violence but he must not talk down to me not only am I his Lord I am his step father and I can not allow him to disrespect me like that." he says as he goes around the room blowing out the candles after he lights the fireplace and nodding lightly to him because if we are going to stay here now he is right and my son cant be talking down to the Lord of the lands I look down and at the wall when he climbs into bed behind me. _

" _Everything will be fine my love you will see." he says turning me around and pulling me into his chest and nodding lightly as he hugs me I lay my head on his arm after he moves it under my head then sighing quietly as he strokes my back I look at him in the firelight when he lifts my chin._

" _You need not fear me either little one I would never hurt you intentionally." he says quietly as he looks into my eyes and nodding to him I pull my face out of his hold as he is about to kiss me only for his sadness to pass through me then laying my head on his arm as he watches me I close my eyes and try to clear my head._

" _Sleep little one we will see what the new day brings." he says into my hair as he hugs me to his chest and nodding lightly to him while he strokes my back softly I inhale his scent deeply before laying my ear over his heart._

_Laying on the rug in front of the fireplace in my dog form two weeks later in the evening as Jin sits at his desk writing on a scroll I look to the door without moving when someone knocks and seeing Jin keep on writing without looking up I sigh and turn back to the fire._

" _Enter" he says quietly before the door opens and seeing all three pups run in for their nightly feeding I lay on my side and close my eyes as they all begin nursing then hearing my eldest son come in about thirty minutes later after many days of being absent I open my eyes and watch as he walks up to me before sitting by my head._

" _Hi mom how are you today?" he says quietly as he strokes my head and shrugging a little to him I look at my pups._

" _Fine I guess how have you been? I haven't seen you lately I was getting worried" I say moving my leg out a little as I watch him and seeing him shrug also I hear him sigh._

" _Tired my new step father called a few tutors here to teach me and the work is kinda hard since I don't understand it but sometimes he comes in and helps me after he checks up on me when he isn't so busy so it isn't all that bad." he says quietly and looking over at Jin a little I look back at my son when I find him still writing._

" _Well at least that's good it is good to hear that you are getting along with him now." I say quietly but hearing a knock on the door I turn to it when Jin says enter and seeing a guard coming in I watch as he bows to my mate._

" _My Lord there is a snake demon and a human woman requesting an audience with your lady mate they claim that they are friends from the town where she used to live." he says and looking up in confusion as Jin glances at me briefly I see him nod to the guard._

" _Very well check them both for weapons and send them in with an escort of two guards. Shalimar change back so that you can receive your guests" he says in his all business voice to the guard before he stands up and turns to me and watching the guard walk to the door after I stand up I look at Jin as he looks at me. _

_Changing back as he stands in front of us all I look to the door when I hear someone knock and watching as my sister and jun walk in after Jin says enter I watch as she looks at me._

" _Good evening my Lord , Shalimar we came to check on Shalimar at all of her friends coaxing of course." jun says as he bows to Jin and seeing him push my sister to bow also when she only stares at me as I stand behind Jin and to his left I watch her bow also._

" _As you will but in the future she is to be addressed as lady Shalimar for she is no commoner and all audiences will be held in the day not in the evening." Jin says before pushing me forward lightly with his hand on my back and watching him walk over to his desk I turn to my sister after he sits back down._

" _Are you ok Shalimar?" she asks me quietly after looking at Jin and nodding lightly to her I watch as she looks around us._

" _Is there somewhere else that we can go to talk that's more private maybe the gardens?" she asks me as she looks at Jin in uncertainty and shaking my head a little I look down only to have my son answer for me._

" _Moms not aloud to leave this room yet until her mate and the elders approve it you have to talk to her here." he says quietly and looking at my sister I sigh._

" _We can talk in here terina its late and I don't really want to go anywhere anyways." I say quietly as I walk over to the small table and sitting down I look at Akashi who walked in with them._

" _General could you have a servant bring me some tea?" I ask and seeing him nod to me before walking out I motion my sister and her friend to sit down then looking at my sister in confusion when she sits next to me before leaning over to me I watch as she glances at Jin who is writing on his paper._

" _Are you ok here? Jun's cousin is a maid here and we over heard her and some other maids that were in town today saying that you are only aloud to feed the girls and then they take them from you until its time to feed them again and that you were collared like a dog so that you cant leave the room or use your powers. I also heard them saying that the king or Lord of the lands guards you himself so that you have no way to escape If you need help me and jun can help you ,you deserve a better life than being turned into a wet nurse for your own children it reminds me of a puppy mill." she whispers in my ear and looking at her in a mixture of sadness because if it wasn't for Jin being here with me all day I would actually feel like I was only here to feed them and shock that anyone would be saying things like that about me or Jin I jump and look up at said demon when I feel his anger flow through me only to see him standing up ._

" _The maids must have been confused terina I'm fine here and so are the kids Jin has been…"_

" _Don't lie I can see it in your eyes that you are unhappy here in this although luxurious room, prison dressed like a princess. Is this how they keep their females at their sides on a collar so that they cant leave them that should tell you something when the only way they can keep a woman is ..by…. force." she says interrupting me before looking up at Jin as he walks up behind me and feeling him lay his hand on my shoulder I look down._

" _The lady thanks you both for your visit but it is time for you both to go now. Akashi escort your ladies guests to the main gates and make sure that they leave" he says in anger and seeing jun stand up while pulling my sister up as well I keep my head down as they both leave._

" _Mom she doesn't know she didn't mean to upset you." my son says as he looks at me and sighing I nod to the door._

" _Its late jonny and I would like to go to bed take your brother with you and put him in his bed please." I say quietly as I get up and walking over to my bed I lay down facing the wall then feeling the bed dip next to me after he kisses me and leaves with his brother I look at Jin when he leans over me while making me lay on my back._

" _My love you shouldn't let her words get to you , we all love you and you mean the world to us but as a human she doesn't understand that demons do things differently." he says stroking my hair but looking away from him when I feel tears fill my eyes I shake my head a little._

" _I was once human Jin I don't understand and I'm scared if it wasn't for you always being at my side in here I would believe that what she says is true because I do feel like that I do only see my pups when it is time to feed them and when they are done someone comes in and takes them from …." I say only to be interrupted by a knock at the door and watching my babies nannies coming in after Jin says enter I turn away from them with tears falling down my cheeks when they take both girls out of the room then feeling Jin hug me to his chest after he pulls me up and into his lap I bury my face in his shoulder crying._

" _My love calm down I would never do that to you. Our only reason for collaring you is so that you don't try to leave me again nothing more I swear it." he says making me look at him and shaking my head a little I feel my self sob a little._

" _I don't like it Jin I feel trapped like I am in a box I want to go out side I want to walk around somewhere that doesn't involve this room I didn't do anything wrong Jin I don't like being imprisoned how did you feel." I say crying and feeling him pull me into another hug I wrap my arms around his stomach and hold my self to him tight._

" _Would you run I know that you hate me now but I cant lose you not again I want to be with you like we were before." he says after he lays his forehead on mine while looking into my eyes and shaking my head a little I hug him tighter._

" _Love and hate is a thin line if I hated you then that would mean that I didn't love you and I do love you I could never hate you Jin." I say burying my face into his neck and feeling something warm fall from my neck and down the front of my night gown when he touches it without letting me go I hold onto him when he wraps me in a blanket before walking us out of the room and into our garden._

" _There my love no more tears." he says after he sits us on the bench and nodding to him while I try to wipe my eyes I open the top of his robe and lay my head on his bare chest while I sigh after I rub my cheek on him then feeling his arms tighten around me as he kisses my head I kiss his chest softly._

" _I apologize my love I didn't know that being collared would affect you so much I only wanted uninterrupted time with my mate I knew that if the collar came off sooner that you wouldn't give me a chance to show you how sorry I am I just missed you." he says as he nuzzles my neck and nodding lightly to him in understanding without moving I nuzzle his chest. _

" _Just no more collars Jin." I say quietly as I look up at him and seeing him nod to me as he looks down at me before he hugs me I sigh in content at the feeling of his strong arms around me._

" _And don't send me away again Jin I don't like being away from my mate." I say quietly into his neck as he buries his face in mine and feeling his shoulders begin trembling as he holds me tightly to himself after he nods I hug him tightly as I begin crying quietly into his neck._

" _Never again my love I swear it." he whispers a few minutes later without letting me go as he sighs while stroking my hair and nodding to him I look out at the trees and stars around us for a while as he holds me then looking up at him after yawning for the hundredth time tonight after watching the moon move across the night sky I rub my eyes tiredly._

" _Take me to bed now my love." I say tiredly as he strokes my back and seeing him nod to me as he stands us up with me in his arms I lay my head on his shoulder and sigh then curling into him when he lays us on the bed after undressing us both I nuzzle his neck before falling into a peaceful sleep._

_Waking in layers to the sound of someone talking quietly around me as someone strokes my head softly I open my eyes and seeing Jin sitting up next to me while leaning on the head board I hug his waist after pulling the blankets over me better._

" _Little one I will be in a meeting in my study with the other lords and our generals for the better part of the day and wont be able to be with you would you like to take your breakfast in the gardens with the pups today." he says leaning down and looking at me and nodding lightly to him while he kisses me on the forehead I bury my face in his side after he leans back up then laying at his side for a while as he rubs my bare back while talking to Sung Mai and Akashi I hug his neck when he lays back down next to me after they leave._

" _My negotiations with Lord Jayle were put on hold the moment that I found you and he has decided to show up here last night unannounced for unknown reasons maybe he wishes to continue with our negotiations ." he says sighing as he hugs me and rubbing his back lightly while I listen to his heart beat I nuzzle his chest after yawning._

" _Well in that case I think that I will be staying in this wing of the castle until he leaves even if he is a Lord he makes me uncomfortable." I say quietly while keeping my head down but feeling him lift my chin I watch him when he looks into my eyes._

" _I would never be upset with you or blame you for anything that transpired while we were apart since it was my fault that you left but tell me now so that I am not in for any surprises later should he decide to brag or rub it in my face have you at any time been intimate with Lord Jayle." he says quietly as he uneasiness flows through me while I watch him and shaking my head a little I look down._

" _I've not been with any male for any reason since you brought me here accept you Jin well that is if you don't count that idiot koji who bought me when mika sold me but I don't think that me ripping off his balls when he tried to force himself on me counts as being intimate." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me while his pride flows through me I smile a little at him as he kisses me softly but pulling back a little I shake my head ._

" _But don't think that it is from lack of trying on their parts my mate I had to relieve many demons of some of their vital body parts to make them understand the word no and I am sure that after their run ins with my claws that none of them will ever sire pups." I say seriously as he watches me and seeing him nod I watch him smile as he nuzzles me ._

" _They got what they deserved and I would expect no less from you when any male desires to take advantage of you because had I been there they would no longer draw breath ." he says looking into my eyes while stroking my back as he sits up and nodding to him before he stands up I cover back up and watch him walk to his closet._

" _I will try to finish this meeting as quick as I can but in the meantime spend the day with the pups in the gardens." he says after he walks out with his clothes and nodding to him as he dresses I sit up._

" _I think that I'm going to take a bath before I go to get them. Could you have a maid set up our breakfast for me?" I ask and seeing him nod while he sits next to me I lean into him and hug him when he pulls me into his lap._

" _Thank you my love I missed you so." he says into my hair as I inhale his unique scent and looking up at him in question I cock my head to the side as I watch him._

" _I don't understand why do you thank me I didn't do anything." I say quietly and feeling him stroke my cheek softly while he studies my face I look at him when he gazes into my eyes._

" _For giving me another chance when I don't deserve it." he says quietly and shaking my head a little I lean back a little._

" _I haven't forgotten what you did Jin and I would advise you to be careful about how you do things now on. You now someone I love and adore once told me to trust in them to protect me like I had always done and he said that his trust in me was unconditional and absolute he also said that he should have trusted me as I trusted him. I hope that he wasn't lying or wrong because I did trust him at one time." I say quietly as I lower my head and look at his hand as he lays it on my thigh and hearing him sigh I look at him when he lifts my chin._

" _I will make you trust me again and then maybe you will feel for me what you felt for him so long ago." he says looking at me and nodding lightly to him I lean into him and kiss him softly on the lips._

" _I still love you Jin I can't just bury my feelings for you and forget them and I still adore you just don't let me down again there is only so much hurt my heart can take from the demon who holds that heart in his hands." I say looking at him and seeing him nod to me before he kisses me again I bury my face in his neck while I hug him tight._

" _I wonder how upset everyone would be if I just cancelled the meeting today and stayed with you and our pups." he says quietly while seemingly lost in thought and looking at him good while I smile I kiss him again only to look at the door when someone knocks then seeing Sung Mai come in I watch as he looks at jin._

" _Everyone is waiting for you in your study Jin come I would like to get this meeting over with your mother wishes to visit the lake this afternoon." he says watching us and seeing Jin look at me I smile a little._

" _Go on we will just make plans to spend some time with the pups tomorrow if you aren't busy." I say after kissing his cheek and seeing him nod to me I hug him as he hugs me._

" _Very well my love I will see to it that my day is free tomorrow." he says stroking my hand with his thumb while he nods to me and smiling at him before he stands up I watch him and Sung Mai walk out after he kisses me on the forehead then walking into my closet I gather my clothes for the day._

_Sitting in my private springs that is attached to my room soaking after I am done with my bath I am walking to my robe after I get out when the door opens and covering my self as much as I can when I see the elder that shoved the tube down my throat along with two of his guards I look across the spring at my robe that is laying on the ground by the edge._

" _This is mine and my mates private spring you are not allowed in here Get out." I say glaring at the elder as he watches me but seeing him shake his head a little as he lowers his gaze at my body I watch in confusion and fear when he motions his guard to close the door. _

" _Of that I am quite aware my lady now tell me something how is it that all of the males in this castle desire you as a mate when it is a known fact that you are an easy woman?" he says walking towards me as the guard stands in the door way and feeling my anger rise I growl at him while backing away._

" _What ever it is that I may be ,be it a saint or a sinner is of no concern to you and I assure you that I am no easy woman so stop staring at me and get the hell out of here all of you." I say in anger as he keeps walking towards me but seeing him shake his head a little before nodding to someone behind me I jump in fear and surprise when someone grabs me from behind._

" _What the hell are you doing let me go right now this is my home you cant do this to me." I say in anger and fear when the guard wont let me go but seeing the elder walk up to me while the guard holds me in place with my arms at my sides I feel my fear rise when he stares at my bare chest._

" _Actually I am an elder and as such I can do what ever I like now I would like to see just what it is about you that has all the cardinal lords wanting you." he says nodding to the guard behind me as he reaches to the ties of his pants but feeling the guard begin to lower me to the ground as he pulls them down I begin screaming and crying when I realize what he wants only to be gagged with a cloth. _

_Twisting hard trying to get him off of me as he lays himself on top of me I scream in to the gag when the other guard helps hold me down but freeing one of my arms when one of the guards tries to grab me better I slash at the guards faces with my claws before ripping into the elders balls then getting up as quick as I can while all three hold their wounds I run to the closed door without looking back. _

" _Get her and bring her back here. Do not let her get to her door in the hall." the elder growls in anger holding himself as I run into my room but hearing pounding footsteps behind me I run through it and into the hall while covering my chest without slowing down or stopping then running as fast as I can as the guards chase me I try not to slip on the marble as I am still dripping water from my soaking hair._

_Running past maids and guards who look on in surprise as I make my way to the only demons that I know who will help me and stop them I run into Jin's study._

_Going quickly past all of the surprised lords ,guards ,and elders as they all watch me I run into my mates open arms as he looks at my crying nude form in anger and grabbing the back of his shirt in my fists while crying when he tries to pull my face out a little I hear him growl._

" _What happened." he says in anger as he looks down at me with his now red eyes after Sung Mai puts his shirt on me but hearing the door slam open a few seconds later as the guards come in also I try to hold onto my mate while crying harder when he passes my crying form to someone else but seeing him and Sung Mai walk up to the guards as I turn my head to the side a little I watch as they both grab the guards by the throats and slam them into the wall._

" _For what reason are you chasing my mate the lady of this castle around as she is." Jin growls as the guards gasp for air and seeing the guards look at me I watch as Jin growls in anger._

" _Elder shion sent us after her after she ran from him." the guard gasps out quickly after he turns to a pissed Jin and seeing Jin turn his red eyes to me I try to stop crying._

" _Calm your self and tell me what happened." he says still pissed while blinking back the red from his eyes and wiping my eyes as the tears keep falling I hold Sesshoumaru's shirt in the back tight._

" _They came in when I was getting out of the spring and wouldn't let me out I told them to leave that that was our spring then the elder said that he was an elder and that he could do what ever he liked he called me an easy woman and he said that he wanted to see just what it was about me that had all the cardinal lords wanting me then he tried to rape me while they held me down for him." I say as more tears fall from my eyes but seeing his eyes turn a red so deep that it looks back I watch as everyone moves away from him in fear when he turns to the other elders._

" _We knew nothing of this but do as you will as is your right Lord Jin." one of the elders says to him quickly as they all bow to him and seeing him walk up to me and Sesshoumaru who lets me go I bury my face in his neck crying when he hugs me._

" _I apologize my love it appears that I should have stayed with you today after all." he says rubbing my back and nodding lightly to him as he tries to calm me down I watch as he turns to the guards who are now kneeling at Sung Mai's and Akashi's feet._

" _Where is elder shion." he says to them while stroking my hair._

" _In your personal spring waiting for her." he says and seeing Jin nod as he guides me back into Sesshoumaru's hold I watch in confusion as my mate pulls a dagger from his sash as he walks over to the guards._

" _Take my mate to mother Sesshoumaru and tell her to take her to the gardens for breakfast with the pups I have some business to take care of." Jin says as he stands in front of the guards while tapping the tip of the dagger on his palm but looking at Jin in confusion as Sesshoumaru pulls me to the door I try to see what he is doing only to have Sesshoumaru turn my head away from him as he pulls me out._

" _Walk my lady this isn't a side of your mate that he wants you to see he will come to you later after his anger fades away." he says as I look at him confused but hearing a gurgling sound before something drops to the ground in Jin's study seconds later I turn back anyways only to see one of the guards on the ground dying as blood sprays out of his now open throat before Sesshoumaru turns me back around while the door closes._

" _Jin did that didn't he?" I ask him quietly as he rubs my back and seeing him nod while he pulls me down Nanami's and Sung Mai's hall I look down. _

" _They got what they disserved Shalimar and as your mate it is Jin's duty to punish them that is the way things work here in this time it does not mean that he is a bad person and any one of us would have done the same thing had you been ours." he says before knocking on Nanami's door and nodding at him while keeping my head down I walk into her room and lay on her bed as she stands and talks to Sesshoumaru._

" _Are you ok little one?" she asks me as she sits on the bed next to me after Sesshoumaru leaves and nodding into her blanket without looking up as she rubs my back I hear her sigh._

" _Jin and Mai will deal with them come bathe and we will join your pups in the gardens for breakfast." she says and doing as she asks quietly it isn't long before we are sitting on the platform in the gardens as all of the kids are brought out._

" _Mom they let you out." my son says happily while hugging me and nodding to him without looking up I grab my tea and take a drink,._

" _Are you ok mom why have you been crying?" he says crouching down in front of me and shaking my head a little I lay my cup down._

" _I'm fine jonny its been a long morning nothing more." I say quietly looking away from him but seeing my sister and jun walking up towards us I shake my head a little as both girls run up to her while Sakura and Ki sit on my lap then looking at my plate when she walks up to us I grab my chop sticks and begin eating even though I have no appetite ._

" _Hi Shalimar its good to see you out." she says quietly as she glances at my guards and nodding to her without looking up I shrug._

" _Jin decided that I had been collared long enough." I say quietly after taking a small bite and feeling her sit next to me I look at Akashi when he steps over to me._

" _I'm fine general." I say quietly as my sister looks at my puffy red eyes in surprise then looking back at my plate when he nods to me I try to focus on eating instead of her searching eyes._

" _Are you ok Shalimar if your afraid we can help you get out. I heard from jun's cousin not even an hour ago that the Lord here the demon who has been keeping you prisoner by being your jailer killed three demons this morning. You don't have to live like this let me help you." she says in English as she looks around us but looking at her in slight surprise I look around me._

" _He killed them all?" I ask quietly and seeing her nod to me I watch her lean more into me._

" _She said that two were guards and that he slit their throats in his office the other was an elder and that he did a number on him he cut him in half from the balls to his head while making him suffer. He's very dangerous if he is knocking off elders Shalimar you could be next you have to leave." she says quietly while looking at me and shaking my head a little I look down._

" _They all got what they deserved and I'm fine here I don't want to leave." I say quietly before I begin eating again as Nanami and Sakura look at me in question and seeing her turn to my son I see him shrug._

" _What happened?" she asks him and seeing him look at me also I see him shake his head a little._

" _I don't know when we came out for breakfast she was like this." he says quietly and in English but seeing Jin come out of the main doors with the other lords that were in his study with him to eat breakfast I keep my head down when they all walk over to us then seeing Jin and all of the males sit at the other end of the small table I feel my sister stiffen next to me. _

" _Is he always around you does he ever leave you alone?" my sister asks me when she see's Jin keeping his eye on me while he talks to the other demons and looking at her good I shake my head._

" _He's worried about me and he doesn't like leaving me alone maybe you will understand when you and jun mate." I say keeping my head down as Jin's anxiety and worry flows through me but feeling her lean into me I rub my temples._

" _More like paranoid and obsessive Shalimar. What happened did he hit you is that why were you crying?" she says making me look at her and sighing in annoyance I pull my arm out of hers only to turn to Jin when he says my name but seeing everyone looking at me also I look down._

" _Yes my Lord ." I say quietly and formally as I look at him a little only to see him scoot back a little._

" _Come sit with me little one." he says without the formalities while holding his hand out to me but wanting to go to my room instead I look down._

" _I am not really hungry right now may I go back to my room." I ask quietly but hearing him sigh as his anger flows through me I see him shake his head no._

" _You may later but now you need to eat some food come sit with me." he says and getting up slowly after Ki and Sakura move I walk over to him and allow him to sit me in his lap then watching a maid bring my plate over to me I begin eating slowly as he strokes my hair and head._

_Sitting in Jin's lap about an hour later as he rubs my stomach while he talks to the other lords I lean into his chest after I am done eating and looking down when I find a few eyes on me including Lord Jayles I close my eyes and sigh as Jin hugs me tightly to himself while nuzzling my neck. _

" _My lady are you faring well after the happenings of this morning?" Lord Jayle's voice says from where he was sitting and looking at him a little I nod._

" _I'm fine Lord Jayle thank you for asking." I say as politely as I can even though I don't want to even think about it but seeing my sister watching us in confusion I look back down._

" _What happened this morning ?" she asks and shaking my head a little I since I really don't want to talk about it I sigh in annoyance when I see Jayle turn to her._

" _Didn't you hear the lady was attacked in her bathing room today by one of the elders and his guards apparently he wanted to rape her. She ran nude all the way from her bathing room with the elders guards after her to Jin's study looking for his protection ." he says and looking a him in surprise at his nerve as Jin's anger flows through me look back down in shame._

" _Really Lord Jayle you sound more like a gossiping old hag than a Lord have some respect had she wanted it out she would have announced it to the world." Nanami says in anger while every one else also looks at him in anger also then looking at my sister when she keeps looking at me I shrug._

" _That's what I have my mate and family for to protect me from those who wish me harm when I cant do it my self and that's why Lord Jayle doesn't have a mate yet he cant keep that mouth of his shut about matters that don't concern him." I say to my sister before turning to Lord Jayle and looking up at my mate as Jayle looks at me in anger I sigh as he glares at Jayle also._

" _May I return to our room now Jin?" I ask and seeing him nod as he looks down to me I stand with Sesshoumaru's help after he stands._

" _Come little one I will walk you there." Jin says holding his arm out to me and grabbing his arm lightly I allow him to lead me out of the gardens after I nod to the babies nannies._

" _I don't like Lord Jayle Jin I didn't want anyone else to know about what happened and now I feel foolish for going to your study for help. I swear that I didn't know what else to do my robe was on the other side of the room and then they were after me I didn't want him to touch me so I ran ." I say in tears after he leads me into another room that is farther down the hall from our room and seeing him look at me after he lets me go I begin sobbing when he pulls me into his arms._

" _My love you made no mistake in coming to me today for help no matter your state of dress at that moment. No one that was there will see what you did as wrong nor were they focusing on your body when you were so clearly frightened. Forget about it because at that moment I would have preferred that you came to me for help when you needed it no matter what than you getting violated because you were worried about what you were wearing." he says in a hard voice while making me look up at him and nodding lightly to him as the tears continue to fall I lay my head on his chest when he hugs me tight._

" _Calm down my love it will not happen again I swear it." he says into my hair as he picks me up in his arms bridal style and nodding to him after I pull my face into his neck while I try to calm down I pull my self to him when he lays us on the bed._

" _I still don't like him." I say quietly while looking up at him as he rubs my back in a massaging manner and seeing him nod to me as he wipes my cheeks I bury my face in his chest._

" _I know my love nor do I." he says quietly and kissing his chest I look up at him._

" _Did ,did you kill them all like my sister said?" I ask quietly and seeing him look at me without saying anything I look down when he only nods then hugging him anyways I sigh into his chest when he hugs me back but feeling him lift my chin a few seconds later I look into his eyes._

"_I told you not even an hour before you came into my study that I would allow no male to live should he desire to take advantage of you. This is how all dog demons are my love we are very protective over our mates and I am more so with you after all you went through to keep me safe when I was in your time you must understand." he says stroking my cheek as he gazes into my eyes and nodding to him because he did after all tell me that he would kill any male who tried to take advantage of me and because things do work differently here than in my time I pull my self into his chest again._

" _I don't know if you are remembering correctly but it was you that was protecting my back then that's why I am here with you now but I do understand my love I just want to forget about today and have you hold me until you have to go back to your meeting. Will you?" I say quietly after I look at him and seeing him nod to me before he nuzzles my cheek I kiss his lips softly before sighing._

" _We protected each other back there equally little one and I love you now forget about the happenings of this morning and rest I will stay with you for as long as I can." he says looking at me while rubbing my bottom lip softly and nodding to him I reach my hand up to his face. _

" _Good I love you Jin." I say quietly as I cup his cheek lightly before kissing him again and opening the top of his robe style shirt I lay my head on his bare chest before closing my eyes as he strokes my hair and back then looking to the door tiredly when someone knocks a while later I watch as Sung Mai comes in after Jin says enter._

" _Are you feeling better now child." Sung Mai says sitting next to us on the bed and nodding to him lightly without moving my head from Jin's chest I watch as he nods lightly without taking his attention off of me._

" _I can see that you seemed more happier this morning when I came for Jin have you both settled things between yourselves?" he asks quietly while he looks around the room and nodding to him again I sit up a little with Jin's help._

" _For the most part , Jin told me that what happened that night was a misunderstanding so I've tried to put it behind me I am not perfect and I don't want to fight with him and I don't want our kids to grow up separated." I say quietly and seeing him nod to me as he turns back to me I watch as he grabs my hand a little._

" _That is good to hear my dear Jin was mistaken that night and it took him about ten seconds to see it after you left. After we received word from Sesshoumaru that he had found you and that you were ill Jin was going to get you but I told him to give you some time to calm down since you were ill I didn't want to cause you anymore problems than you were already having." he says and nodding lightly to him I watch as he turns to Jin._

" _I am glad that you and your mate have fixed things but it appears that after you both left Lord Jayle announced his reason for being here to Sesshoumaru in what he thought was a private conversation but he failed to realize that Sesshoumaru and you are close friends and as much as I would like to leave you and your mate to your selves and in peace for the rest of the day I need you both to join in on the meeting it appears that Lord Jayle will be calling upon the elders to remove your mate and pups from you on grounds of abandonment I also heard from a little bird that he also wishes them to hand her over to him for him to mate." Sung Mai says quietly and looking at Jin as Sung Mai watches me I shake my head a little as I get scared._

" _Jin he cant do that right I turned him down he cant take us away from you can he." I ask looking at him and seeing him only looking at me without talking I feel tears fill my eyes but feeling him hug me after wiping my eyes and cheeks I lay my head on his shoulder._

" _This will only come to pass if the elders wish to die. They would never be able to take you from me unless Sesshoumaru, Dachi ,toga ,and father approve and they wouldn't do that to us without talking directly to us first I know them all my love do not fear." he says into my hair as he and Sung Mai rub my back and looking at Sung Mai I try not to cry._

" _You wouldn't want me to go would you Sung Mai I'm sorry about all of the problems I swear that I don't try to cause them I would never…"_

" _Child calm your self I would never approve of anything that would make you belong to another demon we're family and all families go through rough spots but the thing to do is ,is to never give up no one ever said that your life here with us would be easy on you but what kind of family would we be if we just gave up on you for nothing. _

_Lord Jayle will have to do more than beg the elders for you we will not be giving you up to him or anyone not now and not ever." he says making me look at him as he grabs my hand and hugging him tight after he pulls me into his arms I bow a little to him after he lets me go._

" _Thank you Sung Mai." I say quietly and feeling him push me up I watch him shake his head a little._

" _Nonsense my dear giving you up is not even an option besides Nanami would go on a killing spree starting with me if that were to happen." he says making a fearful face and nodding to him as I smile I turn to my mate and hug him tight._

" _I love you my mate." I say quietly into his neck as he hugs me back and feeling him nod to me as he kisses my shoulder I look at him after he pulls back before pulling me up._

" _Come my little one lets get this over with I would like to put Lord Jayle in his place." he says before he begins leading me to the door and walking down the halls and to his study behind him and Sung Mai with my head down I sit on the cushion in my room that Jin had attached to his study for me while the other lords elders and guards walk into Jin's main study then looking at Sesshoumaru and toga when they walk into my study after nodding to Jin I bow a little to them._

" _Are you feeling better my lady?" toga says as he kneels next to me while Sesshoumaru looks around my room at all of the paintings and stone figurines that Jin either made me or bought and nodding to him while Sesshoumaru closes the door a little I look at them both in confusion._

" _I am Lord toga thank you for asking." I say quietly while looking at them both and seeing him nod as Sesshoumaru turns to me I watch as he holds up a small statue of a koi after he studies it._

" _Jin made it for me after he brought me to live here he still doesn't understand how I prefer my figurines to jewelry but he is very talented and I like his work." I say quietly as he looks at the life like fish and seeing him nod to me I look at the fish when he hands it to toga._

" _Your mate is very talented my lady he puts great detail into his work but if I may be so bold I need to know something are you both getting along better than when we found you in the village?" Sesshoumaru says and looking at him good I nod._

" _We are he told me that what happened was a misunderstanding and he apologized to me." I say quietly while looking at him and seeing him nod to me I sigh._

" _No matter what the elders and Lord Jayle want I don't want to be taken from him Lord Sesshoumaru." I say quietly while looking at Jin through the crack in the door and seeing him look at me good I hear him sigh._

" _This could be a chance for you to have your freedom from him you wouldn't have any more problems and you would have all of your children with you so choose your desires wisely my lady because you will not be getting any more chances like this." he says looking at Jin also and looking at him good I nod to him._

" _I have my freedom now, I have my kids ,and I have my mate this is all I desire." I say quietly and seeing him look at me I see him nod as toga stands._

"_Very well I will do as you ask and see to it that you are not removed from your mate and if I must say you have chosen wisely Jin is a good demon." he says bowing to me before he and toga turn to the door and nodding to him I smile a little._

" _Thank you Lord Sesshoumaru I guess that Lord Jayle will have to find another female to mate now." I say smiling but seeing him and toga turn to me I watch as they both look at me in confusion._

" _If my lady would be so kind as to explain." he says and looking at him in question I nod to the other room._

" _He wants the elders to remove me from Jin so that they can give me to him for him to mate didn't Sung Mai tell you." I say quietly and seeing them both shake their heads no I watch as Sesshoumaru looks at me._

" _He would have to take a number my lady there are other lords out there that have been waiting in line longer for that privilege." he says looking at me good and looking down a little I sigh._

" _I love him Lord Sesshoumaru and I would give my life for him those other lords will have to find other females to mate because I don't want to leave him. I am sure that there are other females out there that are better than me to mate and you ,you can do better even Jin could do better he just doesn't understand or care." I say quietly as I look at Jin and seeing toga turn to me good also I hear him sigh._

" _It isn't good for ones morale to think so lowly of them selves my lady especially if she is the high lady of the northern lands." toga says looking at me and shrugging I look down._

" _Maybe so but I still think that he and Lord Sesshoumaru could do better I don't know how Jin's life was before me but I know that he has had only problems with me especially with Lord Dachi's family which his sons mind you could care less that he is my mate. _

" _I doubt that my lady but Jin is my best friend and I know him well I would never over step my bounds like others to take his mate." he says and looking at him I nod._

" _And for that I am grateful my Lord I just wish that all of those males thought like you now I can see why Jin cares for you so much you are a good friend and you will always have a place here with him I wish that I had such devoted friends I fear that any female friend that I may have besides kagome and sango would try to climb into my mates bed a few have already tried." I say shaking my head and looking to the door when it opens I watch as Jin comes in._

" _Come my love the elders are requesting your presence in the study." he says looking at me and nodding lightly to him I allow him to help me up before Sesshoumaru hands him my fish. _

" _I never knew how talented you were Jin I might just have you make me some figurines for my study." he says nodding to my fish and seeing Jin look at him good after he hands me my fish I watch as he shakes his head._

" _Yes a talent that is reserved for my mate alone." Jin says gripping my hand and seeing Sesshoumaru look at him nodding I watch him shrug._

" _Yes although I still don't see what she see's in you to want to stay with you your too old for her if you ask me." Sesshoumaru says in a joking manner and seeing Jin look at him I watch him shrug also._

" _Maybe but the choice is ours to make is it not old friend." Jin says and seeing Sesshoumaru nod to him I follow behind them all when they walk into the main study then sitting behind Jins desk on a cushion with his help before he sits at his desk I watch as one of the elders stand up while I hold my fish._

" _If you would all settle this last meeting will now start with Lord Jayle." the elder says motioning to the Lord and watching him stand up I watch as he walks over to the door and opens it before letting ai and another demon in then watching him walk over to the elder I watch as he hands the him a paper before the elder looks back at him in surprise._

" _You know that this is rarely done because of how dangerous and possessive a demons beast can be towards ones mate do you not Lord Jayle ." the elder says looking at him and seeing him nod to him I watch as the elder turns to Jin._

" _It has been requested by Lord Jayle and a few other demons who have been listed here that your mating to lady Shalimar be dissolved and her along with her twin pups be removed from your care on the grounds of abandonment what say you my Lord." the elder says looking at us and seeing Jin stand up I watch as he holds his hand out for the paper. _

" _The things that have happened between my self and my mate are between my mate and my self Lord Jayle is no one to meddle." Jin says after he reads the letter and watching him hand the letter to Sung Mai before he sits back down I watch as the elder sighs._

" _As you well know Jin abandoning ones mate is unhonorable and forbidden in all four lands. The penalty for such without just cause is punishable by loss of said mate and the loss of your title it is also worse because your mate was with child and homeless until she stumbled into Lord Jayles lands." the elder says looking at us both and looking at Jin in surprise and fear I try to calm down when he grabs my hand his._

" _I am well aware of the penalty for doing such elder ronin but I was miss led to believe that my mate had been unfaithful and I reacted without finding out the facts first punish me as you see fit but I will not allow anyone to remove my mate and pups from me." Jin says letting me go before standing up but seeing ai step forward quickly I watch as the elder turns to her._

" _My elders please don't blame Lord Jin he was fooled by his mate and acted accordingly for being hurt. She lied and deceived him and instead of him punishing her for her hurtful actions he took pity on her because he found out that she had young pups that cant survive with out her…." _

" _Who the hell do you think you are I'll show you deceived." I say interrupting her while I stand up as she points to me but feeling Jin grab me from behind I try to pull out of his hold as he holds me back._

" _Yes deceived Jin wasn't the only one who saw you in the gardens that day I saw you too and I saw who you were with." she says glaring at me and trying to pull out of Jin's arms highly pissed when he wont let me go I look at him in anger when he forces me to look at him._

" _Sit down and calm your self." he says gripping my arm while pulling me back to my seat but shaking my head at him as he tries to make me sit down I try to pull free._

" _I will do no such thing nor will allow the little lying tramp to lie about me to my face she and her stepmother were the ones trying to poison you and Sesshoumaru and if what her own brother said was true then I was going to be next because you turned her down. If you really saw me in the gardens that day then who was I with." I say to Jin before turning back to her as Jin continues to hold me back and seeing her motion to the demon who walked in with her I watch as he walks up to her while looking around himself like he is unsure._

" _I saw you my self and you were with him I stopped him when he was walking back into the castle now try to deny that." she says motioning to the demon and looking at him I growl._

" _You and I both know that what she says isn't true I have never seen you before in my life nor would I lower my self to climbing into bed with anyone who isn't my mate because that would make me like her. You had both better hope that you have your stories strait." I say in anger but seeing Jin look at the demon without letting me go I watch as he nods to Akashi._

" _You would do well to heed my mates words because I have my first generals and his mates words that she was in bed when she was falsely accused of being in the gardens tell me now and tell me the truth because I also saw you in the gardens that night who were you with." he says as his eyes flash red and seeing the demon bow a little I watch as he points to ai._

" _It was her idea to have sex in the gardens that night my Lord but I didn't know that she was trying to impersonate your lady mate I swear that I had no idea until she came to me today telling me to say that it was your mate I had been bedding. If you desire to punish anyone punish her because it is as your mate says we have never met and I have only ever seen your mate in passing when she was with you or her pup." he says and seeing ai's eyes widen as she begins backing towards the door I watch as Akashi stops her._

" _My lords they both lie I would never be caught dead bedding a demon of his class…" _

" _Class you bitch the servants you so love bedding have no class and if I recall correctly it was you that couldn't keep your hands off of me and I will not die for your lies. My Lord I am male and when a female is offering her self to me I find it many times easy to comply as I have no mate but I was never with your mate nor would I test my fate just to be with her." he says to ai before turning to us and seeing Jin nod lightly to him while motioning to the door I watch as he turns towards the door before walking to ai._

" _If the penalty for a high lady who beds males who aren't her mate is death what is the penalty for a demoness who is trying to impersonate said lady whose status is above your own." he says looking at ai and seeing her eyes widen as she looks at us I watch as she turns to her father in fear but hearing the elder sigh I watch as he turns to us._

" _My lady if you would take your seat I would like to continue this because even if your mate was fooled the fact still stands that he sent you out alone, sick ,pregnant ,and homeless." he says and shaking my head a little I hold onto Jin's arm only to have him turn to me._

" _Sit down my love everything will be fine." he says before kissing my head and doing as he says with his help I look at elder when he turns to us. _

" _Even if you were fooled you made a mistake that could have cost your mate and your pups their lives you abandoned your mate in her time of need instead of trusting in her as many claim she does you and as you did so we are left with no other choice but to remove your mate and her twin pups from your care unless the majority of the lords and your mate speak in your favor." the elder says motioning to the other lords and seeing Sesshoumaru stand up I watch him turn to Jin._

" _If Jin and his mate desire to stay mated I will not interfere and as she has already expressed her desire to remain mated to Jin I will do as she asks and not interfere." Sesshoumaru says looking at the elder and seeing the elder turn to toga after nodding to Sesshoumaru I watch as toga stands up._

" _I am also on the same mind set as Sesshomaru if the lady desires to stay with her mate I will not interfere." toga says before sitting down and seeing the elder turn to Jayle after nodding I watch as he stands up._

" _I am not on the same mind set as our western lords the fact still stands that he put her out in a rain storm when she was ill and with child and that the western lords found her and took her in out of pity. I found her on my lands and if it wasn't for me she and her pups wouldn't have a home nor food on their table I wanted to claim her as my mate when I found her and I request that she be given to me now. I will care for her pups and all it is also a well known fact that Jin's been keeping her collared to keep her here because he knows that she will leave the first chance she gets." he says looking at me and looking away from him in anger since he makes it sound like he was the one putting food on my table instead of me busting my back and ass working in his fields I look to Sung Mai when I see the elder turn to him after shaking his head a little and watching my father in law I watch as he stands up._

" _The lady is apart of our family and as she desires to stay with her mate I will not move a finger to see her removed from our home it is also a well known fact that Jayle only desires her twins nothing more he was boasting about it to my guards when he came here." Sung Mai says and seeing the elder turn to Dachi after he nods to Sung Mai I watch as Dachi stands up before turning to me._

" _My lady is it your desire to remain with your mate?" he says and nodding to him I watch him turn to the elder._

" _It is my ladies desire to remain with her mate and I will not deny her since it was my daughters fault that she was put out." he says to the elder and seeing the elder turn to me I stand when he motions me to._

" _And you my lady is it really your desire to remain here? After Lord Jayle made it known that he was going to ask our council for removing you from this home a few maids came to us and commented some things. I heard of the collar that was placed on you to keep you here as well of you being turned into a nurse maid for your own pups the maids also talk of you denying your very mating to him before you were mated but that you were forced into it. _

_They also commented on the screams that came from your room that very night when the mating was consummated I was also informed of you being sold as a pleasure slave the night after your mating by his concubine._

_You also carry no jewels that befit your station as lady all you need do is tell me here and now that you desire to leave and I will see to it that you go free with all of your pups." he says stepping close to me and shaking my head a little I move closer to Jin's side._

" _A lot of that is true but a lot of that was because I didn't understand I didn't speak the same language as my mate and family and thinking back on the mating it was a big disaster for me I didn't understand what was going on and I was scared everything else was just problems caused by others that wanted my mate. _

_The night that I was put out I also wasn't alone elder ronin Lord Sesshoumaru and Lord toga were with me I don't know if it was out of pity like Jayle said but they were there for me. I was sick and that was because of the pregnancy but I am alive . _

_I also had a home in the western lands to go to so I wasn't homeless but I left in search of a new life and about Lord Jayle's statement about me not having a home or food on my table well he's full of shit I worked my ass off in his rice fields to put food on my table he never brought us anything only his presence when ever he asked me to be his mate._

_Every one makes mistakes but Jin loves me and he shows me every moment were together. I also have more than enough jewels befitting my station that my mate has gifted me with I just don't like to wear them all the time I much prefer my figurines that he takes the time to make for me they hold more meaning than all the jewels. I don't and I wont leave my mate no matter what Lord Jayle wants he has no say in my life." I say quietly while I hold up my fish for him to see and seeing him nod to me after he looks at the fish I watch as he turns to Lord Jayle after Jin hugs me from behind._

" _Lord Jayle you heard everyone and the lady in question this meeting is over and good day." the elder says before walking out and looking up at Jin when he turns me around I sigh into his shoulder when he hugs me tight._

" _I love you my mate since the first moment you tried to help me when you were standing out side of that god forsaken cage I have loved you and I always will." he whispers into my ear as other demons leave and nodding to him I kiss his neck._

" _I love you too Jin and I always will you are my world my mate." I say hugging him tight and feeling him inhale deeply into my neck I smile at him when he pulls back a little._

_The end._


End file.
